I Am Draco Malfoy-Potter
by Ashrel Fury
Summary: A Year after the death of Harry James Malfoy-Potter, his husband Draco decides to go back to the past and set everything right. "In life and in death, in sickness and in health, in the future or the past. Nothing will keep me from you. So don't give up on me. Never let me go". But what happens when their four children join them? Prequel to 'Us Malfoy Potters'
1. Don't Play With Time It's Not A Toy

_**I Am Draco Malfoy-Potter**_

_**Prologue: Don't Play with Time, It's Not a Toy**_

Tears slipped from dull gray eyes as the rain matted his greasy blond locks down and against pale cold cheeks. The hand that laid itself on his shoulder got no reaction at all as the tear stained face continued to stare at the lonely gravestone with little to no emotion. The only evidence of any feelings were hidden by the rain in the tears that refused to stop.

"I'm not changing my mind." Hoarse and rough, the blond's voice was anything but pleasant, but it got his point across well enough when the hand fell from his shoulder.

"It could have side effects Draco. Have you thought this through? What about them?" Severus' own voice was rough but he hid it well as he attempted to talk his godson out of his ridiculous plans.

"You are more than equip to take care of them, I am not without him, Sev. He was the reason they exist in the first place, I wasn't the one who wanted them, but he wanted me to have something to hold onto when he..." A sob sounded before it was quickly silenced. The blond took a deep breath before continuing. "I need him, and he needed me and I failed him. I'm not changing my mind." The resolve within the blond was unshakable and Severus saw this in a instant. Anything he said or did, would fall on deaf ears.

With a sigh of resignation, Severus caved. "Alright. I will not be allowing you to return unarmed. Come with me, we have much to prepare before your journey."

As Severus turned to leave, Draco stayed, eyes locked on the script of the single gravestone under a cherry tree just outside of Godric's Hollow.

Here lies the greatest Wizard of his generation. Loving Father, friend, son, and hero. May he rest in peace.

They hadn'teven put his name. It had become more of a taboo to say than Voldemort's name had been five years ago. Even now, as Voldemort focuses his forces on killing off muggle families after the fall of the only person who could stop him, no one speaks of Harry Potter.

"You didn't deserve this Harry. You didn't deserve any of this. What Dumbledore has put you through, what Voldemort has put you through. Everything they pushed on you, I will fix everything, I will be there right from the beginning my love. You will never be alone. I promise you as a Malfoy-Potter. I will make you happy." Draco whispered into the thunder and rain. He was barely able to hear himself as he spoke, but he knew Harry would hear him.

Removing his wand, he pointed at the stone for a few seconds before lowering it in satisfaction. As he walked away, the letters on the stone changed.

The world pushes some of us without any mercy. Yet when we push back, the world points and cries: EVIL. Here lies one of the Broken. Harry James Malfoy-Potter.

~!~!~!~!~!~

"You'll be needing this. I found it in the Potter volts before they were handed over to the Ministry." Severus sighed tiredly and handed Draco a small leather backpack. "It's expanded inside, you can store anything you want in it and it'll be taken with you."

Draco nodded before looking around Severus' room. "Where are they?" he asked silently. Severus glared slightly.

"In the spare bedroom asleep. The anniversary of their father's death was yesterday and their Dad did nothing to console them. They cried themselves to sleep huddled together." Severus answered like he was discussing the weather. Severus was actually pretty fond of the kids, not that he would say so aloud, but he didn't think Draco was doing the right thing by leaving the kids behind. Still, nothing would change Draco's mind. It was as if his love for his family had died when Harry did. While Severus knew that wasn't entirely true, he knew that it took a lot for Draco to look at his children and not be reminded of Harry.

"Keep them safe for me Uncle Sev. I know you are the only one who can." Draco nodded as he stuffed the backpack with Harry's wand and his potions journal. Just as he was about to close the bag, Severus throw a small book at him, Draco caught it effortlessly before looking at it. "What is this supposed to be?" He asked slowly, feeling numb and cold from the rain.

"A photo album. Harry made four for the kids, but I figured the twins could share one. Take that with you." Severus replied with a loud sigh. "He'd want you to have it."

Draco nodded and threw it in the bag, not bothering to enlarge it and look through it yet. He knew that once he did, he'd start to cry all over again. "Thanks." He said simply. A few more things were tossed into the bag before Draco was done, standing in a strangely drawn circle looking like something out of an Alchemy book.

"This will put you back in your body 20 years ago. That's the farthest the spell can take you Draco." Severus spoke clearly as Draco whirled to him.

"No, I need to go back farther than that! 20 years will only take me to our third year, I need to go back to first year!" Draco hissed.

"There is nothing more I can do. This spell was never meant to exist. You and I have broken more rules than is safe for us. You will have to make do with 20 years." Severus snapped in annoyance.

Draco's eyes hardened as he went over the events of 20 years ago in his mind. He had been Harry's tormenter that year, mocking Harry about his godfather and his weakness to the dementors. That had been the year that he had settled himself in Harry's mind as an enemy. He now had the ability to change that.

20 years wouldn't be too bad, Draco realized. It was the year in which Harry learned of his godfather's existence, the year he had run away from his nasty muggle family. The year he had mastered a Patronus. It was also the year that Draco got Buckbeak executed, which Hermione and Harry had stopped. It was the year they met Lupin. It wasn't what Draco truly wanted, but honestly he could make do.

"Alright Severus." Draco nodded once, an emotionless expression as he reached out his hand for the potions part of the spell.

The two of them had spent the better part of six months brewing that potion, and Draco was fairly sure that it was finally prepared.

Severus hesitated.

"Will you not even say goodbye?"

Draco knew what he was asking without requesting details. His children, of course. He paused and thought for a while. Soon, he would be seeing Harry again, whether in death or in the past, and that thought made the idea of seeing his children less dreadful.

\"I guess I must." Draco sighed. "Once they ask where I have gone, tell them I have gone to rescue their Papa. While they will miss me, they will understand why I needed to go."

Severus scowled. "Won't they want to follow straight behind you?" He asked, already knowing the answer. While the children had the Malfoy name, they were also Potter children. Of course they would disobey orders and want to follow behind their Dad.

"The spell can only take a person back to their bodies in the past, not throw them into the past in their own bodies." Draco answered sharply, not comfortable with the idea of his children in danger. While he resented seeing Harry's face in theirs every day, he did love his children with a passion. He just refrained from looking at them.

"You never know. Scorpius is powerful, just like his fathers. If anyone can find a way, It'll be that kid."

Draco dismissed the thought as he left the basement, climbing up the stairs to the living room and again to the second floor. Snape Manor wasn't as big as Malfoy Manor, but Draco still had trouble finding his way around. He reached Severus' room and went to the room across from it. That had been his room when he was younger.

When he opened the door, the sight that met him threatened to make him cry all over again. Huddled together in the four-post kind sized bed he had once used, were his four children.

Scorpius and Leonis were on their back with each of the twins laying on top of them and once he got closer, he could see that Scorpius was holding onto Leonis' wrist as they slept.

A realization hit Draco as he stood there watching his children. This would be the last time he would be seeing them.

Gently, he laid a hand on Lilian's head, her wavy blond hair was silk under his fingers, just like Harry's had been. He had to close his eyes shut at that thought.

When he opened his eyes again, he was met with a pair of deep green emeralds that took his breath away. Harry's eyes.

"Why are you here?" Scorpius' eyes were hard and accusing, but his tone was light and gentle. It was as if he wanted to hate his Dad, but he just couldn't.

"Hello Scorp. I'm sorry to wake you." Draco said timidly, not being able to stand up to his son's accusation. He knew he had neglected his children since Harry had died, this would be the first real interaction they would have, and it would also be the last.

"It's okay. Do you want me to wake the others?" Scorpius asked, not waiting for the answer as he squeezed Leonis' wrist and shook the little girl in his arms. "Time to get up little ones." He said kindly to Lilian.

The pairs of eyes blinked themselves open, attempting to focus and as each one realized who was in the room, they hardened like a true Malfoy hiding his emotions. Draco suddenly felt guilty. An entire year of neglecting these beautiful children and now he was about to say goodbye to them.

"Daddy." Jamie called, he was still young and innocent so even though his eyes were hard, the craving for his father's attention was plainly seen.

Without hesitation Draco went around the bed and plucked Jamie from Leonis' hold. Crushing the poor boy in a hug. "Yes Jamie, Daddy's here." Draco whispered into his short black hair. Even if he eyes were closed, he could feel the tears falling down his cheeks, getting lost in Jamie's unruly hair.

That seemed to have broken some sort of barrier, as the other three kids almost launched themselves at Draco's form.

Scorpius was 14 and came up to the middle of Draco's chest, so he put his arms around both Draco's torso and Jamie's little 9-year-old body. Leonis was the middle child standing just a head shorter than Scorpius at 13. He had taken Draco's other side, latching on to Draco's waist. Lilian was only a hair taller than Jamie, so she ran and grabbed Draco's leg like a life-line squeezing so hard that her Daddy almost buckled under the weight of all his children, but he held strong.

They all stood there, silently crying as they held each other for what seemed like hours. Once each child had calmed down enough to be ushered onto the bed, Draco sat between the three of them, still holding Jamie.

"Do you guys know what me and Uncle Sev have been planning for the last year?" Draco asked silently, jumping to the conversation that would call for the goodbyes. Even though the sight of his children no longer made him nauseous, Draco still believed Severus could be a better guardian than him. His first and greatest priority was taking care of Harry.

When all the children shook their heads, Draco sighed. He had already had the internal battle with himself about whether it was best to tell his children the truth or stage his own death, and he had come to the conclusion that the truth would hurt them much less than his death.

"Your Daddy's gonna go look for your Papa." Draco answered simply. The childrens' eyes snapped to him at the mention of their Papa.

"But Dad, Papa's dead..." Scorpius replied quietly.

"I know, that's why your Daddy's going to the past for him." Leonis gasped from his right.

"Time travel is possible? But what are you going to do? Are you going to bring him back here?"

Draco sighed. Here comes the worst part of the explaining. "No.." Draco tentatively paused. "The spell we created, allows someone to be transported back to their original bodies in the past. There is no return, I would have to live out my life protecting your Papa."

Silence rang after the explanation as the children processed the information given to them. When someone did speak, it was Lilian.

"Then what about us Daddy?"

Draco's heart almost broke and he almost caved at the look in her eyes, but her Green and Silver eyes only reminded him of what he had lost, so he swallowed thickly as Jamie buried himself in his neck.

"You will stay under Uncle Sev's care, until you are born in the past. Me and your Papa will raise you all like we should have from the very beginning." Draco answered.

"So we aren't coming with you?" Leonis sighed, a deep sadness in his silver eyes.

"No you aren't. I need to save your Papa. Leo, I have told you stories of everything your Papa has accomplished, but I have never told you what it took to go through all the things that he has. He relied on me to save him this time, and I failed him, I need to save him in the past so that he can live happily together with us." Draco soothed the boy's shoulder length black hair and pulled him to his chest, even as Jamie still occupied his lap. "Your Papa will need me, the information I'll have, the things I'll know, the affect I'll have in the past."

"Then why don't you take us with you! We want to see Papa, Daddy, we miss him too, and we need him too." Lilian sobbed into his right leg as Draco took his hand off Leonis' hair to run it through her's.

"It'll be dangerous-"

"It's dangerous here Papa." Scorpius hissed. "Voldemort is still alive and Papa isn't here to save the world like he usually does. In this year alone he has taken out all of the blood traitors that oppose him and most of the muggle population in Britain. His goal is the world Papa, no one is safe. He has the ministry, he has the school, he has everything."

"He doesn't have all of you." Draco answered, his tone hard and final. "Severus is still his loyal spy, under his care you will be kept safe. I don't want you put in harm's way in the past when me and your Papa don't have enough power to protect you."

"But Papa-"

"No 'but's from any of you. That is final. I am doing this for your happiness as much as mine and your Papa's." Gently pushing Jamie into Scorpius' arms, Draco pushed himself up and over his children to get out of the bed. "I will be leaving tonight and you are to do all that Uncle Sev tell you to."

"That's hardly fair!" Scorpius left Jamie on the bed as he rose to come face to face with his Dad. "You will go to the past and have a bright future but think nothing of us? The day Papa died we stopped meaning anything to you! You don't care about us! You aren't doing any of this for us!"

The slap was sudden and loud. Draco couldn't help but regret it the second it was done, but he was not about to back down to his son.

"I may have not been around for the past year, but I always looked out for you and your siblings. You have been my top priority. I have watched over you every night. The loss of your father had not just crippled me, it broke me. I loved your father, he was my life and I love you just as much. You were created from mine and your Papa's love for each other. As much as I love you, I can't raise you." Draco's hard voice softened as he lowered his voice. "A broken man is not fit to raise four children. I would ruin you, I would taint you."

Draco laid a hand on Scorpius' red cheek and smiled sadly. "You know where your eyes come from don't you? Your Papa's innocence, his bravery, his soul. I can see it all in your eyes Scorp. I can see it in Leo, in Lily, and in Jamie. I can see your Papa in there, and I will never be alright without him. I need to do this. I have to save us, this family. I promise you I will become the Daddy I used to be, but for now, you have to let me save him."

Without waiting for a response, Draco turned on his heels and walked out of the room, closing the door and using his undetectable wand to lock it. Since Voldemort's Ministry take-over, he had broken his wand and buried it with Harry, so the undetectable was all he had.

"They will understand. I will do right by them in the past."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

It took only minutes to have the Alchemic circle drawn on the basement floor glowing and pulsing with the beginning of the magic spell. A whole year of none-stop dedication had lead to this, and Draco was more than nervous, but he was determined.

"Drink this as I'm reciting the spell." Severus moved slowly to hand him the vial of the potion they'd spent six months brewing. For the first time in a year Draco really looked at his Godfather. Aged and worn with torture and life, Severus has become old. Wrinkled face, white hair, and eyes that lacked any life or luster as they had in the past. Draco suddenly doubted Severus' ability to care for the children, but stopped himself before he thought too deeply on it. He had to think of Harry.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked tentatively.

Draco nodded once, and Severus began to chant.

"From here to there  
Where once began to go wrong  
Let this lonely man bear  
So selfless and strong"

Severus waved his wand and ancient runes swirled out to spin gently around Draco who lifted the vial to his lips and gulped the nasty liquid down.

"Not for change or to despair  
But to relive and to replace  
What all at once had not been fair,  
To revive a soul that lead this race"

Electricity crackled through the room as Draco twitched. A burning and sharp pain spread across his body from his head to his toes and he looked at Severus to see if something had gone wrong. The man was talking, his mouth moving frantically but Draco couldn't hear him. His vision was beginning to blur as well.

Draco's mouth opened to speak himself but the pain had come again and he screamed out, not really hearing his own scream either. One glance at his hand told him that he was going transparent, and that was all Draco remembered before the world went black and he fell to his knees.

Darkness never felt so painful.

* * *

A/N: Hello my loyal readers. It's been a while since I posted anything, and I got an idea for a fic after reading 'A Second Chance' by Roozette. I just wanted to say that I don't own Harry Potter, and if I did Harry would have kissed Draco so much earlier. I've never actually written my own Harry Potter fic, but I've always enjoyed reading it, so I wanted to try writing it. I had so many idea but never knew how to write them. So I'm giving it my first shot. Hope you guys like it. It's late at night and I just wrote two chapters, so I'm not gonna correct them know, I'm just gonna see what kind of feedback they get.

See you guys next time. :) Please Review so I know if I should actually try to write Harry Potter

P.S.S: Thank you to Ossa Angelum who has agreed to Beta my story. This is the Redone Prologue. I am currently working too much to continue writing the sequel but I find time during the weekends. Somewhere next weekend (Not this one coming up, I should have the Sequel up, at least the first chapter.)


	2. Hello Goodbye

_**I Am Draco Malfoy-Potter  
Chapter One: Hello Goodbye**_

The feeling Draco got was that of awakening from a bad dream.

With a sudden gasp that seemed to take place of a scream, Draco bolted up from his bed and looked around wildly, eyes dilated and harsh breaths rocking his chest. His hands that were clenched around his comforter came up to hold his head as a rocking ache rounded his whole brain as if it were a wave.

From back to front he felt the ache again before it settled down.

The look on Draco's face resembled a scared, caged animal ready to attack anyone who came too close, but it only lasted for a few minutes before his mind caught up to his body.

"Draco?"

The soft feminine voice of his mother startled him and he had to keep himself from crying as he looked at her beautiful face popping in from the bedroom door.

"Draco are you alright? I heard you screaming." Narcissa walked swiftly into the room and sat beside her son on the bed, petting his sweat soaked hair. It must have been another nightmare to her, but to Draco it was the best dream he could have.

His mother had died before Scorpius had been born almost 15 years ago. She had disobeyed Voldemort when he had ordered her to kill her own son when Draco had been captured, and he had been there to watch Voldemort raise his wand and cast the killing curse on his lovely mother. Lucius had suffered the same fate after attempting to curse the Dark Lord for attacking his wife. Harry had shown up just as Lucius' body fell, and Draco had been saved, but never the same.

Harry had suggested the children as a way for not only Draco to cope, but as a hope for a better future. Draco had created a potion allowing surrogate mothers to carry a baby of two male DNA and their children had been born one after another.

He had not seen his mother since her and his father's funerals and Draco now knew why.

His sobs were hard and long and the tears wouldn't stop. This felt just as bad seeing them again as it did watching them die.

Without warning, he threw himself at his mother, crying into her shoulder as she rubbed his back and soothed his hair.

"Now now child, it was only a bad dream. I'm right here Dragon, no one's going to get you, I'm not going to let them." Her words that were meant to be soothing just made the tears stream down faster, the desperation in his hug scared Narcissa as she tried to calm her young child. Nightmares were a usual thing for the young Malfoy, but never had one such dream earned her this reaction.

"I-I'm so sorry. I couldn't do anything, I couldn't help you. I'm so sorry Mother, I'm so sorry." Draco repeated that over and over again and Narcissa just hugged him closer and tighter and whispered reassurances into his ear.

Draco felt so small in his mother's arms, so tired and worn down with the years he's lived. Almost **33 **years of pain and now he was back to being 13, trying to save himself and the people who mattered to him. It had been so long since he had been hugged like this that Draco cried out for everyone who ever loved him enough to do it. His mother, his father, Harry, his Uncle Sev, Hermione, he cried for all of them right there in the safety and comfort of his innocent years.

Before he had noticed, the crying had stopped and he was once again in the darkness he had arrived in.

Narcissa gently laid her child back down onto the bed when she became aware of his lack of consciousness. Wary and suddenly saddened by the sight of her whimpering child, she left the room as she had come, quickly and silently.

Lucius looked up from his papers as his wife let herself into his study.

"Hello my love, what brings you here?" He smiled shortly until he saw the look on her face. Ashen and fallen. His wife rarely carried such an expression. He stopped his work at once and ushered her to the love seat by the window, sitting with her and grasping her hands. "What's wrong?"

"Draco had a nightmare." Was all she said as she continued to look at her husband.

Lucius waited for her to continue but was met with silence. Before long he was the one breaking it. "And what happened?" He prompted gently.

"He was crying Lucius, bawling into my arms like a child who has lost everything, like a child who has seen hell and survived. He was sobbing the words 'I'm sorry' repeatedly and cried himself back to sleep." Her voice was empty but her face carried the weight of a worried mother.

Lucius had known about his son's nightmares had even witnessed his son the in throws of one, but he too had never seen one that would call for that reaction. Lucius wasn't even sure how he would handle Narcissa at the moment, but he sighed and hugged her to his side, sensing the need for comfort.

"He is safe and sound, asleep in his bed. The only thing that can get him are the nightmares Cissy. Do not despair." He said soothingly as they both stared out the large window of the study into the back gardens where the white peacocks roamed.

"He is safe."

What neither Malfoy was aware of, was the deep sense of heartbreak the youngest Malfoy was suffering from. Deep in his heart he had realized how much he had needed that comfort, and the guilt of not giving the same to his own kids once Harry died was now eating at him in the nightmares he was now thrown in. Nightmares of Harry's death, and his children's faces.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

That first night had been the worst.

As the days went on it got easier to believe that he was no longer 33 years old suffering from the loss of his spouse with four children to care for. Instead he was 13 years old, the age of his secondoldest son.

The concept had caused panic and hysteria in the young Malfoy. The spell had worked and he was where he was supposed to be, but Draco couldn't help but slip back into the person he had been in the future. This didn't go unnoticed by Narcissa and Lucius who had been held back by the simple answer "I'm just tired.".

Depression bit at Draco's skin and he forced it down as best he could, counting down the days until Hogwarts was once again open to the wizarding students. The day he went to Hogwarts would be the day he would see his Harry again, after a year without him.

Draco spent a lot more of that time than he really wanted to admit, just thinking of what his first words to Harry would be. Thinking of how he was going to act around the man he loved with all his heart, knowing that the other didn't love him just yet. Knowing that the other didn't carry the same memories of their happiness, of their children that he has. It cut Draco down piece by piece as he searched his mind for the memories of the past two years.

He had wanted to begin this journey from the very beginning so that it would be easier to make his Harry fall in love with him, but this is where he was stuck. Their third year of Hogwarts, when Harry had already listed Draco as an enemy. Now at least, he could make things go more his way.

Harry would have left his muggle family's home by now, going to the Leaky Cauldron by Night Bus.

Draco wished he could go and meet his love, but to appear before his time might change too many things. So he stayed put, waiting for the day his parents would take him to King's Cross.

It didn't take very much longer, but in Draco's mind it had been years. Arriving there had taken no time at all and getting his luggage ontothe train and himself a silent, empty compartment took even less. It was finding his Harry in the sea of students that seemed almost impossible.

When he had spotted the unruly black hair, he had to hold his breath. Jamie had inherited his Papa's hair, and facing away from the train as Harry was, the boy looked exactly like his son. Draco was just about to let a tear slip with the door to his compartment opened.

"Hullo Dray." The salty-sweet voice of Pansy Parkinson almost made Draco growl, but he refrained, reminding himself that Pansy wasn't the one to inform the Dark Lord of his traitorous relationship with Harry and organize his capture. At least, not yet she wasn't.

"Hello Parkinson." He tried to make his voice sound bored and uninterested, but he was far from successful. Instead the open hostility had Pansy step back into Blaise Zabini. Draco couldn't even stomach seeing that one. Quickly he got up and pushed past the two as he stormed out of the compartment.

They didn't try to follow him, which was odd to him, but he was too mad to really question why. The leather backpack that he had taken with him from the future was held over his shoulder. He had decided to use it for his books and belongs too as the bag was small enough on the outside to be easily carried.

He was so busy running over the images of Blaise standing over his father's body to notice that there was someone in front of him until he had smashed into the person, sending the boy on his butt.

"What the- dammit Malfoy!"

Ron Weasley's bright red hair made Draco groan under his breath. Just what he needed.

He stuck a hand out as an offer of assistance to stand, but the red head batted his hand away and took Harry's who had been standing behind him.

When Draco looked up to meet those bright green eyes that glared at him, he was reminded of the way Scorpius had looked right before Draco had slapped him. Draco swallowed thickly. His heart was thundering in his throat and he had to clear it before he spoke up again.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." He paused when he noticed who he was really talking to. Thirteen year old Ron Weasley.

This was not the Ron that had sympathized with him after the death of his parents, this was not the Ron he had bonded with over a game of Wizarding Chess. This was not the Ron that pat his back and let him cry into his wife's shoulder after Harry had died. This Ron knew nothing, this Ron was nothing. But if Draco was going to try, now was as good a time as any.

The Golden trio's eyes widen in unison as they heard Draco Malfoy apologize after running into Ron Weasley of all people. It had already taken Hermione and Harry aback when the blond had extended his hand to Ron, but this... It wasn't like Malfoy at all.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Malfoy!" Ron yelled, his face turning a steady shade of red.

Draco scowled back, both in confusion and repulsion of the color.

"I am Malfoy." He answered simply, not bothering to put any snarling into it. If he was being completely honest, this whole shocking his mortal enemies thing was getting pretty fun. Even as he tried to avoid looking at Harry at all costs.

"No, you're not. You offered to help him up? You apologized? The Malfoy we know would never do such a thing." Harry had spoke this time, and hearing that voice had Draco wanting to cry all over again. It wasn't the voice from his memories, no that voice was much deeper with a lot more love in it, but it did resemble someone's voice. Leonis' voice. Draco couldn't help himself as his eyes went to Harry almost longingly.

Harry's own eyes widened when he saw the look on Malfoy's face. Such a deep sadness took his expression that Harry felt it in his own chest, and he had to gasp at the rush of emotions he wasn't sure why he was feeling.

"I am Malfoy." He glanced at Ron. "A little older," then at Hermione. "Wiser," and lastly at Harry. "And human."

The pit of his stomach sank when their faces just seemed to harden at his words. They didn't believe him. Well, it's not like he was expecting it. Actually, Draco wasn't really sure what he was expecting, but he was disappointed with the results.

With a defeated sigh, he pushed pass Ron and stopped in front of Harry. Looking down atthe boy, he marveled on how short his Harry had been. At the age of 33 Harry had been only a hair shorter than Draco, but now 20 years in the past, Harry was a whole head shorter. As he looked down, he was sure his eyes had softened and became tender. Hermione's gasp and Harry's inability to say anything had spoken for themselves, but he couldn't really help it. This had been the man he loved, and it still was.

With a final sigh Draco allowed for a small smile. "Be careful." He breathed quietly, not sure if he wanted Harry to hear him. The Gryffindor had anyways but Draco couldn't find it in himself to care.

He side-stepped Harry, and smiled kindly at Hermione sending a small bow of greeting her way. Hermione was the only woman other than his mother that he would truly admit to loving after all.

On his way out, he could hear the silence that overtook the Golden Trio. And he let tears flow quietly from his eyes as he was forced to imagine the look on Harry's face the day he had died. The bloody Gryffindor had smiled for him and said three final words before he allowed himself to be taken. And Draco repeated those words now. "I love you."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"He's up to something."

Harry rolled his eyes as Ron glared out the window, muttering that same phrase for the seventh time. Even though Ron kept saying it, and some part of Harry believed it, the look on Malfoy's face had not been fake or rehearsed. Malfoy had looked vulnerable. He didn't think that Malfoy was one to just go around smiling at people, especially not Harry and his friends. Something had to be up. But even as Harry thought that, he couldn't find it in himself to believe that it was something bad.

"Don't jump to conclusions Ron, maybe he just had a change of heart this summer." Hermione rationalized, even though she herself had been completely baffled by the exchange.

"Change of heart my ass, maybe you're the one jumping to conclusions." Ron stated. "Whatever it is, I don't trust him. He's up to something."

Harry and Hermione sighed as Ron repeated that line again, but they didn't bother to argue this time, instead searching around for an empty compartment.

The closest compartment to empty they had found was one near the back with a hooded figure seeming to be sleeping. The trio decided to keep quiet as they used the compartment anyways.

"Who d'you recon he is?" Ron whispered eying the figure warily.

"Professor R. J. Lupin." Hermione answered simply. Ron gaped at her.

"You know everything." He breathes incredulously before turning to Harry. "How is it she knows everything?"

Harry shrugged while Hermione looked at him as if he were stupid. "It's on his case, Ronald." Hermione pointed at the battered case at the man's feet.

The rain was pounding the windows of the train as it drove in an almost unbelievable slow pace towards Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione stared at Harry's face as it was eliminated by the lightning.

"Let me get this straight." Ron started. "Sirius Black escaped Azkaban to come after you?" He sounded as if he didn't believe the words he spoke himself, but Harry just sighed.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"But they'll catch Black, won't they?" Hermione asked more than a little worried. "I mean... Eventually?"

Ron started at her for a moment before agreeing. "Sure. Of course, no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before and he's a raving, murderous, lunatic-" Ron's rant was stopped by the compartment rattling. The lights flickered themselves on and off as the whole train lurched and began to slow. Hermione slid down the seat and pressed poor Ron against the window. Hermione frowned and looked at her watch.

"Why're we stopping? We can't be there yet."

Harry shrugged before standing to open the compartment door. All along the train aisle heads poked out wondering the same thing as Harry. 'Whatwas going on?'

Suddenly someone came walking down the aisle, well running actually, down the aisle as the lights began to flicker again and die out one by one. Harry caught a glimpse of the person as he began to come close enough. Malfoy?

"What are you-" Harry was cut off and Malfoy pushed him back into the compartment and shut the door tightly behind them.

"What's going on?!" Ron all but yelled as Malfoy sat himself beside Harry keeping quiet and watching the door. Harry was pressed a little closer against the figure in the hooded clothes.

"Dunno...maybe we've broken down?" Harry said awkwardly as Malfoy stayed silent and serious. His face almost resembled that of the Malfoy he'd seen last year. Cautious and on edge.

"Ouch! Ron, that was my foot!" Hermione yelled in the silence.

"Sorry, I was aiming for Malfoy!" Ron yelled back.

"Well you missed!" Hermione argued back.

"Quiet!" Malfoy barked. "There's something moving out there. I think people are coming aboard." Malfoy stayed stalk still as the Golden Trio froze in place.

The whole train seemed to sway violently all of a sudden, on its own. The whole compartment seemed to vibrate. "Bloody hell! What's happening?"

The figure across from Ron suddenly stood straighter, a bearded, tired face with light brown hair that covered his eyes. Alert and with a wand in hand, the man hissed at the children. "Don't. Move."

At the door of the compartment athin black hand, the hand of death, gripped the edge of the compartment. Harry's eyes widened as did Hermione's and Ron's but Draco only growled low, his wand in hand as the hand pulled the compartment door's fully open.

A chill ran in the air, freezing everything nearly solid. Harry marveled at the fact that he could see his breath before his eyes landed on the figure. Hooded and floating on thin air with a cold aura. Harry bit back a shudder. For some reason having Malfoy between him and this thing made him feel a little better, warmer.

But it didn't save him. A woman screamed high and loud. The thing came close as everyone seemed to freeze but him. The hood hid no face, just an endless darkness, and Harry's head boomed with a sudden strong pain. the woman's scream echoed in the compartment and Harry felt himself begin to fade back into the darkness of the figure's face.

"Expecto Patronum!" Draco's voice rose above the screaming and Harry's mind clicked into awareness. A white light as strong as lightning bolts blinded everyone in the compartment and the shriek of the hooded thing was deafening. It receded as quickly as it had come, but as Malfoy turned around to catch Harry, everything went dark.

"Harry!"

* * *

A/N: Special thanks to Ossa Angelum for Beta reading this chapter for me.


	3. Who Is Malfoy

_**I Am Draco Malfoy-Potter  
Chapter Two: Who Is Malfoy**_

"Where did you learn that spell?"

Draco leered at the man in front of him. Remus Lupin looked suspicion as well as intrigued as he forced the young Malfoy to sit across from him. Hermione and Ron were too busy taking care of and trying to wake up Harry.

"I don't remember." Draco replied trying once again to sound bored. This time he was having mild success despite the panic growing in him. Truthfully, Draco hadn't thought that the spell would work. He was able to produce one in the future, a sleek and beautiful wolf about the size of a full grown Alpha, but he wasn't really sure if he had the power to produce one in the past. Still he had to try for Harry. Even with Lupin there to save him, Draco wasn't going to leave Harry in anyone else's care. He had made a promise to himself and his kids that he would protect Harry and putting that responsibility on someone else left a bad taste in his mouth.

Lupin had already asked and gotten that same answer fifteen time, so he refrained from asking again despite his intense curiosity. He had heard of Malfoy's, he had gone to school with Lucius and Narcissa, but he hadn't been aware that any third year was strong enough to perform a perfect patronus. His only reason for not pushing the issue further was that Draco had used the spell to save Harry. Obviously, the young blond posed no threat to his best friend's son.

"Harry." The young witch's voice cut through the dense silence, and Malfoy moved so fast that Lupin barely saw him.

He was beside Harry in a second, supporting the unruly head of black hair with one hand and holding a bar of chocolate with the other. '_where had he gotten the chocolate?_' Lupin wondered to himself as he watch the scene proceed.

"Harry? Are you alright? Here, eat this, it'll help." Draco cooed softly at Harry, holding up the chocolate to his mouth. Harry seemed not to have noticed who was supporting him as he took a bite and tried to straighten his mind.

His eyes seemed to focus on Draco's face and widen. "D-Draco?"

His first name? Harry had said his first name. Draco froze as he let the elation over take his sense. It had been so long since he had heard Harry say his name at all.

Draco's pause allowed Harry enough time to sit up on his own, smiling when Ron handed him his glasses. "Thanks mate...So." He paused "What was that?" Harry asked deciding he'd ignore the weirdness of Draco's actions for now.

Ron frowned at him and scowled at Draco when he opened his mouth to answer.

"A Dementor." Draco breathed still a little shocked. "One of the guards of Azkaban, they are why prisoners don't usually escape. It's gone now though, so you should be safe. It probably went after you because of your scar."

Harry stared at Malfoy with a face that screamed four words WHAT IS GOING ON?!

Unsurprisingly Ron's did too, but Hermione, she was looking at him as if he were a new problem she couldn't figure out. And Draco had to smile at that look. She had given him that look so many times after the night she had allowed him to cry on her shoulder. As if she was waiting for something inside him to break. This time though, she was waiting to figure out exactly what was inside him.

"I'll leave you guys to it then." Draco sighed with a small smile as he stood. "Make sure you keep eating that." He pointed at the chocolate bar in Harry's hand before making his way to the door. He was stopped though.

Ron's hand gripped his arm so hard that Draco figured it would bruise. Only one other time had Ron done this, and that time had been to question Draco on the honesty of his feelings for Harry. So as Draco stood there, he didn't even attempt to shrug Ron's hand off. This was the only way to get the red head to accept him...eventually.

"What is going on! Why are you doing all this?! Acting nice, playing this off, saving Harry? What happened to you?" Ron wasn't quite yelling but he was far from quiet. Draco however, let him calm down a bit before he even attempted to answer.

"I'm tired." Draco breathed. Feeling Ron's hold loosen. "Being the enemy. Being mean. That nasty scowl." Draco laughed to himself and turned to look at Harry and Hermione, than looked Ron in the eyes. "You've never been alone. Not on your life. All your siblings, good friends, people you can trust and have fun with, people who understand you and support you." His eyes went to Harry unconsciously. "The only people who've ever done that for me carry the Malfoy name. Maybe I want more than that."

When he felt Ron's hand fall away, Draco pulled the compartment door open and walked away, going towards the back where everyone's trunks were stored.

Back in the compartment everyone was silent. No one moved, even as the lights came back on and the train began to move once again. Not even Lupin said a word as he sat across from a standing Ron.

"What the fuck just happened..." Harry whispered under his breath.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Idiot, idiot, idiot!"

Draco knocked his head into the metal wall again and again, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he replayed the last few minutes in his head.

"I basically told him that I love him! What was I doing?! He didn't fall in love with me until fifth year, what am I thinking proclaiming my undying love for him at the beginning of our third? Fuck Harry..." Draco slammed his head one final time before sighing and going to sit on one of the stacked trunks. The only place that allowed for complete solitude had been the storage space at the back of the train, and had taken it for all it was worth.

Grabbing the Potter leather bag he searched inside until he found the small book Harry had made. When he pulled it out and enlarged it, eying the cover as if it would bite him.

He had watched Harry put it together back when Lily and Jamie were five. Harry had wanted to add more and more pictures as the years went buy, but he only got four years worth before...before...

"God damnit." Draco grit out. "I need to stop thinking. These are my memories, what have made me who I am. I need to come to grips with the fact that this isn't the future, this is my second chance!"

Draco almost laughed at himself as he noticed he was talking himself up. He had caught Harry doing it multiple times in the past and had taken to doing it himself as a habit. After all, when you live with a person for 16 years you tend to grab onto some of their habits.

With a more stable mind, Draco opened the album to the first page.

The beginning photo made him smile. It was one Harry had taken years ago, right before their seventh year ended. Right before Pansy had loured him away from the group with the false plays for an apology for trying to break him and Harry up.

The memory left a sour taste in Draco's mouth as he looked at him and Harry sharing a kiss with Ron and Hermione to his right and Neville and Luna to their left. The whole group was all smiles as Molly had taken the picture of the graduating class.

With a sigh, he flipped the page again.

The second had three pictures in it. One was of him and Harry sleeping under the tree by the Black Lake. Draco leaning against the tree and Harry's head on his lap with pale long fingers entangled in those unruly locks. The others were of their children in much the same sleeping possessions. Scorpius with Leonis and Lilian with Jamie.

He took a moment to smile at his children. Lilian and Jamie were still babies when the photos were taken, but it had Lily leaning against the crib while Jamie had his head on her small lap. Same for Scorp and Leo.

He realized just then that Harry had actually put _a lot_ of effort into this album.

Not really feeling up for any more, Draco sighed and lifted the book preparing to shrink it again when something fell from the binding. A piece of paper.

After shrinking the book and storing it safely in his bag, Draco picked up the paper and eyed it. No names were written so he figured it'd be okay to open it and read it.

The second he did he had to stop himself from from crushing the paper in his fists.

_'Dear Dragon,_

_ I wonder when you'll find this. I know you will, I did make this specifically for you. Did you know Hermione helped me with it? She said she wanted to make sure the kids remembered her and Ron when they got old like we are. I told her I was only making it for you and she convinced me to make three more for the children. I guess they'll need it as much as you will. _

_There was something I wanted you to know, and that's why I'm writing this. __In life and in death, __in sickness and in health, in the future or the past. Nothing will keep me from you. So don't give up on me. Never let me go. You got that Dragon? Never let me go..._

_ In a few months, I won't be around anymore. I know it seems sudden, but it isn't for me. Severus had told me of a new prophecy that called for the fall of a hero so that peace could rise where war had first began. I don't know what he means, but I wanted this to be warning for you. Dragon, I know you will miss me, just as I would have missed you had you left first, but I want you to truly understand why I suggested the birth of Scorpius and Leonis and even the twins. You need to live on strong for them. Parts of me and you are united in each of our children and in those little parts of me, you will be able to hang on. I know you will. So never let me go...I love you.'_

Draco licked his lips as they suddenly felt dry. His lungs seemed to scream for him and he noticed that he hadn't taken a breath since he started reading. And was that his heart pumping out of his chest?

"You bastard. Now? You chose now of all times to send this to me? You son-of-a-bitch!" Draco's voice rose to a scream."You knew! You knew everything! That you would die, that I would lose hope! That I would.." Draco collapsed onto the ground holding his head. "You bastard."

He had promised himself and Harry that he would no longer cry, but he couldn't help breathing in deeply too keep his heart at bay. "This is a second chance." Draco repeated. "I came after you, I didn't give up on you, I never could. I'm going to save you, and myself, and our children. I'm going to do it, just lay up there and watch me you dead son-of-a-bitch."

Draco was practically yelling in the back of the train and it took a lot for him to calm down and remembered where he was. Looking around to make sure he was still alone, Draco pulled his legs up to his chest and hid his head in them. He felt like he was entitled to do this now as he was no longer an adult. He just felt so lonely right now. Nothing could be done though. Soon he'd have everything he wanted. He'd have friends (Ron and Hermione) he'd have love (Harry) and he'd have hope. Still, for right now...he was all alone.

"This will be the last time." He sighed as the tears started flowing down his cheeks. "I promise Harry."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Hermione eyed the door of the compartment almost anxiously. The feeling in her stomach was that of a worried mother, and it scared her a bit that Draco had gotten this kind of reaction from her. Professor R. J. Lupin had left not long after Draco.

"Do you think we should go after him?" She asked turning away from the door for the first time since Malfoy had left.

Ron sat beside her numbly, looking out the window like a man in deep thought _or _deep aggravation. He'd seen the look on Malfoy's face. The desperate look, the lonely look. He's seen it in Harry's eyes, in Hermione's and even on his own when he was over looked by his family. It had made his gut wrench almost violently. Malfoy looked...well Ron didn't really know how to explain it. The one thing he did know, was that no matter how much he tried to, he couldn't bring himself to believe that Malfoy was pretending.

"Don't bother." He grumbled distractedly. Malfoy had him all confused now. He didn't know whether to label Malfoy as an enemy or...a friend?

"Maybe we should go after him..." Harry's eyes, like Hermione's, seemed to constantly end up on the door and it was frustrating him. Malfoy wasn't just different, it was like he completely changed his personality. Who ever Malfoy was this year, Harry didn't know exactly what to think about him.

"He seemed different." Hermione tried to sound conversational but it came out as curious. She probably shouldn't have even tried.

"Not different. It's like he's not...Malfoy." Ron answered annoyed. He shouldn't be feeling pity for Malfoy, he shouldn't be feeling anything for the git.

"I noticed that too." Harry chimed in, deep in thought himself. "Something about his eyes, the way he carries himself, the way he moves and talking. His whole person has changed. Can someone even pretend to completely turn around like that?"

"No." Hermione answered nodding to herself. "Change doesn't happen like that. Even if it did, it would have to be present in the mind for a long while before it actually takes place. Just last year he was still a complete prant so what would lead him to this sudden..."

"Friendly disposition?" Harry answered with a laugh.

Hermione smiled at him. "Exactly. Do you think we have to watch out for him?"

"He's not up to something." Ron sighed. "What could he possibly gain by being nice to us? By saving Harry? Our trust? Information? Nothing I can think of is worth making friendly with us if he truly did hate us."

Hermione and Harry looked at Ron with surprise.

"Mate, don't ever do that again." Harry smiled suddenly. "You sound scary when you make sense."

Ron glared at him holding back from sticking his tongue out, though he gave in when Harry started laughing. Hermione on the other hand was thinking. Ron had a point. Malfoy had only one thing to gain by doing all this. Friends. Maybe that's all he actually wanted.

"So what should we do about him?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Harry could help but notice how light he felt, even after the episode with the dementor. Whether it was Malfoy's doing or not he wasn't really sure. _Draco_...Harry reminded himself. If he's gone make some attempt at civility, so would Harry.

"Maybe we should just watch where this goes?" Ron suggested with a frown. "I'm still not put to throwing blind faith at a Malfoy, we all know who his father is."

Harry frowned. "What does his father have to do with this?"

Ron looked confused by his question. "His father is a Death Eater Harry. Even if You-Know-Who is weak, you never know what his followers would do for revenge."

Harry glared at Ron a bit. "He's not his father Ron."

Ron's mouth opened in shock and then closed with a click. "Are you standing up for Malfoy?"

"He saved my life." Harry pointed out.

"So did I! During first year, and I was there second year-" Ron had stood now to tower over Harry but the smaller male stood too cutting him off.

"You didn't _save_ me Ron. We may have faced things together, but you never risked your life-" Harry stopped as the remembered the live chess-match during first year. "Damn..." Harry breathed.

Ron's eyes hardened and he crossed his arms over his chest to keep from hitting his best friend. "Yeah." He huffed. "Damn. You're so caught up on being the hero, on being the most important person, that you don't remember all the people who suffered to make you look good."

"Ron!" Hermione finally found a place to step in and she took it as she placed a hand on Ron's chest and turned to Harry.

"He didn't mean it Harry." She tried to sooth but was denied as Harry walked out he door in silence, his head held down.

"Harr-" He shut the door on her face before taking off to a run to the back of the train.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Draco didn't hear the door open. All he heard were the shuffling of feet as someone came closer to the spot on the floor where he sat.

He didn't feel like he had enough energy to even lift his head so he stayed as he was, not caring if one person saw him like this. All he'd have to do was deny it. After all people respected him out of fear in this time-line, so it wouldn't be hard when someone else's words went up against his.

"Draco?"

That voice shot energy through his bones like a stunning spell and his head rose so fast that it hit one of the trunks behind him.

"Argh!" He held his head as he tried to rub the pain away.

Harry didn't seem to even pay attention to what had happened, and Draco could see it in his eyes. Harry was debating whether or not it would be a good idea to come join him. As lonely as Draco was, he would have been more than happy to have Harry sit with him.

"Would you like to take a seat, it's hurting my neck to keep looking up at you." Draco managed to make is sound friendly and he even smiled at himself for it. He'd stopped crying a while ago and the distraction that Harry presented was more than a saving grace. He was sure Harry hadn't come after him or he would have been here a while ago, so something must have happened in the compartment for Harry to want to be away from his friends.

Harry's internal conflict seemed to work in Draco's favor. He took the seat beside Draco with a heavy sigh.

"Let me guess," Draco smiled. "Ron said something you didn't like and things went down hill?"

Harry looked at him weirdly and Draco had to hold his laughter. Being alone with Harry was so elating. Especially after the crying and the loneliness and the album. This was his second chance, he needed to make the most out of it.

"Ron?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow and a slight smile.

Shit, Draco forgot to call him Weasley. His panic didn't go unnoticed it seemed, as Harry burst out laughing, probably enjoying the look on his face. The little-

"Oh shut it. Slip of the tongue." Draco glared half-heartedly, not wanting that smile or that laugh to ever go away again. For the first time since the death of his greatest love, Draco felt the hole in his heart begin to fill and the pain that had constantly remained seemed to slowly be fading.

It took a little while for Harry to calm down and the silence to surround them as they sat there together.

For Draco it was a much needed silence. He needed to think about everything he was feeling. This Harry had so much in common with the Harry he had married, but they weren't the same at all. He didn't think it was such a bad thing. It would help him keep his head about the two different time-lines he kept in his memories.

For Harry, it was awkward. Malfoy—_Draco_, had changed far beyond anything Harry was able to understand. Just sitting here with Mal-_Draco_ was odd and only slightly uncomfortable. Something in Harry kept him from denying that he enjoyed it though. This new Draco's smile and his way of talking. Harry liked them, as weird as that sounded to him, he wanted to find out more about this Draco. So it seemed like the perfect place to start.

"What happened?"

Draco's head turned to Harry suddenly as the Gryffindor spoke. Confusion was plain on his face and Harry found himself smiling at the easy show of emotions on a Slytherin's face. Draco wasn't hiding his heart like he usually did. That soothed Harry a little more.

"This summer. What happened this summer for you to change like this?"

Something that caught Draco off guard was the fact that Harry sounded more curious than suspicious. Still, he couldn't answer the question honestly, now could he?

"I got a taste of what real friendship feels like." Draco answered simply as Harry's eyes searched his face. "And then I lost it."

Harry grimaced like someone who knew what that felt. While Draco was sure Harry had a pretty good idea, he didn't yet truly understand. And Draco would happily keep it like that.

"I'm sorry." Harry said it under his breath, as if he knew it wouldn't help but needed to say it anyways, and Draco was grateful for it, because at least it was honest.

"Don't be. Wasn't anyone's fault really. I just realized some things may be more important than-"

"You don't need to explain. I understand." Harry smiled, realizing how hard it was for Draco to keep talking.

"I have no doubt you do." Draco smiled. "A while ago, I didn't though. I was actually quite surprised when you neglected my offer of friendship the second time we met." Shaking his head, Draco looked at Harry's eyes. "I'm glad you did what you did though. Helped me see the kind of person I was."

Harry was slightly stunned at the deceleration and another internal conflict took place. Whether or not he should believe what Draco is telling him.

Bolting up to a standing possession, Harry turned on his heals and stood right in front of Draco, who looked just as confused as Harry felt. Still, he also felt that this was the right thing to do.

"So lets try this again, shall we?" Harry smiled holding out his hand. "My name is Harry Potter."

Draco's grin was something Harry never thought he would ever see. Pure happiness.

"Draco Malfoy." The blond answered grabbing onto Harry's hand and using it to pull himself up.

"It's nice to meet you Draco."

And there is was. There was his _true_ second chance.


	4. Easy Magic

_**I Am Draco Malfoy-Potter  
Chapter Three: Easy Magic**_

They separated when the train stopped, deciding that while Harry liked the new Draco, everyone else had yet to even see him, so the possible appearance of the two together wouldn't have fared very well among the other students. The ride in the carriage had been hell though. Forced into a carriage with Pansy, Blaise and Theo, it was a wonder that Draco was able to keep his breakfast in his stomach. Just seeing the other Slytherins left him feeling hollow and all the earlier happiness was shadowed by the memories their faces held.

No matter how many times Draco attempted to convince himself that it hadn't happened and Pansy, Blaise and Theo were his best friends and could be change, he still found himself having a hard time around them.

Blaise was probably the hardest to stomach.

Draco had witnessed the young Death Eater torture his father and smile at the approval in Voldemort's face. He also recalled that when Blaise turned to look at him his face had gone blank and cold. Just like a trained Slytherin hiding his emotions.

"Dray~! Why aren't you paying attention to me?" Pansy's whine had Draco sneering. They were sitting at the Slytherin tables eating the feast after Dumbledore had given his yearly speech, added on the introduction of Professor Lupin, the list of new confiscated items, and Hagrid teaching Care of Magical Creatures. All things that Draco knew in advance. Already Draco was in the beginning of a major migraine.

"Pansy if you want to keep that hand, you will remove it from my arm." Draco hissed, glaring at the girl who backed off surprised. Her Dray never looked so murderous.

"What's wrong Draco?" Blaise's voice was serious as it sounded from Pansy's other side, but Draco ignored him, stuffing a piece of chocolate into his mouth so he didn't have to answer. The taller male didn't let it go.

"Draco, I'm serious. Either talk or-"

"Or what Zabini?" Draco's eyes seemed to spit fire as they landed on Blaise, and anger so deep and intense that's been held back for so many years had suddenly found its way to the surface and Draco didn't know how to rein it back in. "You can't do anything without a word from me. You would even stop breathing if I said so. So what will you do if I'm not in a chatty mood?"

Every student at the Slytherin table quieted as their attentions turned to their Prince and one of his loyal followers.

"Don't make threats you can't come through with. And refrain from speaking to me until I address you, understood?" Draco felt himself raise back into the Slytherin's possession of power. Even more so when the taller boy glared at him but nodded his head slowly. Blaise was clearly not happy at being humiliated in front of the other Slytherins and even the new first years, but Draco could care less at that moment, finally feeling like he's had enough.

He pushed himself off his seat and nodded to Crabbe and Goyle. Those two carried no memories and were easier to look at in the face now a days. As he walked out of the Great Hall, he took a chance and allowed his eyes to search out Harry, needing the boy's reassuring smile to feel at least a bit alright again. What he found wasn't a smile. It was looks of confusion from not only his Harry, but actually most of the Gryffindor table that had been close enough to hear him snap at Blaise. He nodded when he met Harry's eyes and then sneered at everyone else.

He left the Great Hall before the feast had even ended and none of the teachers even attempted to stop him. That was good for Draco's sanity he reasoned.

Climbing up the stairs of Hogwarts took less time than it used too. It was probably due to his younger body and the lack of knee injuries. Once he got to the right floor and managed to locate the Room of Requirements, he finally felt safe enough to allow himself to drop the Slytherin mask.

It's been so many years since he's needed the damn thing, but bring it back was like riding a bike.

"I guess some things you just don't forget." He sighed and walked into the room his imagination had created.

A fire place sat lit in the far corner of the room, keeping it warm and adding a cozy feel. A love seat and two arm chairs, all colored an emerald green, made a sitting area in front of the burning flames. Besides the sitting area was a four poster bed with blood red silk sheets and a black comforter and pillow casings. On each side of the bed was a dark wood night stand both had lanterns on them but they were turned off so that the fire was the only bright light the room received.

"Well, it came pretty close. Guess I can't remember it that well after all." Draco sighed.

In his mind he had pictured his room at Snape Manor, but it intertwined a bit with the image of his shared bedroom with Harry in the Potter Manson.

Shaking his head he plopped onto the bed on his stomach and buried his face in the sheets. The smell was there. The smell of home and Harry. Least that he still remembered vividly and the room had given it to him. The absurd notion of thanking the room popped into his head before he shook it off. It was the little bit of Harry inside him, he swore it.

"I doubt I'm gonna last very long if everyday is like this." Draco mumbled into the bed before sleep completely overtook his relaxed mind. Harry's scent did that to him.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Dementors, Sirius Black, Lupin, what else can this year possibly throw at us." Ron groaned aloud from his bed, finding no problem in the fact that Seamus, Neville, and Dean could hear him too.

"Well there was that Malfoy thing at dinner." Seamus pointed out. That made Harry and Ron stiffen. They had decided to let the events in the train go and made peace, but the subject was still a little tender. Harry now had full confidence on Draco's improved personality but Ron wasn't quiet so taken by it.

"Don't even get me started." Ron growled before sighing.

Harry pulled out one of the only pictures he had of his parents and set it on his bed stand, smiling at the room in contentment.

"Good to be home, hm mate?" Ron grinned at him and Harry had to grin back as his mind went back to his and Draco's exchange on the train.

"Yeah."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The first day of classes wasn't really so terrible. They were all things that Draco already knew and he found himself simply wondering around in his mind for greater part of the day. It was when Care of Magical Creatures came along that anything interesting happened to him.

Blaise and Crabbe had teased Harry about his fainting on the train, and his affinity to dementors when Hagrid brought out Buckbeak. Like it had happened in the past, Harry had been chosen to approach the beast first and Draco watched in wonder, already knowing no harm would befall the Gryffindor. The only thing about it that seemed to change from the past was that Blaise had begun to be the one to take Draco's place as Harry's tormentor, this wasn't so odd to Draco. Harry grew a lot from his past scuffles with Darco, so it is only fit that time would replace Draco with someone who actually carried malice for Harry.

It was only do to Harry's proximity that Draco stepped in to intercept Blaise.

"Back down Blaise." Draco hissed at the boy coming between him and the hippogriff. The boy looked angry and confused.

"Why should I? That bird is clearly harmless or he would have attacked Potter." Blaise sneered back. "I bet I can get that thing to like me without having to bow like a girl."

When Blaise attempted to get past Draco, the boy grabbed his arm and threw him back.

"Back down!" Draco said harsher.

"You ride the bloody bird then!" Blaise yelled. The sound startling Buckbeak into backing up a couple steps.

Draco stared Blaise down, establishing his superiority right there in front of Slytherins and Gryffindors alike. "Fine." He let out a sigh and turned his back on Blaise facing the hippogriff with a frown.

This hadn't happened in the past. In the past he had gotten hurt by this bird and called it's execution, but he was going to do no such thing this time around. This was a pride thing now, he had to prove himself to Blaise otherwise the boy would believe he could fall out of Draco's control and that was unacceptable.

Slowly with his head down low, Draco approached the best.

Hagrid that had been too shocked to say anything before, but he began to protest when Draco tried to approach the hippogriff. A single glare from Draco had him quieting down though. Draco's father had influence, it was the reason Draco was in the possession of Prince within the Slytherins, so Hagrid new better than to do anything against the younger Malfoy. Still, it was dangerous.

"Draco." He heard Harry's voice call for him but he shook it off, this was something he had to do. Truthfully it was something he had wanted to do since he watched Harry fly on Buckbeak that first time. Now was his shot to do it without seeming like a prick.

Slowly and stead he kept moving forward, bowing lower when the Griffin backed off some. Soon there was barely any distance between them.

"Draco don-"

"Harry." Draco's voice was hard but soft. An intense command while attempting to keep quiet. "Let me handle this."

Lowering his head low while maintaining eye contact and raising his hand he waited. It took a few seconds but the Hippogriff had nudged his hand with his beak. Draco had to smile as he looked up at the beast. "Good hippogriff." He cooed.

The half-giant grinned as asked if Draco would like to ride it. When the blond nodded the half-giant picked Draco up by the waist and dropped him on Buckbeak's back, only earning slight sounds of surprise before he hit the hippogriff's behind and the bloody thing took off flying.

Draco could finally understand what Harry had been talking about all those years ago when the hippogriff had come up in conversation. Being on the back of the hippogriff was like flying on a broom, but more elating. On a broom you were in control of an object that helped keep you in the air, but the hippogriff was breathing, his heart pounding under his hands and its wings beating to keep them both up. It was amazing.

That act had gone a long way in making people respect him as Draco and not a Malfoy. Ron being, surprisingly, one of them. Seems the act of a Malfoy bowing was enough to make Ron let things go.

Draco wasn't too worried though. This growing in status would keep Blaise in his place. It was also making it easier to look at the taller man without swallowing his tongue.

The year seemed to fly by to Draco as he watched Harry from afar, picking moments to step in when it looked like Harry would be in needless danger. The only times he actually talked to the boy was in the library after classes. He would assist Harry in his work as well as doing his own. It had been the best few hours of every day.

Other than minor things, Draco allowed Harry to experience his third year as it should be. Learning the Patronus with Lupin after the blond refused to teach Harry himself, learning Sirius black was his godfather, even the episode in the Shrieking Shack. Harry and Hermione also had their time-turner adventure by themselves, saving the people that were in need, even Buckbeak as Blaise had commented to other teachers how dangerous it was to let students ride Hippogriff. Looks like some things just couldn't be stopped. And as much as it went against his promise, he stayed in the background and let Harry live out this part of his life. It was important to who he would become in the future after all. Draco would never knowing change who Harry was.

While Draco promised to protect Harry himself, he knew that if he stood in the way of Harry's growth it wouldn't benefit anything. Harry did have to fight Voldemort after all, Draco had no say in that one. So it was up to him to leave tasks in the past intact so that Harry may learn to be strong, it didn't hinder anything for him to leave clues though. He had done all that he could this year, and next year, the Tri-Wizard Tuornament, he would also have to sit and watch.

Not that he was particularly happy, but that is what the constant thinking in the middle of classes lead to as a result. Just as he himself needed some experiences to grow and become who he is, Harry was also under the same need. That didn't stop Draco from interfering sometimes though. Like Harry's home life.

"You headed home?"

They had just gotten off the train and the Weasleys and Hermione had all left King's Cross, so when Harry was all alone, Draco decided to go and ask him the pressing question.

Turning to see Draco, Harry smiled tiredly. "Sadly enough." Harry replied. "How about you?"

Draco shrugged. He'd set his parents a note a while ago saying he'd be spending his summer at a friend's house and they could go on vacation if they so wished. They sent a reply thanking him and wishing him well. Not surprising. His parents loved him but his dad was often busy and his mom loved nothing more than after wedding honeymoons.

"Not really. Parents are on vacation. I was wondering if I could spend the summer with you." Draco smiled, already knowing how this conversation was going to go. Especially when Harry's eyes lit up and then his whole face fell.

"My relatives are muggles Draco." Harry sighed. "You would hardly find them..." Harry struggled for the word.

"Pleasant?" Draco offered. It had been the same sentence that Harry had used to describe his relatives the first time around, and Draco offered the same word he had given in the past as well, smiling even wider at the deja vu. He hadn't gotten completely used to being in the past, but he was slowly getting there.

Harry smiled. "Yeah. Pleasant."

"It's okay." Draco said twirling his wand between his finger. "I can handle them."

Draco could to, seeing as he was sent to stay with Harry and his relatives during the summer of their sixth year, going onto their seventh. He knew exactly what to do to get them to leave him and Harry alone for the whole summer.

Harry didn't know that though and he fought with himself about how to answer.

On one hand Harry hadn't seen Draco that often and it would be great to have some fun during the summer for once. On the other, not even Ron offered to spend the summer at the Dursley's so why would Draco?

Narrowing his eyes, Harry spoke his mind. "Why would you wanna spend your summer with muggles?"

Draco sighed with a slight smile at Harry's careful nature. "Because you're there." Draco answered pushing the leather bag higher on his shoulder.

Harry stood silently for a moment, before nodding.

"Okay. Come on." He escorted Draco to the entrance of King's Cross where this nasty relatives awaited him.

"Uncle Vernon." Draco scowled at the oaf as Harry went about introductions. "This is Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is my uncle."

"Pleaser." Draco sneered with his nose up, acting mightier-than-thou. Harry just shook his head with a smile, knowing Draco was only trying to intimidate Vernon.

The big oaf turned and angry glare to Harry.

"What is this boy?" He asked suspiciously.

"Draco's going to be staying with me this summer." Harry said, not cutting corners. The colors that flashed through Vernon's face was almost mesmerizing had the man not looked so ugly.

"He will do no such thing!" Vernon yelled catching the attention a many passer-byers.

Draco huffed pulling out his wand and pressing it against Vernon's large stomach while hiding it with his dark blue hoodie.

"Oh yes. He will." Draco hissed.

Vernon's eyes told the blond that the fat bastard was scared, but the dumb oaf just had to dig a deeper grave. "You're under aged! You can't do magic!" He went to grab Draco's wand but was stopped with a strong stunner. The big man's scream caught even more attention.

"Age means nothing to me. You will live peacefully if you remember that."

He strolled past Vernon, pulling Harry with him. As the brunet pushed his cart.

"How did you do that?" Harry whispered in awe. "We aren't supposed to use magic outside of school."

Draco smiled and held up a wand Harry hadn't seen before.

"Untraceable wand. I use it to practice at home over the summer, figured it'd come in handy if muggles wanted to pick on us when we can't defend ourselves."

Harry gasped. "No way! Where can I get one?"

Draco smirked. "You can use this one when I'm not using it."

Harry frowned. "I thought that wands picked their masters."

"They do." Draco reassured. "But when people have a strong connection, so do their magic and therefor, their wands."

"Do we have a strong connection?" Harry asked with a small smile.

"No." Draco answered in a monotone, making Harry frown. "But we're getting there." He turned his head and sent Harry a smirk before having the brunet pick out the oaf's car.

Looking around to make sure no one would see, Draco shrunk Harry's trunk and helped the brunet get Hedwig in the back of the car.

"It's so much easier with magic." Harry sighed. Draco just laughed.

"I hope you're ready for a fun summer." Draco promised. "Because magic is going to make everything easier."

* * *

A/N: I want to thank my loyal reviewers who are seeing me through this story with such good reviews. I've been writing more and more because I'm motivated by the people who actually take the time to comment. So I really really want to thank those individuals.

Chapter four will be coming up in a couple hours depending on reviews. How soon do you guys want to read the next chapter?


	5. Oh My Dragon

_**I Am Draco Malfoy-Potter**_

_**Chapter Four: Oh My Dragon**_

"Hey, Draco. Do you know what an animagus is?"

Draco's eyes strayed off the book he was reading and landed on Harry's anxious face. Slowly, showing no emotion, the blond saved the page he was in and closed his book, sitting up on the large bed they had transfigured into Harry's small room.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" He knew why Harry was asking, but he wasn't about to make this easy for the Gryffindor. Learning to be animagus was danerous, especially for under age wizards.

Harry's eyes brightened at his words.

"Because I think I may be one." Harry smiled confidently. "My dad was one, my godfather, my mother."

"Yes, I do believe you have more than enough power to become one." Draco nodded.

"Then you'll help-"

"No. Not until we are at least 16. Harry, turning into an animagus is dangerous, especially when your magic isn't mature enough to protect your human body as you change." Draco explained, more than relieved when Harry's face went from disappointed to sad understanding.

"That's what I thought. My parents didn't become one until fifth year. I was just hoping..."

"It's alright to hope. There is a potion that is supposed to tell you what animal you would become. I can brew that when we get to Hogwarts if you would like." Draco offered as he went to the edge of the bed and climbed out of it. Harry was on his stomach at the foot of the bed and he watched the blond with a smile.

"I'd like that, thanks."

Draco smiled back. "No problem."

It had been three weeks into the summer. The first day had been awkward to say the least. When Draco saw his house and the rest of his family, he instantly began to put the untraceable wand to use. Changing Harry's room had been the wand's first job.

Draco had enlarged it magically, had renewed furniture, had expanded the bed, and had changed the wall paper just for that added affect.

By the end of it, he had made Harry's room look like one of the rooms in Slytherin dorms and the thought made Draco laugh and Harry cringe. Harry had actually liked the changes before Draco told him where the inspiration came from.

The Dursley's left them alone for the most part, the only one who ever came close to them was Dudley and that was only because he was curious about all the new and nice things Harry was getting and why he didn't get any too.

It had been very fun for Harry to watch Dudley beg for something that was, for the first time, too expensive for his parents to give him.

Draco had also been helping Harry with his spell works, allowing him to use the untraceable wand to practice anything he wanted. It had only been last week that he had begin to try and teach Harry some spells he believed would help protect the brunet when the tormentor came around. He didn't tell Harry that part though, he only told the younger boy that it would be helpful to get ahead in classes. Harry had more than agreed.

The brunet never thought that doing magic during the summer could be so fun. Under Draco's watch, Harry had learned new Transfiguration and Charms probably into sixth year material. Potions though, would only be studied in theory as he couldn't have Harry brewing anything in muggle house. That is where Harry's Animagus question came into play.

He had given Harry a sixth year Transfiguration book to read through before working on some spells and Harry had apparently skipped straight to the Animagus section. It didn't surprise Draco any.

"So do you know what animagus you're going to be?" Harry brought it up again during one of their morning runs. Draco had told Harry that he was aiming to beat the Gryffindor at Qudditch during the next year, but Harry protested, leading to morning runs and dull training sessions in Harry's room. It was mostly just pushups and crunches, but at least Draco had the Gryffindor working out.

"Yes I do." Draco answered easily, not even a bit winded. This had frustrated Harry because despite being the better Seeker, Harry had the worst stamina.

"And what would that be?" Harry asked, keeping pace with the taller blond.

Draco paused before he answered debating whether or not it would be good to answer at all.

"Do you know what your Patronus is Harry?" Draco asked quietly, not really expecting the green eyed boy to hear and acting surprised when he did.

"What my patronus is? A patronus has a shape?" Harry asked in confusion. Draco sighed with a fond smile and stopped running, leaving Harry to stop himself too.

"A Patronus isn't just a spell Harry, it's a reflection of our souls. A light in our hearts. Only people with light hearts can produce a Patronus." He explained carefully. "You don't focus on seeing any form in your Patronus, so for now it is only a bright light, but you can give it form if you wish, but not just any form, it takes the form of your soul."

"Can you preform a solid patronus?" Harry asked curiously.

Draco only nodded.

"I'll help you do it too when we get back home if you want." Draco smirked as he continued running. "If you can beat me there!"

"Hey!" Harry yelled running after Draco. "That's not fair!"

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Okay, show me!"

Draco smirked openly sitting down on Harry's bed and toeing off his shoes before settling back, breathing hard. Harry had his hand on his knees doubled over trying to catch his breath.

"If I do recall correctly, I said _if_ you beat me in the race." Draco answered and Harry shook his head.

"Come on Draco, we both know you're dying to show off." Harry grinned and Draco followed. Harry had come to know Draco really well over not only the last three weeks, but also from each and every meeting they've had during third year. For Harry, Draco's personality and his presence were refreshing. They got along so surprisingly well that Harry sometimes found himself dumbfounded.

No one could know any of this though. Expect for maybe Hermione who had joined in their study sessions every once in a while. Hermione had let go of her problems with Draco faster than Harry had imagined, but Ron still refused to trust anything named Malfoy. That would be why Harry and Ron's relationship had been a bit tense by the end of third year.

"Good point." Draco laughed before pulling out the black undetectable wand. "Expecto Patronum."

Smoothly, while lights came from the tip of Draco's wand and gathered together on the four beside the bed. A wolf standing as tall as Harry's desk and as wide as his bed stared back at him and Harry gaped.

"Wicked." breathed the brunet who brought a hand out to stroke the light wolf's head. The wolf allowed it, going as far at to give his hand a little lick before Draco vanished it.

"You've gotta show me how to do that..." Harry insisted as he went to sit beside Draco. It was easier to be close or even touch the boy now. After three weeks of sharing the same bed, no matter how big, it was to be expected.

"I could do it now if you want? We got time until breakfast."

That made Harry laugh. "I can't believe you got them to agree to have us sit at the table for meals. I have never sat with the Dursleys and I didn't think you wanted to."

"It's the principle Harry." Draco replied with his Malfoy mask, his nose in the air. "By forcing them to accept us at their table, we show them that we are strong enough to request anything we want, and if they are smart, they will do it."

"Yeah yeah, I know. You explained it already. It's just...weird." Harry shook his head. "Now come on, teach me!"

Draco smirked as he went about showing Harry again and explaining what he did and what he was feeling and thinking of.

"The memory has to be stronger than the one you used to produce the light. It also works if you have a strong will to protect. When I cast the same spell, I think of the old happy memory, and the stronger happy memory together along with the person I want to protect the most. Soon you won't have to think about it so much and you'll start to think about that person and those memories even in the hardest situations." Draco explained as the wolf came out again, moving around the room with ease and poise. So Malfoy-like.

"So what memory are you using?" Harry asked.

Draco froze. How was he supposed to tell him that the memory the blond was thinking of was the day Harry had married him and the days each of his children were born?

"A memory about my family." Draco side-stepped, his tone hard so that Harry wouldn't question further. He didn't.

"Now just picture something happy, really really happy and try it."

Harry nodded. Closed his eyes and cast the spell. "Expecto Patronum."

It only took seven tries for Harry to get a solid form that walked around the room in wonder, probably reflecting Harry's own feelings.

"What is that?" Harry asked in a daze. His patronus looked a bit like a lizard who stood on two legs. It's head was long but small with big eyes that swirled silver.

"That, my friend, is a dragon. You're one of the first people I know with a magical creature for a patronus." Draco smiled as he looked at the little dragon who came near him and sniffed at his hand. He pet the smooth scales on the patronus' head and was pleasantly surprised when it spread out its wings.

"It'll get bigger as your power grows. I'm guessing this little dragon is going to be very powerful and hard to miss when you get older." Draco commented, lying a little bit. He didn't guess, he knew. Harry's patronus would resemble Draco's animus, just as Draco's patronus was Harry's. They were soul mates after all. Not that Harry needed to know this. "Good job."

"Thanks."

The rest of the day was spent with a very dazed Harry.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"You're leaving today..aren't you?" It wasn't really supposed to be a question but that was how it sounded as Harry stood at the door to his room watching Draco pack his trunk.

"Mother wants a few days with me before I am sent to Hogwarts." Draco sighed annoyed. He didn't particularly want to go home and leave Harry at the mercy of these muggles, but his mother was still his mother.

"So you'll be leaving me alone then." Harry commented softly, sending a jab at Draco's heart with his words.

Draco sighed and stood from his squat. He'd been checking his trunk to make sure he had what he brought but paused when he saw his wand. He had his back and he wasn't going to be doing much magic around his parents. So why not?

"Here. You keep this." Draco handed the undetectable wand to Harry. "I think you'll be needing it more. Keep those muggles in place for me will ya?"

He actually got a smile out of Harry before it fell again.

"I had fun this summer. Thanks a lot." Harry said with a dejected sigh not really sounding grateful at all.

Draco snorted. "Well thanks for that amazing show of gratitude, I'll defiantly be doing this again next summer." replied the blond sarcastically. Harry's eyes widen.

"No, I am grateful! It's just...I don't really want you to leave. I'd be alone here for a whole week before Vernon took me back to King's Cross." Harry paused. "Even then we can't be as open as we are now."

Draco understood what Harry meant, he really did, but he had already attempted to deny his mother and the woman had threatened to come get him herself. Draco couldn't let his parents know that he had spent the whole summer with Harry Potter, nothing good would come of it for now. He would have to wait for Voldemort's Resurrection to convert his father.

"I know you'll be a bit lonely, but we'll find a way to stay friends, you're not getting rid of me that easily. I just got you!" Draco protested animatedly making Harry laugh. Exactly what he wanted.

"You aren't getting rid of me either. I'm just starting to like you!" A rush went through Draco at his words and he had to keep himself from pulling the Gryffindor into his arms.

"Just starting?" He asked with a frown, though what he was feeling was far from sadness.

Harry just laughed.

Draco could listen to that laugh for the rest of his light.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"How was your summer Draco?" Lucius smiled as his son entered his study. He had hardly seen the boy but it seemed going back to Hogwarts had done the boy good. After that night where Draco woke up screaming, the boy had walked around like a corpse for his remaining time at home before school whisked him away again.

"It was good. Stayed with Blaise all summer." Draco lied easily. Even if his parents cared enough to question the Zabini's, they were more than glad to pretend if that's what pleased the Malfoy's.

"Good good, he's a good influence on you. He'll grow to do great things." Lucius praised and Draco's form went stiff.

_If only you knew._ Draco thought gravely, but aloud he said "I'm sure he will."

"Did you greet your mother yet?" Lucius asked. "She's been anxious to see you."

"No, I asked Winky and he was unaware of her whereabouts." Draco answered strolling forward and sitting on one of the plush chairs in front of his father's desk. "How was your summer?"

Lucius smirked brightly, a new look for the senior Malfoy. _Obviously he and mother had fun. _Draco thought smirking and shaking his head.

"I must thank you for the vacation you allowed me and your mother to have. We did in fact enjoy ourselves greatly." Lucius rose and eye brow suggestively getting a bellowing laugh out of Draco. He really had missed his father, no matter how mean the man was when under the stress of Voldemort.

"No need to thank me. I'll be gone next summer too." With that he rose and left the senior Malfoy's study, going in search of his mother.

He found the woman in the gardens throwing corn at the pure white peacocks.

"Hello Dragon, how was your summer?" She repeated Lucius' words from earlier and smiled dreamily. Apparently his father had actually bothered to be romantic to her this summer if her obvious cheerfulness was anything to go by.

"Mine was good and I heard all about yours from Father." He smirked into his blushing face. He knew he'd just gotten his father in trouble, but he really didn't see the bad point in it. He was still in a good mood due to his seven weeks with Harry.

"I'm sure you had fun Dragon. Those runs did you well this summer."

Draco paused at her words. He hadn't told her about his and Harry's morning runs...

"I didn't-"

"Don't lie Dragon, it isn't proper." Narcissa frowned. "Why didn't you tell us you were close with the Potter boy?"

The way she had asked the question made him hiss at her, something he never expected to do in his life.

"He is not just 'the Potter boy' mother. His name is Harry." Draco tried to avoid the actual question, but this move never worked on his mother, even if he worked on his father.

"Then why are you suddenly so close to Harry?" She asked again, pausing only briefly to say the boy's first name. "Just last summer you were raving about how much you disliked him and how much his existence is a waist of oxygen." She stopped and started at her as her son winced when she had repeated the words he had in fact once said about Harry.

"This are different now mother." Draco sighed.

"And just what is so different? Something has been going on ever since the night you woke up from that nightmare."

"It wasn't a nightmare." Draco said quietly.

"What was that?" Narcissa insisted.

"It wasn't a..." He paused. "Come with me."

He grabbed his mother's hand and began to drag her into the mansion, even as she protested behind him. He found his way into an abandoned wing and walked right through the wards dragging his mother who had stopped protesting and was now demanding that he release her.

Draco found the door he was looking for easily and opened it, pushing her inside before he looked around and followed along.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy why have you-" She stopped at the look in his face. Desperation.

"I've been keeping this to myself, shouldering this by myself. I can't do it anymore. Mum..." Her breath caught in her throat. Her little boy hadn't called her 'mum' since he turned 9. "I want to show you something." He sighed.

Walking further into the dusty room, he stood at the far wall and hit the middle board. The room was old and completely empty but that change as soon as Draco hit the wood.

It was like the room they stood in suddenly change. Clean green walls with a marble floor and a lone Pensive bowl in the middle of the room. "How did you-" She asked but stopped when her son pulled out his wand and pointed it at his temple, pulling out a silver and blue string of memories and letting them drop into the water.

"I didn't know you knew what a Pensive was." Narcissa breathed. "They don't teach you that in school and your father has never-"

"Harry showed me. Not this Harry, _my_ Harry...just. Watch these memories mum...I need someone to lean on..." He looked down and held his right elbow with his left hand. Standing like he always had as a child when he was afraid to show his emotions. Before Lucius had taught him about the Malfoy Mask. This boy in front of her was trying to bare his soul to her and she, as a mother, had no choice but to accept.

"Okay. Okay my Dragon." She breathed and stepped forward. An urging from Draco had her inside the Pensive watching the memories by herself.

Draco stayed outside, holding his tears back as he waited for his mother to view the memories. To know everything.

Inside that Pensive he had placed the memory of her and Lucius falling at Voldemort's hands, he had placed the memories of his children's birth each, he had placed his happiest memory with Harry, as well as Harry's death, and finally, the night he had talked to his children about what he would do.

He waited at least an hour before Narcissa was out of the Pensive struggling to breath under the weight of everything she has just seen. In her mind she was trying to find a way to deny it. Maybe the memories were altered, maybe Draco was lying to her. But she knew. The memories weren't altered, the only lie was the one she was telling herself.

"Oh Dragon..." She breathed out again trying to stand. When had she fallen to her knees she wondered.

"Mum..." Draco replied going forward to help her up. Once she was on her feet, she pulled him into a hug so tight one of Draco's ribs was probably breaking.

"Oh my Dragon. You...how old are you?"

Draco hesitated to answer the question, wondering what she really thought about the whole situation.

"34."

"Oh my Dragon..." She repeated again. Draco was getting a bit agitated with the waiting for an actual response.

"Do you have anything else to say?" he asked desperately.

She shook her head into her son's shoulder before uttering those same words again. "Oh my Dragon..."

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. Relaxing in Narcissa's hold. At least she wasn't calling him crazy and sending him away.

"Oh my Dragon indeed." Draco smirked.

* * *

A/N: I've got a request for a lucky reader.

I've been writing as fast as I can and the story has been going pretty quickly, and while things are going to slow down, I need someone who would be willing to BETA my chapters and catch my mistakes. As soon as a BETA is found I will be Correcting the first few chapters too.

Would anyone like to help me out just email me: erase-the-past

I'll be sending that Beta chapters by email and then posting his/her's corrections so remember to thank the Beta in your reviews too :) Thank you very much.

And it has come to my attention that I'm taking this story really fast, and there is a reason for that. You see, the story hasn't really begun yet, not the one that I really want to tell. So I skipped over bullshit like Third year. Fourth year will be slower though as Harry and Draco start getting closer, and then during fifth year...a twist throws everything off whack. So wait for it eagerly.


	6. Cat Outta the Bag

_**I Am Draco Malfoy-Potter**_

_**Chapter Five: Cat Out Bag**_

"So these are my grandchildren?"

Narcissa's voice was far away as she looked through the album that future Harry had made.

After Narcissa was done crying and listening to the explanation her son had for her, they had settled themselves in Draco's room where the blond had pulled out Malfoy-Potter album.

"They're beautiful Dragon."

Draco had allowed himself to view the album with his mother, despite the fact that by himself he had only managed to make it to the second page. Narcissa's excitement about her grandchildren almost vibrated the air around them.

"What his name?" Her finger pointed out a smiling boy with unruly black hair that showed teeth, but the front two were missing. His silver eyes closed.

"Leo." Draco answered with a fond smile. "Leonis Sirius Malfoy-Potter."

"And him?" Next to the boy was a blond that looked guilty as his green eyes begged for forgiveness.

"Scorpius James. He looks exactly like me now, he's 14 years old and his eyes mother, his eyes are exactly like Harry's."

"I can tell." Narcissa looked in wonderment at the photo, running her fingers through each boy's image as if she would touch them this way.

"And the ones that look alike?" She pointed to another picture in the same page, one with two look alike twins smiling to show their teeth, the first two also missing.

"James Lucius and Lilian Cissa." Draco waited for the obvious reaction, and he got it.

"You named them after us?" Her eyes were glossy, almost spilling over but she held in it, looking again at the photo. It seemed as if she was longing for these kids as bad as Draco was.

"Yes. Harry convinced me to have them, and together with Severus we created a potion that allows a sergeant mother's DNA to be stripped from the child and be replaced with the DNA of the other father. Scop is the oldest, the day he was born our potion had been proven successful. Even a DNA test with the mother had come up negative. He was only and truly ours."

"That's amazing Draco..." Narcissa seemed to be at an information overdrive, she was both sad and happy, both disappointed and hopeful. Her emotions were everywhere and she was so lost that she wondered what Draco was feeling. "You've grown so much..." She touched her little boy's cheek, and for a moment she did not see the 14 year old face. Narcissa saw the face of the 34 year old Draco talking to his children that the Pensive had allowed her to witness.

Tears shun in his eyes but he kept his promise and held them in. Draco nodded mutely as arms came around him.

"He is important to you. So important that you would go back in time to save him from the pain he has felt all his life. Whatever you do Draco. I will be by your side. I'm sorry for what this family has put you through, but hopefully, we can also be a part of the Malfoy-Potters?"

"You're planning to tell father?" Draco asked numbly. Whether or not she did, he didn't care. He had her support and surly she would convince his father.

"Yes. Telling him the truth would be the only way to get him to turn against his Lord. We will be safe, and we will keep Harry safe until my grandchildren are born." The determination in her voice was startling and Draco smiled. He always knew that his mother would love his children, but now he had a frown row seat to her dedication to children she had not even met.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"You are my child. You should know yourself that love this strong can't be fought against." With a firm nod she rose and went to the door before pausing. "May I borrow the album? I would like too look through all of it before I show your father."

Draco hesitated due to the fact that he himself had not managed to get through the whole thing. This was the last thing Harry left him, he didn't particularly want to just give it away.

"I won't allow it to be destroyed, and if it makes you feel better, I will even make a copy and leave the original with you." She reassured him.

"Please do...I don't want to let this out of my sight." Draco breathed holding the album to his chest.

"Alright my Dragon." Narcissa smiled and waved her wand whispered a smell and headed out with an identical copy of the Malfoy-Potter album.

When she was gone, Draco opened the book again and tried to go through some more pages.

There was Hermione and Ron's wedding where little Scorpius had been the ring barer. There was a picture of their first born, a girl named Rose who resembled her aunt Ginny, and their second born a boy named Hugo with Ron's face.

Pictures of Scorpius and his siblings playing with Rose and Hugo, and pictures of Harry and himself holding the children as well as the could.

Every memory was sharp and thick in his throat and the pain was even more so.

"I miss you. I miss you the way you were then just as much as I miss them. Harry..."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Achoo!"

"Are you alright mate?" Ron asked from the bed across from Harry.

"Yeah I'm fine just a sneeze." Harry laughed. Ron was holding his heart a look of shock on his face.

"Bloody hell mate, you sneeze like a cannon."

"Yeah yeah, just get to bed. Didn't your dad say something about getting up really early tomorrow?" Harry huffed at the red head and hopped into what was designated _his_ bed while he stayed at the Burrow.

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me! We woulda been up all night!" Ron smiled Harry's way as he too got into bed.

"We probably still will Ron." Harry smirked.

A day or two after Draco had left Harry's house, Ron and the twins came to Number 4 Private Drive to pick him up for an exciting trip of sorts. That was all the twins would till him and Ron wasn't being much of a chatter box either.

Something in Harry's heart lifted as he remembered his summer with Draco, and with a smile on his face he let his mind drift off until he no longer heard Ron's snores. He'd wished Draco could be with them all, going on this 'exciting trip' too. He would have to find a way for Ron and Hermione to accept Draco, or before long, his new friendship with the blond Slytherin would fall to ruin.

With that last though, he finally fell unconscious.

"_Oh no no no my Lord Voldemort. I only meant...perhaps if we were to do it without the boy..."_

"_NO! The boy is everything, it cannot be done without him and it WILL be done exactly as I say. Gather our old comrades. Send them a sign."_

"_Nagini tells me the old caretaker is standing outside the door. Step aside so that I can give our guest a proper greeting."_

An angry green light flashes before Harry's closed eyes and he bolts awake sweating and panting.

"Harry!" _Hermione _his flustered and panicking brain processes.

"Hermione" he said out loud, listening to his scratchy voice. "Bad dream. When did you get here?"

"Just now." Hermione smiled. "You?"

"Last night." Harry smiled back as the girl went over to Ron's bed and started to shake at his dead corpse.

"Wake up. Wake up Ronald!" She yelled into the poor boy's ear and Ron bolted up staring at the girl like she was a raving lunatic.

"Bloody hell." He breathed tiredly and Harry laughed at him from his side of the room.

"Believe me Ron, my awakening was ruder than yours." Harry laughed as he runs over the images of his dream in his head. A snake, an old man, a mysterious man, and Wormtail surrounding Voldemort. A shiver ran down his back as Hermione started talking again.

"Honestly. Get dressed, and don't go back to sleep." She turned to Ron who was already going back under the covers. She ripped them off of him and smacked his arm. "Come on Ron! Your mother says breakfast"s ready."

!~!~!~!

It took a while, but when everyone was fed, they were all given back packs to carry and were sent on their way with Arthur Weasley.

"Where are we actually going?" Harry asked as he lugged the back pack around, already not liking the situation.

"Don't know. Hey Dad!" Ron called out to Arthur who was walking on ahead in the direction of an old man who stood at the top of a hill. "Where are we going?"

"Haven't the foggiest." Arthur smiled back. "Keep up!"

Harry glared at the back of Arthur's head but did as he was told.

The old man smiled as he saw the group headed towards him. "Arthur! It's about time son."

Arthur smiled back and accepted the man's hand. "Sorry Amos. Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start." Then he turned to the kids who followed behind him. "This is Amos Diggory everyone, he works with me in the ministry" Then he turned to the boy standing next to Amos, a little older than Harry probably 17 by the looks of him. "And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?"

The boy grinned back at Arthur. "Yes sir."

That was when Amos spotted Harry. The look of admiration and surprise he was so used to seeing on the faces of people he just met now took it's place in Amos' face and Harry gulped.

"Merlin's beard, you must be Harry Potter." the man breathed and harry suddenly felt awkward.

"Yes sir." He answered before noticing the group had begun to move again. "This way."

Everyone had begun to climb the hill again and at the top was a boot that had absolutely no place there.

"Why are they all standing around that manky old boot?" Harry thought aloud, but was answered by the twins who followed behind him.

"That isn't just any old manky boot mate." Fred said as he passed Harry.

"It's a portkey." George finished smiling.

Everyone stood around the boot, touching the object in some way while Harry just looked confused.

"Time to go. Ready?" Arthur asked the group and looked around.

"What's a 'portkey'?" Harry insisted.

"After 3" Amos said ignoring Harry's question. "One...Two.."

"Harry!" Arthur called and Harry started and rushed to put his hand on the boot. "Three!"

The sudden flash was startling and Harry was blinded for a moment before realizing they were all flying through the air. Arthur called out to them. "Let go kids!"

Hermione panicked. "What?!"

"Let! Go!"

When the kids followed Arthur's instructions it was like the ground rose up the meet them as Harry, Hermione and the young Weasley's all crashed to the ground with a violet Thump. Arthur, Amos, and even Cedric came down as if they were walking on air and Harry glared at the three from the ground before Cedric helped him up with a smirk.

"Thanks." Harry huffed.

As everyone rose, they began walking again, and what once was a clear and open field turned into a gathering of tents and people who walked around in bright matching colors cheering.

"Well kids, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Is he here?" Lucius asked as he and Draco walked down the stadium's row of seats. Draco followed on his tail, frowning as he noticed his father's face. Apparently his mother had told his father everything, and while the man had accepted it for the most part, this morning had been different. The man was on edge and cautious about the slightest of things and Draco knew why, but he was also giving nothing away.

"He is." Draco answered with a sigh. He would be seeing Harry today but it wouldn't turn out very good. The outcome of today would lead to a bit of suffering for Harry, and Draco wasn't too comfortable with the thought. "The attack is tonight. Isn't it." He said silently to his father.

The man's eyes widened briefly breaking the Malfoy mask before snapping it back into place. "Yes. He's called his forces and we will declare his revival tonight."

"He's not revived, he just split his souls. That's why he still lives when he should be dead, as long as his souls are in this world than so will he." Draco growled.

"Yes well-"

"Blimey Dad, how far up _are_ we?"

Ron's voice from above stopped their conversation as they saw the group of Weasley's headed up. Draco spotted Harry in an instant.

"Well put it this way," Lucius said gaining the groups attention. " If it rains, you'll be the first to know."

"Father!" Draco called as Ron glared at the elder Malfoy. Lucius froze for a moment before sighing. Nature was a hard thing to go against, but since his son had managed, so would he. He guessed.

"We're in the Minister's box." Draco pointed out, looking up into Harry's eyes. "It's an invatation by the Minister himself-"

"Don't boast you little prick."

"Ron" His father intercepted.

Draco grit his teeth and focused on Harry. "I was going to ask if you lot would like to join." He had said it harsher than he was hoping to, but Ron really knew how to boil his blood. "We can bring guests."

Arthur seemed surprised as the elder Malfoy said nothing against his son, just kept staring at the group as if waiting for and answer.

"Sure. Alight then" Arthur answered.

Draco caught the sight of Harry's smile just as the group began pushing their way down to join the Malfoy's in the minister's box. Ron trailing behind clearly sulking.

"You know mate," Fred said letting his elbow rest on Draco's shoulder.

"We never thought we would say this." George chimed in taking Draco's other side.

"But you aren't that bad a fellow." The twins smiled at him and Draco was incline to smile back.

"Things change." He said shrugging his shoulder, telling without words for the twins to get off.

"Hey! It's the Irish!" Ron exclaimed as green and yellow flooded the stadium and the Irish team flew by the crowd across from the Minister's box.

"And the Bulgarians!" Fred screamed as red and gold started to replace the green and yellow. The players whizzed by the Minister's box, one of them stopping to wave before flying off with the rest of the team.

Draco watched as the twin's cheered practically falling out of the Minister's box. Ron was right there with them, but Harry remained a bit behind, looking at Draco every once in a while with a slight smile. He mouthed a quite "Thank you" Before being interrupted.

The announcer's voice bellowed over the crowd as he "Good evening! It gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup. Let the match begin!"

~!~!~!~!~

The walk back to their tent was a bit more eventful then the game had been. Unsurprisingly, the Bulgarians had one when Viktor Krum captured the Snitch with two hours into the game. Harry had actually been keeping track of the snitch for most of the game and only lost track of it when Draco came close to rest a hand on his shoulder or talk quietly into his ear while everyone else cheered.

Ron had enjoyed the game most of all, being so close to the field was elating and he was still a bit high off the adrenaline of the game.

"There's no one like Krum. He's like a bird the way he rides the wind. He's more than an athlete, he's an artist." Ron's voice was so airy that it had everyone laughing. The twins were bumping hips screaming at the top of their lungs. "KRUM!" The tent filled with roars of glee. Ginny laughed the loudest, turning to her brother. "Think you're in love Ron?" She joked. The twins caught the comment and howled. Fred and George bypassed the laughter long enough to start singing. "Viktor I love you! Viktor I do!" Harry heard this and laughed joining in as they went about the rest of the song. "When we're apart my heart beats only for youuuu!"

Loud shouts drowned the twins out and Fred whirled around wondering where it came from. "Looks like the Irish have got their pride on." He cheered before his father walked into the tent and scowled at them.

"Stop it! It's not the Irish, we need to get out of here. Now!"

They scrambled to gather their stuff and get out of the tent. Once outside they were met with what could only be called pure chaos. People were running and screaming in fear and they knocked into most of the Weasley family, Harry, and Hermione.

"Everyone get back to the Portkey and stay together." Arthur yelled before turning to the twins. "Fred, George, Ginny is your responsibility."

The two nodded and saluted in sync before they each grabbed onto one of Ginny's arms.

As they rushed to leave Harry was knocked over. Curling into himself so as to not get too stepped on, he closed his eyes and tried to keep breathing. Something hit his head hard and it didn't take long for darkness to cloud his vision.

Before he fell into the shadow's throes, he heard Draco's voice calling out to him. And that was the last thing he remembered.

* * *

A/N: Here's a little message to 'Guest' who commented on my last chapter. lol NO! No way in hell would I make Harry fall for Blaise...No the twist is a bit more pleasant than that. :)

There will be a hint in the next chapter about the twist. A really really big hint so look for it! BTW, still looking for a BETA if ANYONE wants to help me. Thank you all for reading and Thank you to the people who reviewed. I'll keep writing :)


	7. People Like You

_**A/N: Here it is people, the hint to the twist is at the bottom. Some people are right and some are wrong but now everybody will know. I hope you enjoy it and this chapter. Btw, I won't be able to write tomorrow, so I'm updating tomorrow's chapter TODAY! :) I have my driving test and a concert tomorrow, so I won't be able to, but at least you guys get an early treat. Love you all, thank you for reading! Here it is.**_

* * *

_**I Am Draco Malfoy-Potter**_

_**Chapter Six: People Like You**_

"Harry?"

Draco cradled Harry's body to his chest as the Death Eaters strolled around looking for innocents. He was crouched down, covering Harry's body with his own.

"Harry, please wake up. Please." Draco was in the middle of a panic. This was the plan, his father had warned him. The Death Eaters were strolling around looking for Harry, and if they found them, things would end worse than they had in the future.

Suddenly the Death Mark was shot into the sky as everything turned green for a second before fading black.

"Harry!" Ron's voice surprised Draco, but he bolted up with Harry's body in his arms.

"Ron! Over here!" He screamed back. He seemed to have gotten the red head's attention.

"Malfoy?" Finally Ron came into view followed closely by a coughing Hermione.

"He's unconscious, help me get him out of here." Draco called, supporting Harry with his shoulder. Ron went to Harry's other side, supporting him without a word or even a face at Draco.

"It's them isn't it." Ron asked tensely as Hermione walked along side them.

Draco swallowed thickly. "Yes."

Suddenly a flash of light passed right by Draco's head, making the blond throw himself towards Ron's side. "What the-"

"STOP! That's my son!"

Arthur Weasley ran towards the children, followed by a man who probably shot the spell at Draco's head.

"Ron, Harry, Hermione, Draco are you alright?" Arthur's eyes were honestly worried as he looked Draco over to see if the spell had actually struck the blond. Draco just gulped, holding back his instinct to hug the man. Arthur had given him a father figure after his father's death, but this Arthur wasn't the same anymore.

"Which of you conjured this?!" The man with Arthur yelled at the kids, coming close enough to grab Draco by the collar. As he pulled the blond to him Draco was forced to let go of Harry who was caught by Ron. "It was you! Wasn't it you little Death Eater!"

"Barty! You can't possibly.." Arthur stopped, not willing to continue.

Barty glared at Draco's face as the blond remained strong glaring right back. "Do not lie! You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"Crime?" Harry's small voice made Draco's eyes widen. Without care he slapped Barty's hand away and rushed to Harry's side.

"Harry? Are you alright?" He asked dusting the brunet off as Ron let him try standing on his feet.

Arthur ignored the exchange. "Barty, they're just kids." Arthur insisted. Harry scowled.

"What crime?" He asked again, louder so he could be heard. He used the arm Draco offered to help him stand. Hermione coming to his other side to help support him as Ron went to his father's side.

"Harry..." Hermione whispered. "It's _his_ mark."

Harry's eyes went to Draco who looked like he was not going to talk even the worst of tortures. "Those people tonight, in the masks...they're _his_ too aren't they? They're his followers." It was directed at Draco and the blond mutely nodded.

"Father warned me." Draco sighed. "I tried to get to you before the attack, but I couldn't get through the crowd. I panicked when I saw you laying on the ground like you were..."

"Lucius warned me too." Arthur nodded. "Told me to call Dumbledore as soon as possible but right after the game the attack began too quickly. The ministry called the **Aurrors** before I could call the headmaster."

"This is not a matter for the Headmaster to care for." Barty said arrogantly.

Harry sighed as he leaned on Draco hiding himself in the blond's neck. He wasn't feeling too good and the smell of the blond was comforting reminding Harry of his summer.

Draco on the other hand froze completely taken by surprise by the action he was so used to but that hadn't happened in so very long. Still, there was no way Draco was going to stop Harry from doing this, this was what he wanted.

"I'm taking these children home, Barty. You will not stop me." Arthur frowned and gathered the children. Ron finally noticed it was Malfoy who had saved Harry and scowled at the blond, but it lacked any real malice.

"Go then Arthur. We will figure out who was behind this."

Barty's voice was far away now as the man walked away. Arthur looked around and smiled thinly at each child. "Touch the button Draco, and please make sure Harry is touching it too." The man said before they were whisked away leaving behind the remains of a Death Eater attack.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Harry was standing outside the back of the train putting his trunk with the load that was to go to Hogwarts with them. Ron was talking about the attack with Hermione and Harry was getting sick of listening to it. Just as he thought it would be better to just walk away, Harry heard his name being called by the most amazing voice he's ever had the pleasure of hearing. He smiled wide.

"Harry!"

When he turned to see the blond, his smile dropped. Behind Draco were his parents. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Shit.

"Come here!" Draco called motioning with his hands as well. Harry swallowed as he walked up, eying the Malfoy seniors. "Mother, Father. This is Harry Potter."

Mrs. Malfoy seemed to beam with a bright smile as she greeted him, shaking his hand and introducing herself as Narcissa Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy however had an emotionless mask, something he recognized from his encounters with Draco in the past. It was the infamous Malfoy Mask.

"Hullo." Harry greeted awkwardly, eying the man who had slipped Riddle's dairy into Ginny's cauldron during his second year. He wasn't sure what to do with himself but Mrs. Malfoy seemed to resolve that for him.

"Dragon has told us all about his summer with you. Thank you for taking him in and allowing me and Lucius some time to ourselves. We would like to invite you to the Malfoy Manor next summer, would you be incline to come?"

Harry gaped at the woman. Was she inviting him to spend the summer with her and her family?

"Mrs. Malfo-"

"Oh please boy, call me Cissy." She smiled even wider when Harry's mouth actually dropped open.

"Mrs. Cissy-"

"I realize we haven't always been the most understanding people Mr. Potter." Lucius spoke for the first time since Harry set eyes on him. A slight smirk on his lips. "But our son has seen a good friend and you, as Malfoy's aren't anything if we aren't loyal to our family." He nodded his head when Harry's jaw snapped shut.

"So will you come this summer Harry?" Narcissa smiled placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Mutely, he nodded. Unable to fathom any words under her motherly smile. Draco's whispered 'YES!' didn't escape Lucius' judgment and the elder Malfoy gently slapped his son upside the head leading to a glaring Draco who couldn't hold back a smile.

"Now be on your way boys. The train will leave you behind." Lucius said, nodding to Harry and hugging his son with one arm. Narcissa sent the blond off with a full hug and even went as far as to hug Harry as well, whispering her wishes of a good year into his hair before she pulled back and the two adults left.

"You told them?" Harry whirled to Draco and glared. "I thought we weren't telling anyone?"

"I didn't." Draco smirked. "Mother came to check on me and realized who I was always running with every morning. She likes you though, she thinks you'll bring the family to a better place."

"Where is that? Hell." Draco's laugh had Harry smiling for a bit, before the boys noticed where they were. In plain view of everyone at the station they were acting like good friends and already they were getting stares. Suddenly Harry felt a bout of self consciousness that made him fidget.

"Well, the cat's out of the bag now...isn't it?" Draco sighed before throwing his head up and his nose in the air like a true Malfoy. Harry just shrunk even more under the stares.

"Draco don't..." Harry whispered but it fell on deaf ears as the Slytherin grabbed his wrist and began dragging him to the train.

"Don't what Harry? They were bound to realize eventually. I'm not really alright with the idea of loosing you as a friend, so how about we just let them deal with it and carry on with our lives?" Draco turned and sent him a reassuring smile.

That actually went a long in making Harry feel better.

"Harry?"

Ginny's voice startled Harry into stopping just before Draco dragged him into one of the empty compartments.

"Hello Ginny." He greeted smiling, but her frown made his smile falter.

"Why are you following Malfoy around?" She frowned, glaring at Draco who sneered right back. While he liked the girl after the birth of Rose and Hugo, she was a complete bitch throughout their school years as well as their first few years of marriage. It was only after the birth of Scorpius that the red headed girl realize Harry wasn't going through some kind of faze.

"Because-" Harry paused wondering what he should say. "Because he's my friend." Harry answered strongly.

Then without another word he followed Draco into the compartment and closed the door on Ginny's face.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Why does your mother like me so much?" Harry's eye brows furrowed. As he sat down across from Draco, grabbing the wand he had borrowed and handing it back. Draco took it before stuffing it in that leather back pack that he seemed to always carry around with him. The Narcissa question had been on his mind since he saw the elegant lady grinning at him like a mad woman.

Draco laughed. "You want me to be honest?" He asked. He had already planned on telling Harry this, but he figured it would have been later. Guess not.

When Harry nodded, Draco smiled. "She thinks I have feelings for you. You know, like liking you more than friends do."

Harry's eyes widened and he backed away a bit, a new light in his eyes.

There, now he had put the idea into Harry's head. That was all he was aiming for. With a smile, Draco changed the subject, or tried to...

"So what do you want to do this-"

"Do you?"

The quiet voice made Draco slip on his words. Did Harry really just ask that? Now Draco was nervous. He didn't know how Harry would react with the truth! He figured Harry would just get awkward as he thought about it and-

He was not expecting this at all.

Draco stumbled over his words as he tried to quickly think of an answer.

"Ugh..."

Harry's surprised face slowly turned into a smile at Draco's inability to answer. "You do, don't you?"

"I-I"

"You like me?"

Draco's heart raced as his panic rose. He wasn't going to deny it, not now, not ever, but he couldn't possibly let Harry-

"I...I think I may like you too."

Draco's breath caught in his throat. That smile Harry showed was suddenly so shy and cute and Draco couldn't stop staring at those lips after those words came from them...he couldn't possibly mean...would he?

It was as if instinct took over. Draco lunged forward and smashed his lips on Harry's earning himself a sweet little gasp that he swallowed up with glee. He was kissing Harry. He was finally kissing his Harry again after so long.

"Please don't be just saying that..." Draco whispered against his lips. "Please please mean every word you just said."

"I do." Harry whispered back, eyes wide from the kiss. "I mean it, I like you."

"Damnit Harry..." Just as their lips were about to connect once again, the compartment door was thrown open and a blast from a wand had Draco up against the compartment wall.

"What the fuck!" The blond yelled and a head of bushy hair flew into the compartment crashing into Harry in a hug.

"What the fuck are you doing Ron!" Harry screamed ignoring Hermione who hugged his torso like it was the last pillow she'd ever see.

Ron was at the door of the compartment with his wand raised and an angry glare in his eyes. "I knew it, he was up to something." Ron hissed.

"He didn't do anything to you did he? He didn't harm you yet did he? We came as fast as we could after Ginny told us Malfoy had taken you into a locked compartment." Hermione was almost sobbing as Draco struggled against invisable bonds and Harry stared in shock.

"Let him down Ron!" Harry yelled pushing Hermione away from him. "What do you think your doing."

"What are you talking about Harry, the little git was about to attack you." Ron argued, wand still pointed at Darco.

"LET HIM DOWN RON!" Harry roared again.

"NO!" Ron yelled back.

Taking out the wand in his pocket, Harry pointed it at Ron. "Let him down or I'll make sure you can never cast a curse again..." the angry brunet hissed.

Ron glared before releasing the binding spell, allowing Draco to sink to the floor and gasp for breath. Harry went over to him and checked to see if he was alright, this earned startled yells from Ron and Hermione and Harry glared at them.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Harry asked low and dangerous.

"Keeping this git from harming my best friend." Ron replied with nasty sneer. Harry almost wanted to laugh. _Almost_.

"He wasn't hurting me you prick, think before you fire off curses at innocent people. Did him saving me at the Quidditch game mean nothing?"

"But Ginny said-" Harry's glare stopped Hermione from continuing.

"And what did Ginny say?" Harry prompted.

"Ginny said he dragged you to and empty compartment to attack you before we got to the school." Ron answered growling. Harry stared at him.

"He doesn't even have his wand out and you think he's out to get me? You didn't see his change last year? Him rescuing me again and again."

"He was there to capture you. You heard him, his father told him about it! People like him don't change Harry, snap out of it!" Ron yelled out about to cast another spell.

Draco disarmed him.

"People like me? What does that mean, people like me?" Draco rose looking at Ron with a heavy glare.

"Evil." Ron answered simply.

"Nothing I do is going to change your mind is it?" Draco whispered his eyes falling to the ground. "You were able to forgive everything I've ever done once before but you can't now? What's changed? Is it because my parents aren't dead? Is it because I'm not weak and vulnerable?"

Ron was stunned into silence, and so were the other two as they watched Draco look up, his eyes shinning. "You called me 'mate' before. You played Wizard's chess with me, you...You believed me once..." With a sigh, Draco ran a hand through his hair and shook his head.

"Unbelievable. Are you only capable of showing someone forgiveness after they have lost everything? Does the fact that I'm trying here mean nothing?"

Ron was stunned and the guilt building in his chest didn't help the shock. Malfoy looked like he was about to cry right in front of him and he was standing there glaring at the boy. It felt like Ron was the bully all of a sudden.

"You...what did you mean by he was able to forgive you once?" Hermione had spoken first, cutting the tense silence like a knife. Draco only sighed before turning away.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." Hermione insisted. "You're hiding something."

Draco turned to scowl at her. "Of course I'm hiding something. If I told any of you the truth then you wouldn't believe me at all."

"Try us." Hermione tried again and it was waring on Draco's patients.

"'Mione I'm serious, don't-"

"You just called her 'Mione..." Ron pointed out in disbelief.

The blond stared blankly at them for a second, his eyes glazed over like he was deep in thought.

Harry was just as shocked as his two friends, even more so. What was Draco talking about? Forgiving? Wizard's chess?

"It doesn't matter. You wouldn't believe me just like you refuse to believe I've changed." Draco walked forward, side stepping Hermione and Ron before looking back at Harry. "I'll see you later."

And then he was gone, leaving the Golden Trio behind, confused and tense.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"When will it be ready?"

Lilian smiled to herself as she and her brother Scorpius read over every Charms book in the Snape Manor.

"Soon." Lily said with a sort of giddy giggle. "We just have to change this part, and this part, and rewrite this part so that we'd have physical bodies."

Leonis looked at the little girl like she had two heads. 10 years old and already so smart.

"Lily, pay attention to the potions, I got Charms." Scorpius said not looking up from his own study book. "Leo, what did Uncle Sev say?"

Leonis shrugged and shook his head. "He isn't back yet."

Scorpius looked at the time and frowned deeply. "It's almost six in the morning and he hasn't returned?"

Leonis shook his hand and looked around. "Where's Jamie?"

"Sleeping in Daddy's room" Lily answered absentmindedly.

Leonis narrowed his eyes at his sister. "You and Jamie are the same age, why do you act so different?"

Lily smiled again and kept reading. "We aren't really that different. Jamie's only a genius in secret." She whispered and giggled again before closing the book. "I'll go check on him!"

Climbing off the arm chair she's been placed in to read, she ran past Leo and all the way to her Daddy's room a floor down.

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie! Did you finish it!" She cheered as she jumped up on the bed with no warning. The covers were over his head, but she could see the light of Jamie's lamp and the edges of the books he'd been going through.

"Yes." Jamie's small voice answered before his hand come up to pull the covers off him. "It's done, Daddy and Severus thought it was a spell to turn back time and replace what will happen, but it wasn't." Jamie paused and look shyly at his older sister. "Daddy's in a parallel world."

"Parallel?" Lilian asked in confusion sitting beside her twin and looking at the books over his shoulder. "Like the 'every choice we make' kind of Parallel world?"

Jamie nodded.

"Isn't that what time really is? Choices? Papa went to a parallel world that had been exactly the same to this one until one certain choice. We have to figure out what that choice was if we want to end up in the same place." Jamie calmed explained.

Lilian frowned before sighing, deflating like a balloon. "We're never going to find Daddy..."

"I think I can locate him. His wish when he left was to protect Papa, so the parallel world he went to is one in which Papa needs that protection more than anything. I think the choice that change was what he would do once he saw papa again. Plus, Uncle Sev said he's taken the album. If we can use that album as a focal point, we will end up wherever that album is in the parallel words."

Lilian grinned as she wrapped her arms around her younger brother. "You're a genius Jamie!" She yelled before jumping off the bed. "Scorp and Leo are researching the wrong thing, I'll go tell them to look up parallel words."

Jamie nodded as she left. Once she was gone he allowed himself a small smile. He was going to see his parents soon...he would.


	8. Truth Be Told

_**I Am Draco Malfoy-Potter**_

_**Chapter Seven: Truth Be Told**_

Draco hid in the back of the train again, sighing as he buried his face into his hands. For a moment he let the silence calm him before his head rose and his hands reached for his leather bag to grab the album Harry made for him. He needed that comfort, he needed to know that all his memories were still his and he wasn't wrong about Ron or Hermione.

His heart sank to his stomach as his hands were met with empty air.

He'd forgotten it. He'd forgotten his bag, his heart, inside the compartment with the Golden Trio.

As if his pants were on fire, he ran out of the storage area so fast that he almost mowed down some of the students who were buying something from the Sweet's Trolly, but he couldn't find it in him self to care. His bag, everything he brought from the future, everything he honestly teasures.

Once again the door to the compartment that held Harry Potter was violently opened and a panting Draco with a bad case of crazy eyes stood there devastated.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**20 Minutes Earlier**

Harry glared at his friends as they came in and sat down after Draco's grand entrance.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves. He's honestly trying to change and you shoot him down like he wasn't even human." Harry said hotly, not being able to stop himself from bouncing his leg in irritation. Part of him wanted to go after Draco, but he knew the blond wouldn't enjoy his company at that moment.

"He isn't human! He's a bloody snake!" Ron yelled back.

"That snake got you the best seats in a Quidditch game you had been dying to see!" Harry argued.

"He did that to get close to you so he could take you to that creepy Lord of his!"

"Draco isn't a Death Eater!"

"How do you know!"

"STOP!" Hermione had finally had enough, both her friends were making fools of themselves and she was beyond pity for them. "If you really want us to trust him Harry, you're going to have to give us more proof. And Ron!" She turned angry eyes to the red head. "You will stop picking needless fights! If he has changed he deserves a chance to prove it!"

"But 'Mione-" She stopped Ron in his tracks.

"Don't you 'But Mione' me-" her voice cut off as her foot touched something solid. When she looked at it she saw a worn out leather bag that was old and probably falling apart.

She picked it up and held up in confusion.

"This isn't Malfoy's..." She turned to Harry. "Is it?"

Harry sighed before nodding. "Yeah, it is. He's been carrying it around everywhere since the beginning of third year."

"So ever since the big change?" Hermione asked curiously. "Do you think there is something important in here?"

Harry scowled. "We are not going through his bag." he hissed at his friends. "That's an invasion of privacy!"

Ron glared. "You want us to trust him right! Well this is the only way to do it. So are you gonna let us open it or not?"

Harry narrowed his eyes in frustration. He didn't want to do this to Draco, it wasn't right to go through someone's things, but his friends needed proof of Draco's chance. If the bag had something that would prove his innocence, why not?

Harry sighed. "Okay."

Instantly Ron lunged into the bag, more excited about the prospect of snooping through his worst enemy's things then he really should have been.

"There's almost nothing in here." Ron frowned. Books, books, more books, and an old wand.

"Don't touch the wand." Harry said instinctively.

"Why?" Hermione raised and eye brow. Harry blushed under her gaze.

"It's something he let me borrow during the summer. A wand that isn't able to be detected. I practiced a whole bunch of spell and got my homework done early and-"

"Is there such a wand." Hermione breathed and Ron snorted.

"Of course 'Mione. It's only the older ones though. Makes me wonder how he got this." Then Ron's hands found something odd. It was a another book but the shape of it was different. When he pulled it out he saw why. "Hey guys, I think I found a family album."

That nagged at Harry's own curiosity. Family album? As in pictures of a younger Draco and Nacissa and Lucius? Maybe that was worth looking into.

He took the book from Ron and opened to the second page skipping through the introductions, frowning at what he saw.

Was that him? Him and Draco under a tree? He'd never remembered taking this picture. He actually never remembered being in this possession with Draco, but it made him blush. Then his eyes fell on the other pictures around the one with him and Draco.

Children, it looked like young children with blond or black hair all of them loosing at least one front tooth. Thing is they all resembled Harry or Draco in some way.

Confused and slightly creeped out, he flipped the page again. There was a picture of Ron and Hermione together, looking cozy and older?

"Ugh guys.." He said turning the book to face the two who were supposedly in the picture. As he did a piece of paper fell out of the book. Hermione picked it up, opening it.

Her eyes widened at what she saw.

"Harry!" She shrieked holding the paper out to him. Ron tried to look over his shoulder but she wouldn't let him, instead handing it straight to the owner.

Harry looked at it his own hand writing on the paper and frowned deeper, giving Hermione the album before starting to read. What he read made his stomach turn.

_'Dear Dragon,_

_ I wonder when you'll find this. I know you will, I did make this specifically for you. Did you know Hermione helped me with it? She said she wanted to make sure the kids remembered her and Ron when they got old like we are. I told her I was only making it for you and she convinced me to make three more for the children. I guess they'll need it as much as you will. _

_There was something I wanted you to know, and that's why I'm writing this. __In life and in death, in sickness and in health, in the future or the past. Nothing will keep me from you. So don't give up on me. Never let me go. You got that Dragon? Never let me go..._

_In a few months, I won't be around anymore. I know it seems sudden, but it isn't for me. Severus had told me of a new prophecy that called for the fall of a hero so that peace could rise where war had first began. I don't know what he means, but I wanted this to be warning for you. Dragon, I know you will miss me, just as I would have missed you had you left first, but I want you to truly understand why I suggested the birth of Scorpius and Leonis and even the twins. You need to live on strong for them. Parts of me and you are united in each of our children and in those little parts of me, you will be able to hang on. I know you will. So never let me go...I love you.'_

What was this? It was like a love note. Or a suicide note. Harry was frozen in place and he only looked up when the compartment door was ripped open violently.

Draco stood there in a panic staring at the people around the small space before looking at each item in their hands. Ron held his leather bag, Hermione handled his precious album, and in Harry's hands were the last letter his love had ever addressed to him.

He felt like he was going to vomit.

"Harry..." He breathed out in desperation, before he swallowed down the bile rising in his throat and stepped forward. He ripped the bag out of Ron's hold before glaring at Hermione and holding out a hand for the album. She handed it to him without a word.

When he turned to Harry, he faltered.

"Dragon?" Harry's voice was small but it was capable of bringing Draco to his knees. "Scorpius? Leonis? Jamie, Lily?" As Harry's voice got stronger, so did the want to release everything in his stomach but Draco held it down, just as he was his tears. "What's going on Draco, please..."

The blond frowned and looked around at the people who stared at him in surprise and wonder.

"This is what you meant isn't it..." Hermione said in a bit of a daze. "When you said Ron forgave you once. When you said you played Wizard's chess, and when you said things changed...Draco...are you from the future?"

Something inside the blond broke as he looked at Hermione's eyes. The girl who had helped him deal with Harry's death in his own way, the girl he trusted just below his mom. And he suddenly started to cry.

Looking down at the album, he turned to the page he knew held pictures of Hermione and her kids, passing it to her when it was on the right one.

"The little girl, her name is Rose. She's your first born. The boy next to her is Hugo, you asked for my help naming them when we were 26. Scorpius had been born and so had his siblings and from babysitting them you wanted your own." He stopped talking as his voice cracked. Slowly he walked further in and sat down next to the girl, ignoring how the boys stared at him basically shocked still.

"You were actually the only girl I've ever trusted and loved so much to let you babysit my kids." He smiled brokenly and turned the page again letting her see his children and her's playing together. "When I left, Rose was 6...And you were in hiding."

"Why was I in hiding?" Hermione asked quietly and gently, not touching or pressuring Draco. She knew just what to do, just like in the future she would know exactly how to handle any of his moods.

Draco breathed deeply, wiping at the tears in his eyes. "Because _he_ took control of the school, of the ministry. He completely took over after Harry..." He paused not able to say it, but having read the letter, Hermione knew just what he was talking about.

"That's why you went back here isn't it..." She asked. "Because he had won you came back to stop him."

The blond nodded his hand and turned his eyes to look at Harry.

The brunet was still in a state of shock so deep that he didn't hear anything around him. He' s eyes were glued to the piece of paper and he was feeling so numb and cold.

"Harry?" Draco's voice broke he haze long enough for Harry to look up. "Does this change things...do you still...like me?"

Harry really didn't know how to answer that one. It was a surprise he had not been expecting. The thought back to the first picture he'd seen of the album. The one with him and Draco under the tree, Draco's hands running through his hair. Suddenly he knew this answer.

"Yes.." He nodded his hand and looked back down at the letter. "I don't just like you...apparently, I love you."

Draco broke down with that, the tears come fast and hot, but he refused to sob.

Ron swallowed his own attitude as he watched the Slytherin loose his control. He hadn't read what was on the letter, but Hermione showed him the pictures. Him and...Hermione. With kids and...happy. His brain was on overload and he was so confused. But one thing he understood was Draco did change. He was actually a different Draco entirely.

The rest of the train ride was almost silent. Draco holding onto Harry's hand as he talked to Hermione about his children and her's.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Draco couldn't believe they had taken it so well. He didn't know what he expected, but it wasn't this. Hermione had sat there smiling at him as he spoke about his children. Talking about each of their first experiences. He avoided anything recent and Hermione understood why and didn't push him.

Harry had been distant, looking at the photo album in lost wonder. Each picture of the children was eyed for at least ten minutes before Harry moved on. Just like his mother had, Harry ran his finger's over the pictures as if he would be able to touch the children like this.

When Harry did speak, it was in the carriage right up to Hogwarts.

"Scorpius looks just like you do now." He commented. "But he has my eyes. Just like Leo looks like me with your eyes." He sighed and ran his finger over Leo's face in the picture. "No way to ever deny that they are ours."

He'd just come to accept his feelings for the boy and he suddenly knew he would spend the rest of his life with Draco. He didn't know if it made him more confident or scared him, but he did know one thing...from the pictures and the stories, he was in love with these children.

Draco nodded at Harry's observations.

"When Lily and Jamie turned 8 their eyes started to change. Lily has mismatched eyes and so does Jamie. Their both one green and one silver, true Slytherins." He found it easier to smile now than it had been in the train as he heard Harry talk about their children.

At the 'true Slytherin' comment, Harry hit Draco's arm. "Don't push them into Slytherin, they will be what they will be." He said firmly, and Draco had to smile.

"That was exactly what you said the day their eyes changed." Draco answered. Harry hesitated before he looked at Draco's smile and gave a small one himself.

~!~!~

Sitting among the Gryffindors feeling much more normal, Harry allowed himself to relax a bit. This just got weirder and weirder, but maybe it wasn't all bad. Draco would help him through anything he needed, he knew answers to things that would have taken Harry years to figure out. Draco had come back to save him after all, so maybe Harry would be better off letting Draco do what he wants.

Dumbledore's voice boomed through his thoughts and Harry began to focus on the things around him. "Now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen..."

Harry looked to Draco for an explanation and Draco frowned looking at Harry with worried eyes. Suddenly Harry himself was worried.

A man with a bad limp, a creepy metal eye, and a face only a mother would love walked into the Great Hall, walking down it with his head down until he reached Dumbledore. He whispered something to the older wizard and left the way he had come.

The old wizard continued like nothing had happened. "So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard tournament." Murmurs filled the hall and Harry looked around confused. "Now for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete."

Excitement came from all corners of the hall as people commented on every person they thought should be the chosen for Hogwarts. Dumbledore stopped the chatter and spoke again, serious. "Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later." He stopped and smiled wide as he rose his arms to gesture for the Hall's entrance. "For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime."

Women dressed in blue came through the entrance and danced up the aisle and release butterflies into the air. They bowed low when the children of Hogwarts applauded.

"Blimey, that's one big woman." One of the students from Gryffindor was surprised at the sight of the Headmistress, Madam Maxime was it? The big lady came to stand beside Hagrid who smiled like a cat waiting for milk.

Dumbledore rose his voice again to speak above the noise. "And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkroff."

A group of older boys carrying staffs came down the aisle twirling then around and stabbing them into the ground with a pretty spark effect.

"Blimey it's him! Viktor Krum!" Ron yelled as the boys breathed fire in a surprising show of magic.

Draco was oblivious across the hall, looking down at the table in thought about what had happened in the train. Harry knew. Hermione knew. Ron knew. Everything was going to change now one way or another. Still, the warning from Severus rounded in his head. _"One who knows the immediate future can't protect himself from the unexpected. You need to keep certain things to yourself should anyone find out your secret."_

The blond knew what his godfather meant, but it was so hard not to tell Harry everything in the hopes that he would avoid danger. But he couldn't. And he wouldn't.

"Your attention please!" Here comes Dumbledore again. "I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the tri-wizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks." Draco snorted. That was an understatement, since the last task was to face Voldemort.

"Wicked." Fred cheered and Draco rolled his eyes.

Dumbledore continued. "For this reason the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation Mister Bartimus Crouch."

The man walked up into the hall and stood facing the students, behind him a man stood watching everyone with only one functional eye. Draco sneered at the Death Eater in disguise limped up to the front.

Draco could hear Ron speaking and decided to tone in a bit more. "Bloody hell, That's Mad-eye Moody!"

Hermione turned to him in surprise. "Alastor Moody? The Aura."

"He was a catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are full thakns to him. He's supposed to be mad as a hatter thought, these days." Ron continued.

They stopped talking when the man's mechanical eyes landed on Harry who doubled back. Draco growled under his breath getting Pansy's attention. Thanks to his attitude during third year, he's lost most of his inner circle friends and gained followers by respect more than fear. Blaise became the new snake to fear, and while Draco wasn't afraid of the boy, he knew what Blaise was capable of.

Barty began to speak and everyone went silent. "After much deliberation the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament. This decision is final."

His announcement was met with the displeasure of the younger students, Fred and George being the loudest.

"That's rubbish! You don't know what you're doing!" George yelled.

A box stands in the middle of the hall between the students and the teachers, but no one noticed it's appearance but Draco it seemed as the protests continued.

"Silence!" Dumbledore rose his voice and stood, taking his want out and pointing it had the box. Everyone stopped talking at once.

With a swish of his wand, Dumbledore made the box meld into a large goblet that burned with a blue fire. It mesmerized everyone but Draco who dreaded what would come from that goblet.

"The goblet of fire." Dumbledore said calmly. "Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night." He paused and looked around eerily.

"Do not do so lightly," He warned. "If chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment the tri-wizard tournament had begun."


	9. Calling Names

_**I Am Draco Malfoy-Potter**_

_**Chapter Eight: Calling Names**_

"Alaster Moody." The ugly face turned as the man finished writing his name on the board and Harry had to scowl to himself.

"Ministry malcontent, and your new defense against the dark arts teacher." He paused and walked around to try and intimidate students. Harry knew what this teacher was doing, it was a method Snape used a lot.

"I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?" he wasn't really asking if anyone has a question, just checking to see if his intimidation managed to sink in. When no one answered he was satisfied. "When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are."

Hermione's had instantly went up as always. Moody raked her with a sneer and Harry frowned, that was not how teachers usually looked at Hermione, it must have taken her by surprise too because her hand faltered in the air. It went down completely when he nodded at her.

"Three, sir." She answered dutifully.

"And they are called so because...?" He asked again, expecting her answer.

"Because they are unforgivable. Use of any one of them will..." She pasued not really wanting to continue.

Moody smiled wickedly "Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Correct." He paced the front of the class, limping as he went. "Now the ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different!" He looked around at the impressionable faces. "You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared," His mechanical eyes moved to Seamus as the student tried to sneak a piece of gum under his desk. "you need to find somewhere else to put your gum other than the underside of your desk Mr. Finnigan!"

Someone with one brave soul decided to bate the wild crocodile. "Aw no way, the old codger can see out the back of his head."

Moody didn't take it well, throwing a piece of chalk into the crowd of students in anger. His eyes went crazy as he looked around for an easy target. "So, which curse shall we see first? Weasley!"

Ron jumped and looked around to see if any of his siblings were here, but nope, Moody was staring right at him. "Yes..." He asked slowly, not liking the situation he was in.

_This wasn't right_. Even as the thought went through Harry's head, Ron gave him a curse to use. Imperious. When the mad man brought out a deadly spider, everyone back up in their seats, Harry included. Harry wanted to stand up and protest to this absurd lesson, but he didn't. He was glued to his chair as Moody cast the imperus curse on the spider and sent if flying. It was headed towards Draco face, but something happened that no one was expecting.

Draco growled and blasted the damned spider with a cutting curse, not saying anything as it was cut in half and landed on Neville's desk. The poor boy screamed and scrambled to get out of his seat and away from the damn thing.

Moody stared in shock for mere moments before he marched up to Draco and grabbed his collar.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Moody screamed at the blond's face. Draco showed no emotion as he slapped Moody's hand off of his and pressed his wand to the man's throat. The man stilled as if he was scared, but Draco new better, it wasn't fear. This man wasn't afraid of death. Otherwise he wouldn't be deep into the belly of the beast.

"What do you think _you_ are doing Professor Moody." Draco spit the last two words out with so much malice that Harry actually did think that Moody was scared now. "These are 15 year old children you are trying to scare. You are no teacher and you don't belong here. If you are smart you will stay away from me. I know who you are Junior...and you don't scare me."

Draco had whispered, but in the silence of the room his whisper had been heard by everyone, and a quiet chatter broke out. The blond kept his eyes on Moody's face. No, that couldn't possibly be...it was. Moody was scared. No, not Moody...this Death Eater in disguise was scared shitless of Draco right now. Draco never felt so powerful.

Without further delay, Draco sat back down and looked up at his 'teacher'.

"Continue your class, Professor Moody." Again that same malice. It actually took longer than five minutes for Moody to collect himself as he went back up to the front and cleared his throat, glaring daggers at everyone but avoiding Draco completely.

The class went about the way Moody had prepared, but he refrained from casting the curses, instead simply asking for their name and what they do. When the killing curse came up, he allowed himself some freedom.

"The killing curse." He starts, eyes going around until he landed on Harry Potter. "Only one person is known to have survived it. And he's sitting in this room." He walks closer to Harry's desk and scowls, taking a drink of his flask again, just as he had during the Welcome Dinner.

"Brilliant Malfoy! Did you see his face! What the hell got into you!" Ron's voice was excited as he followed behind Malfoy. This sight shocked everyone, Draco himself most of all, but he held it back.

Harry followed along looking at the Slytherin with curious eyes. This happened to Draco once before. He knew something so what wasn't he telling them. Hermione was in much the same state Harry was in, but he was scowling at the blond for raising his wand to a teacher.

"He is _no_ teacher!" Draco hissed. "He's a Death Eater! What do you think is in that flask he drinks? Fire Whiskey?"

The three Griffindor's froze in place.

"What?" Hermione asked again. Draco paused in his anger and looked back, the surprised faces of the three people most important to him made him laugh a bit.

"You guys look so stupid right now." He laughed out loud this time, shaking his head. Their eyes were all wide like an anime character and their mouths were hanging open, really no one would be able to look at that without laughing.

Harry closed his mouth with a snap and glared at Draco.

"Can you get serious please!" Harry hit Draco's shoulder and the blond laughed harder.

"Harry, calm down love. It's not that serious. He won't do anything, not on his own, and anything that happens, I will protect you." He smiled at his Griffindor. "You trust me don't you?"

Harry stopped and looked at Draco before he looked at his two friends. This had been the way he had acted with Draco all summer, but it was probably new to Ron and Hermione, and he was right. Their faces yelled confusion and Ron's held disgust. Harry's heart sunk.

"Did he just call you 'love'!" Ron asked out loud and Draco laughed again at his face from behind Harry who had to admit that Ron did look entertaining.

Then it hit him. Draco just called him 'love'...He didn't know exactly how to feel about that.

Draco looked at Harry once he stopped laughing, his eyes turning soft. Harry wasn't running away. That was good enough. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder and made the green eyes he loved so much meet his own.

"Whatever you feel right now is okay. Even after finding out all you have, you are still here smiling at me. That's enough. In the future we have children and we're married, but it doesn't have to happen in this time." Draco tried to calm the boy down, but it seemed to only panic the boy.

Scorpius, Leonis, Lilian, Jamie...those faces that resembled his own in so many ways, those faces of innocent children that smiled and laughed so openly. Harry didn't like the idea of them not existing.

Hermione noticed Harry's face and walked up to him. She knew what he was feeling as her eyes strayed over to Ron who was looking at Draco in wonder. She knew about her own children that she was supposed to have, and she was already in love with little Rose and Hugo. She understood him.

"It's okay. This present is what you make it, that's all Draco meant. They will still be born if you want them, you'll get to meet them Harry, it'll be okay." Harry calmed down at her words and Draco stared at her.

It was just like it was in the future. Even though Draco carried Harry's heart, Hermione will forever be the mother figure that Harry always looked for when he needed it. Draco could deal with that, he liked Hermione too after all.

"Okay, enough with the sappy shit. Ron's about to loose another screw and we need to talk before the choosing of the champions this Thursday." Draco grabbed Harry and Hermione's arm and then kicked Ron in the shin to get his attention. "Come with me."

He led the three of them to the Room of Requirements, grinning a bit at their look of amazement when the door appeared.

"Before you guys come in, clothes your mouths. The room picks up on anything you want and it gives it to you. It's called the Room of Requirements." He explained as he opened the door. A sitting room with two love seats in front of a fire was what met the other three and Draco grinned.

"Sit down, I have a few things to tell you guys."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Eternal glory," Ron sighed as he sat down with Hermione and Harry at the edge of the Goblet Room as students had taken to calling it. "Do you think Malfoy was telling the truth?"

Hermione looked up from her book and rolled her eyes. "Draco. Come on Ron, after everything he's opened up to us about you still insist on calling him 'Malfoy'? He even calls you Ron, why don't you just give it up and admit that he isn't the Draco Malfoy you've had problems with."

Ron looked at her oddly and shook his head. "Wow, someone's protective. You liking him or something." Ron seemed to scowl at his own words and switch the subject. "I honestly didn't notice I was still doing it. I'm just so used to calling him Malfoy."

"Don't try to change that 'Mione." Draco walked in and sat behind Harry, pulling the brunet back to sit between his legs. "He'll be calling me 'Malfoy' until Harry has the same last name. That was the only day he ever stopped."

Harry stiffened for a bit at the talk of marriage, but calmed as Draco's hand ran through his fingures. Just like in that picture...

Ron grimaced. "Harry takes your last name?" Ron asked.

Draco shook his head. "No we actually share each other's. My name on the family registry is actually Darco Lucius Malfoy-Potter."

Harry look back at Draco and frowned. "Are kids too?" he asked curiously.

Draco nodded and smiled. "Yup."

The crowd younger students seemed to gain a sudden volume as the twins ran into the room, cheering.

"Thank you, thank you! Well lads, we've done it!" George started smiling widely as he stood infront of their little brother and his friends.

"Cooked it up just this morning." Fred explained.

Draco snorted. "It's not going to work."

Hermione looked back at Draco and smiled, he took the words right out of her mouth.

"Oh yeah? And why's that Malfoy?" Fred asked smiling.

Draco looked at Hermione, asking silently if she wanted to explain. She did.

"You see this?" She asked the twins, gesturing to the floating white circle that surrounded the goblet of fire. "This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself."

Fred looked at her like he didn't understand. "So?" he asked.

Hermione's eyes did their normal roll. "So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something pathetically dimwitted such as an age potion." She answered.

"Yeah" Draco agreed. "If you want to get through that, you'd need and older students to put your names in for you."

George turned to Draco and looked at him oddly. "You know...we never thought of that."

Friend smiled. "But we've come this far! Ready George?"

"Ready Fred."

They gulp down the potion and jump inside the age line, cheering when they weren't knocked back. Hermione rolled her eyes and Draco grinned. "Oh just wait for it."

The twins high-five and throw their names into the fire, watching the paper burn, but as it bured the blue flames flared up and slammed into each twin, knocking them back and making them fly across the room. When they rose again their red hair had turned gray and they had beards that resembled Dumbledore's.

Draco had to admit, for a guy who only worried about 'the greater good' Dumbledore had his moments.

The twins began to argue among themselves and then broke out in a fist fight right in the Goblet Room as Viktor Krum walked into the room and places his name into the goblet, sending a smile at Hermione.

The Griffindor girl looked at her future husband and scowled at how he was laughing at his breathers. She turned back to Viktor and smiled.

Draco watched this with a slight frown as he continued to pet Harry's hair.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The day had come. Thursday night, the night where the three..four champions would be named from the goblet.

Harry stood at the entrance of the Great Hall. He was already late but he didn't care. He didn't want to go in. He didn't want to be called, he didn't want to face anything much less three dangerous trials.

Draco stood behind him, knowing exactly what Harry felt. Harry had these moments in the future too, moments where his destiny to defeat Voldemort was too much weight for him to bare and never once did he let Draco help him. Now Draco was going to do it regardless.

"You know you'll be called so hold your head up and don't let them get to you. I'll be beside you and I know what'll happen, you won't be going anywhere unprepared." Draco attempted to calm Harry down, and in some extent it was working. His arms went around Harry's waist, hugging the boy from behind as Harry sighed.

"I'm going to be thrown straight into danger once again, with no choice to what the hell I want to do this year." Harry sighed again.

"But you have me." Draco said as he squeezed Harry. "I am going to be there during every challenge to tell you what you are going to face and how to face it. You'll win the entire thing through without getting hurt."

"And what about Voldemort? You said he would use the last challenge to take me away and give himself a new body with my blood, what am I supposed to do when he does?"

"We have all year to teach you spells to protect yourself and keep yourself safe. I'm going to give you everything you'll need." Draco was desperate to get Harry into the Great Hall. This needed to happen. For them to learn about Voldemort's split souls, this year needed to go just as it did in the past.

Harry turned his head to try and see Draco. "Does that include answers to every test we take?"

Draco chuckled and buried his nose in Harry's neck. He couldn't believe Harry was giving him the freedom to do this so early into their relationship...if there was a relationship. The only thing that had happened was Harry telling him that he liked him...then joking about 'apparently' loving him. Draco was still on edge about their relationship. How would this relationship progress when it was so yearly in their schooling. In the future they had gotten together during sixth year, not fourth, but here they are.

What Draco didn't know was that Harry was confused too. His feelings for Draco were new to him, he's never had anything like this. And he was enjoying it. Knowing about the future, it didn't change his feelings, but it confused his mind. He would be with this boy for the rest of his life. It was a scary thought, and it just got worse when he thought of their children. He wanted to meet them. They were his, he couldn't deny it when he looked at their faces. He wanted them. But did that mean he wanted Draco.

"The Durmstrang champion is...Viktor Krum!"

The cheers were so loud that it got the couples attention. They were late.

"Keep your head up and look at me if you need comfort. I'll be right there the whole time. Rita's going to question you, but keep calm, you didn't put your name in. Moody did."

"You mean the Death Eater after my blood." Harry corrected as they pushed the door open slightly and slipped in. They went unnoticed as another name was announced.

"The champion for Beauxbatons! Fleur Delacour!"

The girls in the room cheered as Fleur came walking up to take her place beside Viktor.

Another name left the goblet.

Harry's eyes searched for Draco and found him at the end of the Slytherin table, looking stoicly up at the front of the hall with a scowl at Moody. That man would put his love in danger, and he would forever hate Crutch Jr.

"The Hogwarts champion is none other than! Cedric Diggory!"

Harry watched Cedric take the stage and remembered what Draco had said. Cedric would die during this tournament. He couldn't help zoning out at that thought, even as Dumbledore began to speak again.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory! The Tri-wizard cup!"

As the people cheered, the goblet in the middle of the room flared red once again, when it was not supposed to, one piece of paper flew out of the goblet and towards the old wizard who read it with a grave look on his face.

"Harry Potter."

Hagrid went still behind Dumbledore. "No...No."

Dumbledore spoke the name louder so the hall could hear. "Harry Potter!"

Hermione nudged Harry's side and Ron touched his shoulder bring him out of his thoughts.

"Go on Harry...We're right here." She said with a smile, Ron nodded next to her.

Harry shook his head quickly and stood up, his head held high just like Draco told him too. He chanced a glance at the Slytherin table just as a voice rose up from the crowd.

"He's a cheat! He's not even seventeen yet!"

He saw Draco stand up and glare at someone down the Slythrein table. He stayed long enough to see Draco pull out his wand before he was ushered into the room where the champions were.

"Harry! Did you put your name in the goblet of fire?" Dumbledore voice was strong and would have scared Harry had Draco not warned him of everything that would happen behind those doors. His future self must have trusted and loved Draco a lot to tell him everything he ever went though, but he only thought about it breifly.

"No sir." He said strongly.

"Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?" Dumbledore asked again.

"No sir." He got the same answer.

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Yes sir."

The headmistress Maxime scowled at him. "Well of course he is lying."

Harry turned hard eyes to her.

"I am a fourth year." He started in a rough voice. He's spent hours thinking about this moment, what he would do to stand up for himself, and here it was. "I am not powerful enough to trick the goblet into spitting out my name even if I had put it in there. It had chosen Cedric, whoever has done this is more powerful than mere students."

The Headmaster of Durmstrang seemed to stare through Harry but he kept his head high. "You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought Harry Potter."

Harry glared. "I have had a fair bit of bad luck over my years alive. Something like this is to be expected, and I was expecting it."

"Expecting it Harry?" Dumbledore asked in confusion.

Harry sighed. "My scar...my dreams. He's planning something Dumbledore. And he needs me for it." He was lying about how he knew it, but he was being honest about the scar hurting and the dreams that told him Voldemort wanted something from him. And with the information from Draco, he now knew what it was.

Dumbledore's eyes were hard as he turned to Barty. "What have you to say Barty?"

The old wizard sighed in distress. "The rules are absolute. The goblet of fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr Potter has no choice." He turned sympathetic eyes to Harry, and Harry shook his head. He'd known this already. "He is as of tonight...a tri-wizards champion."

* * *

A/N: looks like you guys are in luck! I got this done at school! Please comment! Love you all


	10. Follow My Lead

_**I Am Draco Malfoy-Potter**_

_**Chapter Nine: Follow My Lead**_

"You can't do this Albus! First the Dark Mark, and now this? You heard him, his scar has hurt, his dreams have been plugged by _him_. You must be aware of what this means!"

"What do you suggest we do then Minerva?"

"Bring this whole thing to an end. Don't let Potter compete."

"You heard Barty. The rules are clear, Harry is in a binding contract to participate if he is not injured."

"Then let us take out liberties and injure him so he may not compete."

"Severus that is hardly the answer."

"No, remove him from this tournament, nothing good could come of this! The devil with Barty and his rules. We are not here to accommodate them!"

"Minerva, I find it difficult to believe this is mere coincidence. If we put an end to this now we will never truly discover the meaning of these events. Perhaps we should for the time being let them unfold."

"And do nothing Severus! Offer him up as bait? Potter is a boy not a piece of meat!"

"I agree with Severus. Alastor, keep an eye on Harry will you?"

"I can do that."

"Albus, I must ask you to allow me to watch over Potter. It has come to my attention that one of my house has been taken into the Golden Trio's wings. I must request you put him in my care."

"Severus, this is quite unusual for you. I was under the impression that you and Harry were not on even footing."

"He is Lily's son."

"Ah yes. Well you shall watch over him then. Don't let him know though, he must be anxious enough as it is...knowing what lies ahead. Then again, we all are."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"So it's true you really are from the future?"

Ron's question took the group by surprise. Since Harry was released from the Champion's room, he had taken Draco, Hermione, and Ron to the Room of Requirements, needing to feel like he had a hold on the situation, he had asked Draco to teach him some spells that would be useful for each trial. So far, Draco was coming up empty. Future Harry had won it on skill, hardy using complicated spells.

Draco looked at Ron oddly and nodded. "Yes, I thought we went over this."

Ron blushed. "Well yes, but it's one thing to predict events and another entirely to have pictures that could have been magically altered."

"Ron, the book didn't have a trace of magical presence, I checked for it. If anything, Harry's signature was the only one used to create the book and only one spell of preservation and one of expansion in the case of the addition of more photos." Hermione explained from the seat in the corner.

Draco started. "You examined my album?"

She frowned at him. "My children are in that book too Blondie, I'm going to want to make sure those pictures are real,"

"Don't call me-"

"Draco, can we continue please?" Harry's voice was impatient and annoyed, but Draco knew why. He was nervous. The Slytherin swallowed thickly.

"The first trial is dragons."

Ron bolted up in shocked awe as he did a double take on the blond. "Bloody dragons!"

Harry didn't move, didn't even have emotion in his eyes. Draco sighed.

"You get the worst dragon of the bunch the Hungarian Horntail and your goal is to grab the golden egg that the dragon protects." Draco comes closer to Harry and touches his shoulder. "You will summon your broom and take that dragon to the sky. You are faster in the sky and you will fly towards the castle and get the dragon to run into the Astronomy tower, it will knock the beast out. You will then return to the field and grab the egg before the dragon comes back."

Harry's shoulder seemed to relax under his hand and Draco breathed a little easier.

"After the egg, I'll tell you what to do, what to expect and how to finish it, so don't stress so much."

Harry sighed himself and stepped closer to Draco, wrapping arms around his waist. "Thank you Draco."

The Mercury eyes of the Slytherin turned so soft that Hermione had to gasp. "I'll always be here to protect you." Draco answered.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"What a charismatic quartet. Hello!"

Draco was right, her voice made you want to chew on aluminum.

"I'm Rita Skeeter, I write for the daily prophet. But of course you know that don't you. It's you we don't know, you're the news. What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks?" She went to Cedric and brushed a hand over his cheek, the boy blushed. "What mysteries do the muscles mask?" She went to Viktor and ran her hand down his arm, the Seeker didn't move. "Does courage lie beneath those curls?" She brushed Harry's hair back to look at his scar and he wanted to scowl.

She smiled and continued. "In short, what makes a champion tick. Me, myself and I want to know. Not to mention my rabid readers. So, who's feeling up to sharing? Mmm? Shall we start with the youngest. Lovely."

She reached for Harry's hand but he saw it coming evading her hold.

"I'd rather do this here." He said smiling thinly. "A few question and I could go, that's what you said, so ask your questions here and let me leave."

Rita faltered and frowned deeply. Draco told Harry if she got him alone she would write anything she wanted and if he denied there would be no evidence that he hadn't said the words she wrote. So talk to her only in public.

"Well Harry, it would really be more comfortable in-"

"The broom cupboard?" he asked dully. She seemed to disinflation and sat back down on the chair behind her.

"Very well." She breathed knowing the young boy was onto her.

"You are a young boy of twel-"

"I'm fourteen." Already Harry was two steps ahead of her and she was being knocked off her rocker. He thanked Draco under his breath before becoming serious. "I would also appreciate it if you wouldn't mention my parents or my past. I did not enter this contest out of my own free will, I would also like you to specify that particular part as it is important."

Her face was almost murderous. He had said all this in front of the other champions and their supervises, there was no way she would get anything good out of him.

"You may go now Mr Potter."

Harry smiled as he left. _I love you, Draco_ he thought to himself.

~!~!~!~!~!~

The letter from Sirius got Harry into a better mood, but the conversation had not gone too well. From the tournament to Harry's dream, to information Harry hadn't heard before and then to the ones he had.

Before the end of it, he knew that Igor was a Death Eater, Barty Crouch had a Death Eater son and Sirius got an invitation from Narcissa Malfoy to join them at the Manor for the summer to spend time with his godson. He hadn't actually believed that Narcissa would invite Sirius, but he was glad he was wrong. It showed that Draco's family actually did want him, and Harry wondered if part of that was because of their future kids.

Even the fact that Hagrid had taken his time to warn Harry about the first trial being Dragons, had gotten Harry in a better mood, despite him already knowing, at least Hagrid cared.

The one thing that made him want to chew on his own tongue, were the badges. The Hogwarts students had taken to waring badges that stated "Potter Stinks" On them and parading around like a band of idiots, yelling out insults anytime they saw him.

Draco was livid with the amount of people who'd taken to doing this, but the first time he'd tried to curse a kid that passed by Harry had scolded him harshly. Draco didn't even try anymore but he glared as if it would kill each and every one of them.

He had also warned Cedric about the first trial, making sure that it got passed on to Viktor and Fleur too. Harry didn't want anyone dying.

The same day he'd told Cedric about the dragon though, he got a visit from someone he wasn't expecting.

"Potter may I have a word?"

Snape stood behind Draco looking at Harry with a blank face. Draco spoke up when Harry refused to more.

"I'll be there too. Snape just wants to ask you something."

When Harry finally nodded and moved to follow the two Slytherins, they ended up in Snape's private chambers. Sitting on a plush green couch in front of a blazing fire with pumpkin juice. Harry was more than a little confused, but he waited patiently for Snape to begin whatever conversation he had wanted to have with Harry.

"Do you know what you are going to do about your dragon Potter?"

That surprised Harry into swallowing his juice wrong. He was left coughing violently as Draco rubbed his back. Snape seemed to be waiting for him to calm down. "Well Potter?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. He knew what Draco had told him to do. Broom, he was to summon his broom and out fly the dragon. He wasn't sure if he trusted Snape with that information though. So he looked to Draco. The blond was Snape's godson, he knew the greasy haired man much better than Harry ever could, and he knew he could trust anything Draco said.

When Draco nodded, Harry gave his answer.

"Fly. I plan to out fly it."

"But you are not allowed a broom." Snape frowned. Harry shook his head.

"No I am not. But I am allowed a wand."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The day of the first challenge had come quickly for everyone, but not as much as it had the Champions who wait anxiously for the choosing of the dragons.

"Harry.." The whispered call of his name makes the brunet look up sharply to see Draco's head poking in from the tent's opening, beside him was Hermione and behind her was Ron.

"We wanted to wish you good luck. If you need us to stop the match, just say so, I'll find a way to stop it. Also, don't be afraid of the horntail. You can win this and if you can't I'm right up in the stands."

Harry barely heard what Draco had to say as he rushed to the blond and hugged him.

"I know I defeated this thing once and I can do it again, but I'm still nervous." He whispered back. Draco smiled.

"You will be up against a dragon, it would be weird if you weren't nervous." Harry shook his hand and then went to hug Hermione and earned a pat on the back from Ron.

"We'll all be there mate, we got your back if you really need it...just don't need it please. Dragons scare me as much as spiders."

Hermione stepped on Ron's foot and was satisfied when he yelled out an angry "Bloody hell"

"He didn't mean that. Call anytime you feel overwhelmed. We'll be there." She smiled at him and touching his cheek. "You'll be fine."

"Thank you guys." Harry breathed, calming down a little. But just a little.

When Dumbledore stepped in followed by Barty the group of three left with a last hug and Harry went back to stand with the champions.

"Barty. The bag." Dumbledore asked as the man pulled out a velvet bag and held it up.

"Champions, in a circle around me." He waited till the four champions followed direction before continuing, holding up the back to Fleur. She reached inside and was startled by the snorts of fire. She pulled out a little green dragon. "The welsh green" Barty named.

"Mr Krum?" he went on, holding out the bag as Viktor reached in. Another dragon comes out. "The chinese fireball, very good. Mr Diggory?" It was Cedrics turn and as he takes out one of the last two Harry realizes which dragon is his. Draco wasn't wrong. "And the swedish short-snout. Which leaves-"

"The horntail." Harry sighed and Barty looked at him.

"What's that boy?" Barty asked sceptically. Harry shakes his head.

"Nothing."

As he goes into the bag to pull out the last dragon, it's spitting cold fire at him and swishing it's powerful deadly tail. It fit in the palm of Harry's hand and for a moment the dragon even looked cute. For a very brief moment though.

"The hungarian horntail. These represent very real dragons, each of which have been given a golden egg to-" And Harry toned him out.

Cedric went first, followed by Viktor, and then Fleur, leaving poor fidgeting Harry last.

He sat there hearing all of the gasps and roars that the other champions were able to produce from both the crowd and the dragon but he could not hear anything from the champions themselves, so he still didn't know how the three of them fared. He knew he'd win though, in less than ten minutes. He had to otherwise the dragon would get him.

Dumbledore voice suddenly boomed from the field, making nervous Harry jump. "Three of our champions have now faced their dragons and so each one of them will proceed to the nest task. And now our fourth and final contestant."

Harry walked into the field surprised at the amount of people who were there to watch. When he looked around the rocky field though, he saw an egg sitting by itself not very far from him, but he knew better. He may not see the dragon but it was there. The first thing Harry remembered was his wand as it weighed heavy in his hand. His broom, he had to get a broom.

As he summoned it, the dragon showed itself, coming out of a cave Harry hadn't seen. It strolled it's way over to the egg, standing between Harry and his prize. It wasn't attacking yet, that was good.

Cautiously he walked closer, keeping his arms down and his head held. Behind Hermione's back Draco had given Harry books on Horntails and how to approach them. Keeping your head held high shows honor and your arms low shows acceptance, a lack of hostility. It seemed to be working as Harry got closer and closer to the dragon. If the beast allowed him to touch it, he would have gained the beast's acceptance too.

The crowd had been silent for the first few minutes, witnessing with amazement as Harry approached the dragon almost fearlessly. Turns out it wasn't what the audience wanted to see.

"Tare that little cheater apart! You stupid dragon!"

The second a student had screamed that in the piercing silence, the dragon's eyes turned fire red and it roared, Harry was too close to scramble away.

"Harry!" He heard Hermione, Ron, and Draco's voices yell his name but he paid no attention as he duck and rolled out of the way of the dragon's wing. The dragon had turned to the crowd and was roaring at the direction where the shout had come from. Everyone was screaming now so it didn't much matter who made the comment, but Harry knew he couldn't let the dragon hurt anyone.

Just as he was desperately searching for a way to get the dragon's attention, his broom came whizing towards him. With one hand he grabbed it and mounted it while he ran towards the angry beast.

"Over here! Don't pay attention to them I'm the one in front of you!" He was yelling out franticly to get the big head to turn in his direction but it was no use, the dragon was furious.

There was only one way to get his attention and Harry didn't really want to do it but-

He put his fingers in his mouth right under his tongue and whistled low and high. The tone made even the audience wince, but the dragon shrieked it's pain and turned burning eyes on Harry.

"Oh shit." Harry breathed as he flew higher. The dragon took off after him, not even being slowed by the chain around his neck.

He took off into the air flying as fast as he could, it was fast enough to keep the dragon behind him as he made it towards Hogwarts. The dragon makes it's own burst of speed and gets in front of Harry, cutting him off. It takes a swing at his with its wings and manages contact, sending Harry flying off his broom and onto the Hogwarts roof. He slides down quickly until going over the edge grabbing onto a ledge before he falls to his death.

The broom as stuck on a statue at his side, and before Harry went for it, he took a look at where the dragon was. It had landed on Hogwarts, ruining tiles as it made it's way towards him. He shakes the broom like a mad man trying to get it loose, and he get it out just as the dragon's tail crash into the spot he had been in.

Mounting the broom as he falls, he makes quick work of getting away, but the beast follows almost faithfully.

Harry sees the bridge leading to Hogwarts and his mind races. This wasn't what Draco had told him would happen, but this was the best chance he had.

As fast as his seeker speed would take him, he made his way to the bridge and slips through a small gap. The dragon wasn't quite as lucky, he ran straight in into the bridge and collapsed into the water, the parts of the bridge that it'd shaken loose falling on it as the bridge also went down.

Harry could breath again when the dragon stopped move, but something in his stomach rolled. The dragon would have let him touch him had that stupid kid not riled it up with noise. He could have won this without sacrificing the dragon.

The crowd was silent, Harry could hear it, but as he got closer and people began to spot him, cheers ran through the arena so fast he was sure he went deaf for a few seconds.

He didn't even bother to land as he went for the golden egg. Lifting it into the air when he was safely on the ground.

He looked for Draco in the crowd but he couldn't see him. Soon he was escorted off the field and met with the grinning faces of the twins as the picked him up and rose him high on their sholder!

"Harry! We knew you wouldn't die!" George yelled in excitement.

"Lose a leg." Fred joined in.

"Or an arm." George.

"Pack it in altogether." Fred

"NEVER!" They screamed together.

Seamus who was close by yelled out his own congratulations before asking what everyone was wondering. "Go on Harry, what's the clue?"

"Yeah open the egg!" Everyone was screaming at him to do it but he suddenly remembered Draco's words. _"Don't open the egg in open air when you get it. Trust me, you'll lose your hearing for a few weeks."_ The crowds cheering was getting to his head though, so he let it slide a bit.

"Who wants me to open it?" Harry yelled with a wide smile. The cheering was louder and Harry couldn't stop grinning, feeling so proud of himself.

As the twisted the top of the egg open a horrifying screech erupted from it and Harry scrambled to close it back up.

"You should have listened to me Harry." Draco's voice yelled from the side lines.

Harry froze as he figured Draco was mad a him, but when he turned to the blond, he was smirking.

The twins let him down and he ran over to Draco, feeling more relaxed as he ended up in his Slytherin's arms. "Thank you." He whispered into the blond's ear.

Draco laughed as he tightened his hold. It was a fake laugh, but at least it was filled with relief. He had been so scared as he watched Harry out there in the arena and he was just sitting as a spectator unable to help if his love was in danger. Just like when he'd watched Harry die the first time. He had frozen in place and almost stopped breathing with the Griffindor had flown off with the dragon on his heels. Hugging Harry like this, it felt so good after such a heavy scare.

"You're welcome love." He whispered back.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"I found it!"

Scorpius looked up at his younger sister as she came barging into the library holding a book in the air like a trophy. "I found it!"

Jamie followed timidly behind her and Scorp gave him a smile. He loved Jamie a lot, they shared the same affinity for potions that their Daddy had, while Leonis was a master of Transfiguration and Lilian took after Papa's DADA skills. They were all geniuses when it came to Charms though.

"Found what Lily." Leonis asked from Scorpius' side. They had been working on the perfect potion to make their bodies strong enough to survive parallel travel. They were almost through with the theory, but brewing their potion would take more than the six months it had taken their Dad.

"Found a way to locate Daddy!" She cheered. "Actually Jamie found it, but at least we have a way!"

"And would would that be?" Scorpius asked curiously, pausing on his work with Leonis to go over and hug his younger siblings.

"The albums!" Lilian grinned look proud. "Uncle Sev game Daddy one of the four albums Papa made for us. Using it as a focal point we can land wherever that album exists, and while the albums were created in the same parallel world, they will attract each other on their own and we'll be dragged to their parallel world."

Scorpius thought about it and the theory made more than enough sense. He smiled at his siblings and looked back at Leonis. "They have a good idea. We have to finish the potion and go over the spell dad used to leave. Changing a few properties should be enough."

"That's it then." Leonis smirked. "By the beginning of the summer, we should be ready to leave."

Scorpius mirrored the smirk. "And Daddy thought he could get rid of us." He said in a sing song voice.

"Not on his life!" Lilian joined in.

"Family sticks together." Jamie's small voice followed and all three siblings looked at him in surprise. Jamie's face twisted into a pained smile. "We're Malfoy-Potters."

The other three smiled at Jamie's efforts to open up a bit more. He's always been shy, but he hardly talked after Papa's death. At least he was a little more cheerful now.

"You bet we are Jamie." Scorpius put a hand on the now 10 year old boy's head. Jamie stood up to Scorpius' shoulder and his mismatched eyes were so breathtaking that Scorpius sometimes gets jealous. Jamie carried multiple traits of bother their Papa and their Dad. While he only carried one trait of Papa's. "No one's going to stop us."

Severus's worn eyes watched the children from the door. He'd been watching for months now as they worked one a way to follow their Daddy to their Papa's side. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop them if they tried, but maybe it was for the best that they were leaving.

Severus was reaching the end of his usefulness to Voldemort, and once he did, he knew the man wouldn't hesitate to kill him. Granger-Weasley had already offered to take the kids with her into hiding if he needed it, but neither Harry nor Draco had wanted their kids living underground because of a mad-man striving to destroy everything. Even if it was under the man's nose, they were going to raise their child as normally as possible. Now that idea was a long shot.

The children seemed to huddle together in a comforting hug, and something inside him wished that these kids had grown up with more normalcy. They didn't deserve this, to have their Papa die and to lose their Dad to the depression of the loss.

He was somewhat glad that they were trying so hard to get back to their family, because he wasn't going to be around to protect them for long.

With a deep and shaky sigh, he left them a clue to the potion they wanted at the door. They would find it when they got back to work.

* * *

A/N: Hello all my readers! I want to give a heads up, this story is gonna take a** M Rated** turn next chapter! Harry and Draco in a bathroom! Enough said! So if you're looking forward to it, comment and I'll put it up sooner! :) Since it's already written out. But if you want this story it stay Rated T, let me know and I'll try to write something else for Chapter 10!

Anything you do! Remember to Review! I love Reviews and they make me write better!

**REVIEW!**


	11. Just Say Yes

**IMPORTANT! READ THIS IT'S IMPORTANT!**

**A/N: Due to the fact that only ONE PERSON reviewed telling me how they felt about the Rated M chapter 10, I will post what she has suggested. Harry is too young for Rated M in that reviewers eyes, so here we will have the mild version. If I get more comments on it though, I may switch in chapters as I have both versions already typed out. So still comment on if you would like a Lime in Chapter 10~ Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

_**I Am Draco Malfoy-Potter**_

_**Chapter Ten: Just Say Yes**_

"Do we really have to do this?"

Draco's smirk was almost sinister as he went about taking off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. He'd already filled the large tub with water and suds. He'd dragged Harry here the day after the first trial, and while Harry had protested and pushed it back to this weekend, the Griffindor was still hesitating. Draco knew why, but it was just too much fun to mess with Harry

"Well you do want to hear the clue don't you?" He asked innocently. Harry almost scowled at that fake face, but he held back and Draco continued. "This is the only way to do it, completely under water. And you will listen to it with me or I won't tell you what the next task holds."

He knew he was using his knowledge as a threat, but he was dying to be naked with Harry, even if they didn't do anything. Draco missed the feel of his skin and the shape of his body and the smell of his skin. The blond frowned as he felt himself react to his own thoughts. Okay, maybe he had more in mind than a simple shower but he was desperate to advance his and Harry's relationship.

Harry, to his credit, wasn't hesitating because of the fact that he didn't want to. In face, the dreams he had been having concerning Draco had been more than enough to prove to himself that he was attracted to the blond. More than attracted, Harry craved it. He was a fourteen year old boy with hormones, it wasn't his fault, and Draco was just so-

"Anytime now Harry."

Draco's voice made Harry look up and the second he did, he blushed bright red he was sure he was about to explode. Draco stood there bare to the world looking at Harry like everything was completely normal. Harry's eyes involuntarily raked all the way down Draco's body but stopped when he noticed the fact that Draco was partly hard.

"Draco!" Harry breathed heavy as he looked away. "What are you doing?" He was sorta sure he knew, but he was nervous and shy and he couldn't look at Draco's body without reacting himself.

Draco smirked, looking down at Harry's trousers. So he was having some affect. Not a bad deal, but still, he wanted more.

"Just come and join me, I won't do anything you don't want me to." He reassured the Griffindor as he walked into the tub. "Bring the egg when you come in, that's the whole reason we're here anyways."

Oh yeah, the egg. Harry had forgotten about that. He loosened his tie, taking it off over his head before he felt eyes on him. Draco was staring.

"Don't be creepy! Turn around!" Harry argued with a blush. It wasn't going to leave his cheeks soon at this rate.

"What if I don't want to?" Draco answered in the most airy voice Harry had ever heard. It made shivers crawl violently up his back.

"Turn around!" He brunet insisted.

Draco sighed and shook his head before turning around and playing with the water. "I let you see me." The blond pouted. The sound of his voice threatened to make Harry smile. Draco sounded so childish and cute when he pouted, but what he said had stopped Harry's enjoyment of the voice.

"I didn't ask you to!" The brunet yelled, it vibrated in the room and Draco scowled, swiping at a bubble.

Soon Harry was just as bare as Draco and with the egg in hand he walked to the tub and eased himself into the warm water.

Draco turned to him and shook his head. "Come here." Harry back up instead

"Why?" The brunet asked tensely.

"Calm down, I'm not going to do anything." Draco growled before grabbing Harry's arm and forcing the Griffindor closer.

He slipped off the glasses and Harry blinked in confusion, his visions bury. As Draco came closer, he also became clearer. With a light kiss on the lips Draco backed up and grabbed his wand that was on the edge of the tub. Pointing it at Harry's face he cast a spell.

Suddenly things clear up and Harry was able to see just as he would with his glasses.

"What did you do?" Harry breathed putting his hands in front of his face and marveling in the fact that he could see them when he stretched them out completely.

"A spell you invented I forgot about it, but I didn't want you using glasses in the water, so it popped into my mind. It's temporary, but it helps during Quidditch games." Draco explained as he took the egg from Harry.

"I played Quidditch in the future?" Harry asked. Draco smiled.

"Well, yes and no." The blond answered. "Sometimes when teams were down a player, you would fill in as seeker. They always asked you and you really loved the sport too much to completely quit. No one ever really knew it was you. Me and Hermione made you disguise your face because it was too dangerous at the time for you to be seen anywhere too crowded. Still, if there was one thing I love more than Potions, it's watching you play Quidditch."

"I like when you talk about the me in the future." Harry smiled a bit. "Makes me feel like I've really done something with my life."

"You will do a lot with your life." Draco reassured him as he walked a bit closer, his got close enough to wrap his arm around Harry's body keeping the egg in his other hand. Harry didn't deny him. Pressed together they breathed in sync and smiled at the feeling. It felt so good to be this close to someone you loved, and it wasn't just Draco who was thinking this.

"Come on love, I want you to be prepared for the next trial." Draco rubbed Harry's back as they slowly went about separating. Draco took the egg and and and counted to three. He and Harry went under and he opened the egg.

The most beautiful voice sung the most soothing song and something in Harry's mind clicked to life. It made him dizzy and captivated but he was more alert than ever. Draco grabbed his arm and it sent electricity through his system. He moaned and the air left his lungs. Soon the hand on his arm was pulling him up.

As soon as he was outside of the water, he gasped for breath, coughing and sputtering out the water he'd inhaled.

"Harry?" Draco came close and Harry relaxed. Draco was here.

"Draco." Harry breathed.

The blond touched his chest and another electric shock made him gasp and finally moan correctly. Draco was captured by both the sound and the sight of Harry laying there soaking wet on his back with his dark hair sticking to his face, half lidded eyes and flushed cheeks and his mouth open freely making noise at Draco's touch.

"Don't!" Harry scurried backwards as Draco's touch burned though his skin. It felt so good but he was scared of that. Of Draco's touch giving him pleasure. "Don't touch me."

Draco bowed his head feeling hurt at being told to stay away. With a sigh, he stood and looked around for his and Harry's towels. They couldn't stay in the Perfect's bathroom for very long or someone would come in.

He found Harry's first, coming close to the brunet and holding it out.

"Take it Harry, you'll be alright in a couple of minutes." Draco said dully before turning to find his clothes. He hated this situation. He knew he wouldn't get the chance to do anything with Harry at the moment, Harry was only 14, but still. 'Don't touch me' was a little too much. The pain in his chest wouldn't stop but he knew he had to smile because Harry wasn't wrong, he was just under the Mermaid's music.

"Would you like me to call Ron? Or Hermione?" Draco asked as he slipped his clothes back on, not caring that he hadn't found his towel and his clothes were getting soaked. It didn't matter, he just wanted to get out of the bathroom. Being so close but unable to comfort or touch the boy was just painful.

Harry shook his head almost violently and Draco was at a loss of what to do, so he just sat down and waited for Harry to calm down.

"Why does it feel like this?" Harry's voice was small and shaky from where he sat curled up into himself. Draco heard him though, but didn't really want to answer. In the end, he couldn't deny a shaking Harry.

"It was the melody. The Mermaid's melody, when you hear it for the first time enhances your senses. Especially touch, it is how they attract mortal men and drag them into the ocean. Even though I knew this, I wanted you to hear it with me instead of by yourself because I wanted to see if the you in this time really does love me. I was just.." Draco sighed and put his head in his hands. "Being selfish."

Draco didn't hear him move, but he wasn't really paying attention. That is why it surprised him so much went thin, shaking arms wrapped around his body and hugged up. He returned it without asking any questions. If Harry gave it to him, he would never question why.

"It's okay...to be selfish." Harry whispered into his hair and Draco noticed that the brunet didn't have his towel. With a slight smile, he helped Harry stand and dry off, helping the boy slip his clothes on. Harry probably could have done it by himself at that point, but Draco was looking for any and every reason to touch the Griffindor.

"Come on. I'll help you to the Common room."

It took longer than usual for Draco to get Harry up to the Griffindor tower, but at the door, Ron had taken him. With a last kiss to the temple, a very tense Draco left for another night alone in the Room of Requirements.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"So Mermaids?"

Ron's voice was far away as he thought about it. "That's pretty cool, it means something underwater right? Are you a good swimmer?"

Harry sighed shaking his head. "Honestly I don't really know. I haven't had the chance to be in a pool due to my relatives." he answered honestly.

They were on their way up to the Griffindor Common room and talking about Harry's discovery about the egg. He hadn't told Cedric or Viktor or Fleur, it has only been a week or so after the first trial so it may seem weird of Harry figures out a clue that fast. He was hoping he could wait for another champion to figure it out and tell the other three.

When they got there a young Griffindor was waiting for Ron in the common room with a package in his hands. "Here you go Mr Weasley!" He said with a smile. He looked at Harry and as he was about to speak Ron raised his hand.

"Not now Nigel. Later. Go on." Ron said and the boy lowered his head and left.

Harry looked at Ron oddly, to which the red head grinned. "I told him I'd get him Harry Potter's autograph." He laughed a bit and Harry looked at him as if he was insulted, but it was mostly fake. "Oh look! Mum's sent me something." Ron had opened the box and was staring at something of a frighting orange and red color that looking like a woman's dress. Ron's eyes went wide. "Mum sent me a dress?"

Harry burst out laughing looking as Ron held the thing in front of himself. "Well it does match your eyes. Is there a bonnet?"

Ron glared at him before turning to his sister who sat by the fire in the common room. "Ginny, these must be for you." Ginny took one glance at it and hissed.

"I'm not wearing that. It's ghastly."

Hermione laughs from beside Ginny and Ron sends her and insulted look, much like Harry had sent him but much more real.

"What are you on about?" He asked Hermione frowning.

The girl laughed between her words "They're not for Ginny, they're for you! They're dress robes."

Ron and Harry frowned this time, but Ron was the one to speak for the two of them. "Why would I need dress robes?"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The Yule Ball.

Three words that set Harry's heart racing. Mcgonagall had gathered all of her Griffindors for a private dancing lesson a few days ago, announcing The Yule Ball for the first time publicly. The lesson hadn't got that bad, Mcgonagall had danced with Ron so Harry had taken Hermione, and while he was complete crap at it, he hadn't stepped on Hermione's feet once. He was proud of himself for that one.

Still, there was the ever present problem about a date.

He knew who he wanted to take, but it was asking that person that seemed to freeze Harry up and make his tongue numb enough for words to be merely a far away dream.

"Blimey Harry, you slayed dragons. If you can't get a date who can?" Ron asked as he watched Harry sigh for the nineteenth time that dinner.

Harry sighed once again and looked towards the Slytherin table, catching Draco eating with Crabbe and Goyle by his side. Those two boys had stuck with Draco even as Blaise seemed to turn everyone in Slytherin house away from Malfoy's rule. Still, Draco's godfather was the Slytherin head of house, so while no one paid Draco much attention, no one messed with him either.

He hadn't talked to Draco ever since the bathroom incident. Draco always seemed to avoid Harry whenever the Griffindor called for the blond's attention. It was starting to become frustrating not only to Harry, but Hermione and Ron too.

"I think I'd rather take the dragon right now." Harry said. Then looked around and frowned. "What about you? You ask 'Mione yet?"

Ron's face turned red as his eyes narrowed. "No. Bloody girl wants me to ask as if I were proposing to her."

Harry frowned. "You do like her though, don't you?"

Ron deflated. "Yes. I'm sure I feel something for her, but it's so hard to talk to her. She's so smart and I always feel bloody stupid when I'm around her. But her hair Harry, the way her hair falls in her eyes, or how she rakes it behind her ear when she's studying, or the way she chews on the end of her quill. Harry...I'm going mad."

Harry shook his head. "Ron, you know that you belong with her. You two get married and have two kids, you two are made for each other, all you have to do is ask her."

Ron glared at Harry. "Take your own advice mate. Isn't your future spouse sitting over there between two boulders" Ron pointed at Draco and Harry's eyes followed his finger, meeting the mercury silver eyes that were now looking straight at him at him for the first time in weeks. Harry jumped at the eye contact and turned around quickly.

Ron smirked and Harry scowled. "Oh sob off."

"Fine." Ron smiled. "But as you dance with yourself during The Yule Ball, I'll be dancing with the love of my life!"

Harry watched the red head get up and leave, probably going to look for Hermione. Looking back again, he met Draco's eye and sighed, gesturing with his head that he and Draco need to talk. Draco nodded back, and both boys looked away, finishing their dinner before leaving, one after the other.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

They met in the Room of Requirements that night, Harry slipping in with his invisibility cloak while Draco was already inside with a lit fire and a bit of desert on a table to the left of the couch Draco had taken while he waited.

The second the door opened he bolted up and turned around, knowing Harry was there even if he couldn't see him. He strolled forward and grabbed at the air, managing by sheer luck to catch the cloak and rip it off Harry.

"Go with me to The Yule Ball! I wouldn't be able to stomach seeing you there with one of those insufferable Patil twins!"

Harry was shocked at Draco's sudden outburst, but the words took a while to register.

Draco had just asked him to The Yule Ball.

He wasn't mad at Harry for denying him.

A slow grin spread across his face as he look dreamily at Draco, not even giving his answer.

Draco felt the nerves rise inside him as he was denied an answer and his stomach just dropped. He knew it, he _had_ gone too far that night in the boy's bathrooms. He'd taking things to fast, wanting things that Harry wasn't comfortable giving him and now Harry wouldn't talk to him. He was so on edge, he never spent so long away from Harry since the bloody Griffindor had died and he went back in time! Draco knew he should have waited for the brunet to fall more in love with him but it was so tempting and he just couldn't resist the call of-

"Draco?" Harry's voice cut off Draco's mental self-scolding, and he looked up to meet Harry's confused eyes. "Are you alright?"

Draco sighed and let go of Harry's shoulders, pushing himself away from the boy he just wanted to hold to his chest. "I will be. Just...if you go with one of the twins, don't touch them..well I guess you couldn't just _not_ touch your date, but-"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked in an extreme confusion. "I thought I was going with you? Didn't you just ask me?"

Draco perked up. "Was that a yes?"

Harry shook his head and smiled at his mindless blond. Draco was really cute when he was like this. Nervous and on edge in a good way. "Yes its a yes."

Draco grinned one of those grins that Harry really loved to see, the one that spoke of honest, untainted happiness, and he felt pride he was able to put that kind of smile on Draco's face. It wasn't easy.

The blond rushed at Harry again capturing him in a tight hug. "Thank you." it was his turn to say it but Harry shook his head.

"No. Thank you. You came back in time all to save my life, even though all I wanted was for you to take care of our children. I'm sure it wasn't easy for Future me to stay with you knowing I was going to die, but now you're here to protect me." Harry paused and thought about it. "It's weird but I'm kind of jealous of future me..."

Draco pulled away enough to see Harry's face. "Why is that?" He asked curiously. Harry frowned at him.

"He had kids with you before I did."

Draco laughed at shook his head. "No. There are no kids in this time. There are no limits in this time. We can still have our kids, or adopt like normal same-sex couples."

Harry shook his head. "No. Those children in the photo album are mine too. They have the Potter name, my traits and my DNA, even if I didn't create them with you. We will." Harry smiled.

"Yeah." Draco breathed in Harry's scent and felt like he was truly happy for the first time in so long. "We will."


	12. Just Say Yes Rated M

_**A/N: This is the Rated M Version of "Just Say Yes" Chapter 10 for anyone who wanted the Rated M. I'm putting it up because I happen to like it more than the other one. There are probably more mistakes tho :/, the actual Chapter 11 is coming up soon, in about twenty minutes :) So if you were upset cuz this isn't a NEW chapter, don't fret, just wait a few minutes, and It'll be up.**_

* * *

_**I Am Draco Malfoy-Potter**_

_**Chapter Ten: Just Say Yes**_

"Do we really have to do this?"

Draco's smirk was almost sinister as he went about taking off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. He'd already filled the large tub with water and suds. He'd dragged Harry here the day after the first trial, and while Harry had protested and pushed it back to this weekend, the Griffindor was still hesitating. Draco knew why, but it was just too much fun to mess with Harry

"Well you do want to hear the clue don't you?" He asked innocently. Harry almost scowled at that fake face, but he held back and Draco continued. "This is the only way to do it, completely under water. And you will listen to it with me or I won't tell you what the next task holds."

He knew he was using his knowledge as a threat, but he was dying to be naked with Harry, even if they didn't do anything. Draco missed the feel of his skin and the shape of his body and the smell of his skin. The blond frowned as he felt himself react to his own thoughts. Okay, maybe he had more in mind than a simple shower but he was desperate to advance his and Harry's relationship.

Harry, to his credit, wasn't hesitating because of the fact that he didn't want to. In face, the dreams he had been having concerning Draco had been more than enough to prove to himself that he was attracted to the blond. More than attracted, Harry craved it. He was a fourteen year old boy with hormones, it wasn't his fault, and Draco was just so-

"Anytime now Harry."

Draco's voice made Harry look up and the second he did, he blushed bright red he was sure he was about to explode. Draco stood there bare to the world looking at Harry like everything was completely normal. Harry's eyes involuntarily raked all the way down Draco's body but stopped when he noticed the fact that Draco was partly hard.

"Draco!" Harry breathed heavy as he looked away. "What are you doing?" He was sorta sure he knew, but he was nervous and shy and he couldn't look at Draco's body without reacting himself.

Draco smirked, looking down at Harry's trousers. So he was having some affect. Not a bad deal, but still, he wanted more.

"Just come and join me, I won't do anything you don't want me to." He reassured the Griffindor as he walked into the tub. "Bring the egg when you come in, that's the whole reason we're here anyways."

Oh yeah, the egg. Harry had forgotten about that. He loosened his tie, taking it off over his head before he felt eyes on him. Draco was staring.

"Don't be creepy! Turn around!" Harry argued with a blush. It wasn't going to leave his cheeks soon at this rate.

"What if I don't want to?" Draco answered in the most airy voice Harry had ever heard. It made shivers crawl violently up his back.

"Turn around!" He brunet insisted.

Draco sighed and shook his head before turning around and playing with the water. "I let you see me." The blond pouted. The sound of his voice threatened to make Harry smile. Draco sounded so childish and cute when he pouted, but what he said had stopped Harry's enjoyment of the voice.

"I didn't ask you to!" The brunet yelled, it vibrated in the room and Draco scowled, swiping at a bubble.

Soon Harry was just as bare as Draco and with the egg in hand he walked to the tub and eased himself into the warm water.

Draco turned to him and shook his head. "Come here." Harry back up instead

"Why?" The brunet asked tensely.

"Calm down, I'm not going to do anything." Draco growled before grabbing Harry's arm and forcing the Griffindor closer.

He slipped off the glasses and Harry blinked in confusion, his visions bury. As Draco came closer, he also became clearer. With a light kiss on the lips Draco backed up and grabbed his wand that was on the edge of the tub. Pointing it at Harry's face he cast a spell.

Suddenly things clear up and Harry was able to see just as he would with his glasses.

"What did you do?" Harry breathed putting his hands in front of his face and marveling in the fact that he could see them when he stretched them out completely.

"A spell you invented I forgot about it, but I didn't want you using glasses in the water, so it popped into my mind. It's temporary, but it helps during Quidditch games." Draco explained as he took the egg from Harry.

"I played Quidditch in the future?" Harry asked. Draco smiled.

"Well, yes and no." The blond answered. "Sometimes when teams were down a player, you would fill in as seeker. They always asked you and you really loved the sport too much to completely quit. Although Hermione and I insisted you wear glamours every time you were out on the field. It was too dangerous at the time for you to be seen anywhere too public."

"I like when you talk about the me in the future." Harry smiled a bit. "Makes me feel like I've really done something with my life."

"You will do a lot with you life." Draco reassured him as he walked a bit closer, his got close enough to wrap his arms around Harry's body. Harry didn't deny him. Pressed together they breathed in sync and smiled at the feeling. It felt so good to be this close to someone you loved, and it wasn't just Draco who was thinking this.

"Come on love, I want you to be prepared for the next trial." Draco rubbed Harry's back as they slowly went about separating. Draco took the egg and and and counted to three. He and Harry went under and he opened the egg.

The most beautiful voice sung the most soothing song and something in Harry's mind clicked to life. It made him dizzy and captivated but he was more alert than ever. Draco grabbed his arm and it sent electricity through his system. He moaned and the air left his lungs. Soon the hand on his arm was pulling him up.

As soon as he was outside of the water, he gasped for breath, coughing and sputtering out the water he'd inhaled.

"Harry?" Draco came close and Harry relaxed. Draco was here.

"Draco." Harry breathed.

The blond touched his chest and another electric shock made him gasp and finally moan correctly. Draco was captured by both the sound and the sight of Harry laying there soaking wet on his back with his dark hair sticking to his face, half lidded eyes and flushed cheeks and his mouth open freely making noise at Draco's touch.

Harry didn't protest to anything Draco started doing. He ran his hands over Harry's chest digging his nails gently. The Griffindor cried out in what was surely pleasure.

"Dray-Dragon!"

The nickname. Draco froze. Only two people have ever called him that and only one has ever said it in that voice. It rose Draco's interest in an instant and the blond's hand went straight of Harry's thick and pulsing cock. He couldn't help it, he wanted to make Harry scream his name, wanted to feel that love and lust again if only for this moment.

"Oh Dragon, please, please I wanna-Dragon I wanna..."

"I know what you want my love, I know what you need." Draco reassured Harry as the brunet started to sob in what Draco could only call 'need'. He knew this had something to do with the Mermaid's melody, but he couldn't keep himself from taking advantage of this. He hadn't expected to go this far, but nothing inside of him wanted to stop.

He knew how to give Harry pleasure, he knew exactly what to do to make the brunet come quickly and if he didn't make the boy come quickly, he feared he'd take things to far before Harry was ready for it. So he swallowed his own lust and focused on getting Harry off.

His hand worked quickly over the soapy-water slicked cock, and he took a chance and kissed Harry deeply. His tongue working around Harry's as the brunet struggled to keep up with the kiss and making noises.

Draco knew it wouldn't be much longer and it was killing him. His own need was being ignored and it was beginning to cause him physical pain, but he knew if he went any further he could ruin things with Harry, so he pushed it down forcefully.

Harry was panting and thrashing around now, moving his hips with Draco's hand as if it were instinct, and Draco was sure it was.

"Cum for me, Harry, don't hold back." Draco knew he was almost begging for it, but he couldn't do much else if he hoped to keep Harry.

He knew his love heard him when the brunet tensed up and the pleasure finally over flowed.

"Dragon!"

Draco's ears almost rang with how loud Harry had yelled, but it didn't really seem to matter as the heat of Harry's release ran down his hands.

The blond breathed a breath of relief as he relaxed, but winced when he felt his hard cock hit his leg. It was freaking painful.

"Dragon?" Harry's voice was still airy, but it was more conscious now.

Draco hummed as he laid back next to Harry. He rubbed at his left knee finally noticing that he'd been kneeling over Harry for the full fifteen minutes it had taken to get the Griffindor off.

"Damn, I'm gonna be feeling that later." Draco sighed. He was still hard and unsatisfied, but he could deal.

He almost jumped out of his skin when a hand wrapped around his cock almost hesitantly, he knew who it was, but he wasn't understanding why.

"Harry?" The blond asked.

"Don't talk. Just let me do this." Harry said, his voice was even clearer now, but he started moving his hand up and down anyways. Draco gasped.

"Har-" Harry's slips stopped the blond from talking, kissing him just as hard, returning Draco's favor from earlier.

"Don't talk. Let me do this for you, I want to."

That was all it took. Draco relaxed back and let Harry work, enjoying the inexperienced hand even as it gave him the greatest pleasures. He'd refused to do this to himself when Harry had died and only did it rarely ever since coming back to his 14 year old body, but Harry's hand was so much different from his. Just knowing this was Harry, his Harry, he could cum with the thought alone.

He didn't. He wanted this to last as long as Harry could make it. So he held himself in, gasping and grunting at the feeling his love was bringing him to.

When he finally reached his peak, he had grabbed the hair at the back of Harry's head and growled as he dragged the brunet into a harsh biting kiss just as his cum ran down Harry's hands.

They kissed until Draco began to calm down, softening the kiss until they were just wandering tongues again. Harry sighed into his mouth and Draco swallowed it greedily. He loved this.

"Okay, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea." Harry smiled and Draco had to laugh.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"So Mermaids?"

Ron's voice was far away as he thought about it. "That's pretty cool, it means something underwater right? Are you a good swimmer?"

Harry sighed shaking his head. "Honestly I don't really know. I haven't had the chance to be in a pool due to my relatives." he answered honestly.

They were on their way up to the Griffindor Common room and talking about Harry's discovery about the egg. He hadn't told Cedric or Viktor or Fleur, it has only been a week or so after the first trial so it may seem weird of Harry figures out a clue that fast. He was hoping he could wait for another champion to figure it out and tell the other three.

When they got there a young Griffindor was waiting for Ron in the common room with a package in his hands. "Here you go Mr Weasley!" He said with a smile. He looked at Harry and as he was about to speak Ron raised his hand.

"Not now Nigel. Later. Go on." Ron said and the boy lowered his head and left.

Harry looked at Ron oddly, to which the red head grinned. "I told him I'd get him Harry Potter's autograph." He laughed a bit and Harry looked at him as if he was insulted, but it was mostly fake. "Oh look! Mum's sent me something." Ron had opened the box and was staring at something of a frighting orange and red color that looking like a woman's dress. Ron's eyes went wide. "Mum sent me a dress?"

Harry burst out laughing looking as Ron held the thing in front of himself. "Well id does match your eyes. Is there a bonnet?"

Ron glared at him before turning to his sister who sat by the fire in the common room. "Ginny, these must be for you." Ginny took one glance at it and hissed.

"I'm not wearing that. It's ghastly."

Hermione laughs from beside Ginny and Ron sends her and insulted look, much like Harry had sent him but much more real.

"What are you on about?" He asked Hermione frowning.

The girl laughed between her words "They're not for Ginny, they're for you! They're dress robes."

Ron and Harry frowned this time, but Ron was the one to speak for the two of them. "Why would I need dress robes?"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The Yule Ball.

Three words that set Harry's heart racing. Mcgonagall had gathered all of her Griffindors for a private dancing lesson a few days ago, announcing The Yule Ball for the first time publicly. The lesson hadn't got that bad, Mcgonagall had danced with Ron so Harry had taken Hermione, and while he was complete crap at it, he hadn't stepped on Hermione's feet once. He was proud of himself for that one.

Still, there was the ever present problem about a date.

He knew who he wanted to take, but it was asking that person that seemed to freeze Harry up and make his tongue numb enough for words to be merely a far away dream.

"Blimey Harry, you slayed dragons. If you can't get a date who can?" Ron asked as he watched Harry sigh for the nineteenth time that dinner.

Harry sighed once again and looked towards the Slytherin table, catching Draco eating with Crabbe and Goyle by his side. Those two boys had stuck with Draco even as Blaise seemed to turn everyone in Slytherin house away from Malfoy's rule. Still, Draco's godfather was the Slytherin head of house, so while no one paid Draco much attention, no one messed with him either.

"I think I'd rather take the dragon right now." Harry said. Then looked around and frowned. "What about you? You ask 'Mione yet?"

Ron's face turned red as his eyes narrowed. "No. Bloody girl wants me to ask as if I were proposing to her."

Harry frowned. "You do like her though, don't you?"

Ron deflated. "Yes. I'm sure I feel something for her, but it's so hard to talk to her. She's so smart and I always feel bloody stupid when I'm around her. But her hair Harry, the way her hair falls in her eyes, or how she rakes it behind her ear when she's studying, or the way she chews on the end of her quill. Harry...I'm going mad."

Harry shook his head. "Ron, you know that you belong with her. You two get married and have two kids, you two are made for each other, all you have to do is ask her."

Ron glared at Harry. "Take your own advice mate. Isn't your future spouse sitting over there between two bowlders?" Ron pointed at Draco and Harry's eyes followed his finger, meeting the mercury silver eyes that were now looking at him. Harry jumped at the eye contact and turned around quickly.

Ron smirked and Harry scowled. "Oh sob off."

"Fine." Ron smiled. "But as you dance with yourself during The Yule Ball, I'll be dancing with the love of my life!"

Harry watched the red head get up and leave, probably going to look for Hermione. Looking back again, he met Draco's eye and sighed, gesturing with his head that he and Draco need to talk. Draco nodded back, and both boys looked away, finishing their dinner before leaving, one after the other.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

They met in the Room of Requirements that night, Harry slipping in with his invisibility cloak while Draco was already inside with a lit fire and a bit of desert on a table to the left of the couch Draco had taken while he waited.

The second the door opened he bolted up and turned around, knowing Harry was there even if he couldn't see him. He strolled forward and grabbed at the air, managing by sheer luck to catch the cloak and rip it off Harry.

"Go with me to The Yule Ball! I wouldn't be able to stomach seeing you there with one of those insufferable Patil twins!"

Harry was shocked at Draco's sudden outburst, but the words took a while to register.

Draco had just asked him to The Yule Ball.

A slow grin spread across his face as he look dreamily at Draco, not even giving his answer.

Draco felt the nerves rise inside him as he was denied an answer and his stomach just dropped. He knew it, he _had_ gone too far that night in the boy's bathrooms. He'd taking things to fast and now Harry wouldn't talk to him. That night had been the only night he and Harry had talked, until now that is, and the Griffindor had to be regretting it, he had to be repulsed by having to touch Draco in such a way! Draco knew he should have waited for the Griffindor to fall more in love with him but it was so tempting and he just couldn't resist the call of-

"Draco?" Harry's voice cut off Draco's mental self-scolding, and he looked up to meet Harry's confused eyes. "Are you alright?"

Draco sighed and let go of Harry's shoulders, pushing himself away from the boy he just wanted to hold to his chest. "I will be. Just...if you go with one of the twins, don't touch them..well I guess you couldn't just _not_ touch your date, but-"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked in an extreme confusion. "I thought I was going with you? Didn't you just ask me?"

Draco perked up. "Was that a yes?"

Harry shook his head and smiled at his mindless blond. Draco was really cute when he was like this. Nervous and on edge in a good way. "Yes its a yes."

Draco grinned one of those grins that Harry really loved to see, the one that spoke of honest, untainted happiness, and he felt pride he was able to put that kind of smile on Draco's face. It wasn't easy.

The blond rushed at Harry again capturing him in a tight hug. "Thank you." it was his turn to say it but Harry shook his head.

"No. Thank you. You came back in time all to save my life, even though all I wanted was for you to take care of our children. I'm sure it wasn't easy for Future me to stay with you knowing I was going to die, but now you're here to protect me." Harry paused and thought about it. "It's weird but I'm kind of jealous of future me..."

Draco pulled away enough to see Harry's face. "Why is that?" He asked curiously. Harry frowned at him.

"He had kids with you before I did."

Draco laughed at shook his head. "No. There are no kids in this time. There are no limits in this time. We can still have our kids, or adopt like normal same-sex couples."

Harry shook his head. "No. Those children in the photo album are mine too. They have the Potter name, my traits and my DNA, even if I didn't create them with you. We will." Harry smiled.

"Yeah." Draco breathed in Harry's scent and felt like he was truly happy for the first time in so long. "We will."

* * *

A/N: This stories going by fast right guys? :) I'm going to hate it when it ends, but let me know what you think so far.


	13. Limited Time

_**I Am Draco Malfoy-Potter**_

_**Chapter Eleven: Limited Time**_

"I can't believe I have to wear this."

Harry laughed at Ron as the red head looked himself over in the mirror. He looked on the edge of panic and he was standing uncomfortable in his ridiculous dress robes.

Ron whirls around to look at Harry and hisses. "What are those?"

Harry was dressed in a more conventional suit. Nice, refined, neat, and put poor Ron's dress robes to shame. "That's just not fair! I get to look like a bloody poof and Harry gets to look like a handsome Prince! No lace, no dodgy little collar."

Harry made himself stop laughing. "Well I expect yours are more traditional."

Ron stared baffled at him. "Traditional? They're ancient! I look like my great aunt Tessie." He catches the scent of his clothes. "I smell like my great aunt Tessie." He turned pleading eyes to Harry and got down on his knees. "Murder me Harry, please don't let Hermione see me like this."

Harry chuckled madly as he denied and started to call for Hermione.

"Harry no! Don't do this to me! I thought we were best mates!"

"'Mione! Get over here!"

Ron glared and got up, dusting himself off. "Some freaking friend you are."

Hermione stayed at the door as she called into the room. "What are you guys doing in there? I don't want to come in because I don't want Ron to see my dress."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, Ron doesn't want you to see him in his dress either."

"Fuck you.." Ron hissed and Harry ran to the door to escape Ron's fist.

He bypassed Hermione and ran down the stairs, yelling back to her. "You take care of him. I have a date waiting for me!"

He leaves them behind and makes his way to the Great Hall where the Ball was being held. Soft music was already playing and there must have been people in there already, but as Harry came down the stairs, he saw a head of elegantly blond hair standing with his back to the stairs right at the foot of it.

Trying to remain quiet, Harry attempted to sneak behind Draco, he was caught though.

"Hello love."

Adoring eyes that looked at him like he was the last drop of water in a desert turned to him and he gasped. Draco looked amazing. He was dressed in an amazing dark blue dress robe that despite the 'robe' part clung effortlessly to his body.

He stood there proud holding out his hand for Harry to take and Harry was almost afraid to touch the perfect picture that the man made. _Man...not boy._ Harry thought silently to himself.

The blond was obviously getting nervous waiting down there for Harry to take his hand, so Harry snapped himself out of his daze and went down the last few stairs to reach the Slytherin he loved._ Love...yeah, that's what this is._

"Are you ready?" Draco whispered as he kissed Harry's lips soundly, lasting only a few lonely seconds before it was pulled away.

"Ready?" Harry asked in confusion.

"To dance my love. It's traditional that the champions are the first to dance. Surely Mcgonagall told you."

Harry's eyes showed his panic. "No." He answered.

Draco smiled. "Oh well now you know."

Harry frowned. "Dragon, I can't dance. Mcgonagall even gave us lessons, I'm no good." He insisted, but Draco just squeezed him.

"Would you like me to lead then my love? The second we are in there, everyone will know exactly what we are to each other, so who will lead won't be too big a deal."

The brunet stilled and seemingly stopped breathing. "Oh yeah, that's right. Going to this Ball together would out us as a couple..."

Draco's grin confused Harry. "So we _are_ a couple?" Draco asked eagerly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Did you listen to the other words in that sentence?"

"No, because I don't care. Whether or not they support us or shun us, I'm by your side and that's the only place I ever want to be. They can't take you away from me." Draco replied simply as they came upon the door of the Great Hall and Mcgonagall spotted them.

"Here you are Potter. Are you and..." She stopped as she looked at Draco who was standing beside Harry holding onto his hand. Something in her face softened and that confused the young Malfoy. "Mr Malfoy ready?"

"Yes Ma'am." Draco answered for them.

"Good. Stand behind Mr Diggory, we shall send you in, in mere moments." Mcgonagall went on to Diggory and Cho, and Fleur and her Durmstang date, and Viktor and his date from Beauxbatons. Just as Mcgonagall said, it took only moments for them to be ushered through the doors of the Great Hall.

Being gawked at had never felt so uncomfortable.

Harry could take people judging him because of his scar, they were all things on his person, things that he couldn't help. But now, he was standing with Draco. He wasn't much afraid of what people would say about him, but how would this affect the Slytherin Prince.

"Come on Harry, put your hand on my shoulder. As long as you know the basics, I can lead you." Draco smiled calmly and Harry decide it didn't really matter. If Draco fell, he would pick him up.

Effortlessly for the first time, Harry danced. Being swept like away by the blond's strong, yet rather skinny arms. He was lifted, twirled, dipped he was getting so caught up in Draco's eyes so deeply that he barely even noticed that other people had taken the dance floor as well.

"Harry! You looked amazing!" Hermione was beaming at them as she dragged Ron to the dance floor. He was smiling but it was strained as he stood in his awkward robes.

"You look amazing to 'Mione." Draco answered and kissed her cheek. The girl blushed and smiled.

"You know, no matter how much things have changed, I'm really glad you came to the past for us."

After that she disappeared with Ron and Harry was once again caught up in Draco. It was the best night Harry had ever had. He was pretty sure that was what had happened to many other people too. Seamus took Ginny and they were laughing at a table with Neville and Luna, and Dean was having fun showing everybody what he could do on the dance floor. Not many Slytherins were present, only ones who had dates from other houses. A lot of them greeted Draco with a smile and Draco just grinned back.

It took hours for everyone to go back to their rooms. Harry and Draco included.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

When morning hit, it hit Harry right in the eye.

The young Griffindor moaned in despair as the sunlight blinded him. He turned around and buried his face into Draco's chest as he escaped the light.

They had come to the Room of Requirements that night, not wanting to walk in on anything that would be going on in either dorm rooms. So laying here on a big bed with a high window warming them up to a comfortable temperature felt pretty damn good.

The arms around Harry seemed to hold him like a vice whenever he moved. It was starting to hurt actually, so the brunet tried to awaken his blond.

"Draco?"

No answer, which was odd. During the summer the blond had been a light sleeper whenever they had slept on the same bed, he had woken up every time Harry had moved but now he remained unconscious as Harry tried to get those pale arms to loosen.

"Draco?" He tried a little louder, but nothing seemed to be getting through.

Instead he was met with a tighter grip. "Draco..." Harry had to gasp for breath now as he hung onto Draco's arms, trying to pry them off.

"Don't leave..." The low murmur of Draco's voice made Harry stop. "Don't, please don't leave me alone..."

Harry's face fell. He had some idea of what this was, and if he was right, he would be better off waiting for the boy to wake up. It didn't seem so bad to wait, but the hold Draco had was bruising his torso. It was caving in his ribs and it just kept getting tighter. How strong was Draco?

"Don't my Raven..I need you...Harry."

He was right. Draco was dreaming about the future Harry's death. His death. Harry suddenly had a thought about how to reassure Draco.

"It's okay my love, everything's okay. I'm right here. Draco. I'm right here." He put his own arms around Draco and held him close, sighing in relief when Draco began to calm.

"Can't...can't. Don't...leave me.."

"I'm right here." Harry repeated softly and kissed Draco's face, anywhere his lips could reach. Soon Draco had stopped moving completely, his arms loosening their hold until they merely laid on Harry limply.

Harry smiled as he finally got Draco to calm down. He laid there for a moment, looking at the blond in wonder.

How far had they come since their first year at Hogwarts? How far had Draco, this Draco come? 34 Years old...Harry couldn't even honestly wrap his mind around it, but laying here with the blond, he could clearly see the differences. The mind and soul inside of Draco right now, the memories he carried, even his personality were so much older than his body. But Draco would grow to his mind.

He sat up and rested his back on the headboard, smiling when Draco wrapped an arm around him and pulled himself to lay on Harry's lap. The brunet started picturing an older Draco laying next to him. The 34 year old he had seen in some of the pictures in the album his future self had made. The strong jaw, thin and beautiful butterfly lips, the sharp eyes with laugh lines at the edges, the tall frame with strong arms that no doubt supported future Harry like no one else could have.

He wanted to describe what he felt. The wonder at the change his life had taken. The amazement and shock whenever he thought about this new Draco. The confusion and awe he experience thinking about his future and the lives he'd bring into the world.

Those four children in all those pictures that smiled at him. Even though it was just a simple picture he felt so strongly connected to those children.

"Harry?"

The brunet was startled out of his thoughts, looking to Draco who was now wide awake. "Harry is something wrong?" Draco looked worried and for a second Harry was confused until he felt something warm and wet drop onto his hand.

His hand came up to touch his cheeks and realized something.

He was crying.

Shaking his head, Harry started to laugh at himself, but when he started laughing the tears came faster and harder, and soon his laughs were sobs.

He hadn't noticed when exactly, but Draco was now sitting up by his side, arms wrapped tight around him, whispering things Harry didn't really understand into his ear. Apparently this seemed to happen a lot if Draco's calm voice was anything to go by. Draco often panicked when things he hadn't experienced before happen, so this wasn't unusual for Harry, that thought sent a bit of comfort through his system and the tears slowed.

"Was it a vision?" Draco asked when things had slowed down. Harry smiled at that. So Draco knew about his nightmares, probably more knew even than Harry from this time.

"No. I was just..." Harry paused wondering if the truth was okay to tell. "I was thinking."

"About what my Raven?" Draco raked his fingers over Harry's hair as he talked softly.

Harry didn't answer for a while before he actually opened his mouth. "Scorpius." He answered. "Leonis, Lilian, James."

"What about them?" Draco asked nervously.

"What they'd be like. Would they be like you or me? Are they going to grow up loving Potions or Defense Against the Dark Arts? Just...stuff like that."

Draco smiled a bit at that. So Harry was just wondering the aspects of their children. What they would be like, how much he'd love them. Suddenly Draco wanted to see their children again as well.

"Scop, he's very much like you. He's kind and understanding, especially to his siblings. But he has a tendency to expect too much out of himself. He loves Potions, just a bit more than me. Leonis is more like me, his got a habit of hiding things from the both of us. Fears, wounds, he never wants anything he does to make us sad or angry. He's really good with Transfiguration." He paused as he thought about it. They have probably grown quite a bit over the last year and a half.

"Lilian reminds me a lot of Sirius. Always playful, open, cheerful. She loves Charms like Hermione does, and at the age of 5 she was coming up with quite a few of her own. She doesn't cry often, in fact, ever since she was born, the only time I've seen her cry was the night you died." Draco thought about that night. The way he had refused to look at his children and the guilt captured his stomach violently. He's children had been relying on him and he had let them down. Just like he had let Harry down.

"Jamie isn't the same." The blond continued, not liking the turn his thoughts had taken. "He's a bit of a crybaby and he hides behind his twin sister even when there isn't anything to be afraid of. He only ever truly opened up to you, even I couldn't get him to talk much. He's really smart though, you used to tell me all the time how much he loved cooking with you, and Scorpius introduced him to Potions when he was 7, he loved it. He and I finally got the chance to bond over it." He felt his own tears starting to come, and when he looked at Harry, the Griffindor was crying too.

Yet he was also smiling.

"You sound like you really love them." Harry said softly. Draco frowned.

"_We_ love them Harry. Both of us."

Harry laughed a bit as he nodded his head. Yeah. He loved those children.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Do you ever get the feeling that someone's talking about you?" Lilian lounged around the potions lab where Scorp and Jamie had been working on the potions for about three days now.

Scorpius turned to her with an odd look on his face as he let Jamie pour in the dust of Fairy's wings.

It had been three weeks since they found that clue he was sure his Uncle Sev had left for him in the open doorway of the library. It took them a whole week to finish the plans in the potion's theory, and two weeks to gather supplies. Scorpius had gone out in glamors that changed his eyes, his hair, and his face so no one would recognize him as a Malfoy-Potter.

"No, Lily, I've never had that feeling." Scorpius answered sarcasticly. She grinned at him.

"Yes you have! It's that little shiver you get every once in a while, even when it's warm outside. You've had it before, I remember you talking to Daddy about it one day." Scorpius laughed.

"That's being watching, not talked about."

Jamie laughed too and Scorpius smiled at him. "It's sneezing that's supposed to tell you when someone's talking about you." The young boy answered. He was 10 now, and had come out of his shell quite a bit since they'd finished the potions theory. He almost looked like a different boy.

Lilian pouted from the sitting area that stayed quite a ways away from the brewing station.

"Don't mock me. I just got this feeling that someone was talking about me." Her eyes suddenly down cast, turning sad. "Do you think Daddy would tell Papa about us?"

Scorpius sighed and looked at Jamie. Lilian had finished the Charm needed for the dimension travel, so she often took to bugging the two potions brewers about how fun it would be too meet the teenage versions of her parents. More often than not, conversation always got to this point "What was Daddy doing over there without us? Did he miss us? Do you think he still remembers us?" While all four were worrying about those questions, the three males refused to let themselves ponder it long enough to suffer from the emotions they brought.

Lilian however, was after all, a girl.

"If he did, I think Papa would be happy. If Daddy managed to get close to Papa in that parallel world, I'm sure he'd tell Papa everything. If Papa knew, he could fight back. Uncle Sev always said 'Knowledge is power'." Jamie smiled at his sister. "Papa's going to be so happy when he sees us, he's going to hug us, tell us he loves us, and then we'll be a family again."

"Jamie..." Leonis walked into the room just in time to hear James speak, and something inside him caved. Sharing a look with Scorpius, he started to explain the reality of their situations. "Jamie, we..."

"We wouldn't be able to stay there." Every head turned to Lilian as she finished Leonis' sentence for him. They were looking at her in shock and she shook her head at them sadly. "I'm not stupid, I know the charms and the potions, Daddy, Papa, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Uncle Sev, they all taught me just as many things as they taught you. We won't be able to stay in that parallel world once our other selves are born. Isn't that right Big brother?" She was looking at Scorpius and the oldest Malfoy-Potter looked down, unable to meet her eyes.

"No. We wouldn't."

"Once we see our parents, we will only have a limited time with them. Once they find our sergeant mother, create the potion, and have all of us, we will have to return to this world, or risk killing both us and our parallel selves." Lilian sighed and a tear rolled down her cheek. "No matter what we do our time is limited."

Leonis couldn't believe the words that his 10 year old little sister was saying. She'd known? She'd realized this and still worked so hard to remodel the Charm that would send them into a limited paradise? When had his sister become so strong.

"Dad managed to go into that parallel world by killing the soul in his body. He didn't take it's place, he erased it. Two of the same entity can not exists together. That is true. But-"

Jamie stopped Scorpius. "There is no but." He looked about ready to cry but he held it in, sniffling as he continued to stir the potion. "We'll get to see Papa, and we'll get to talk to Daddy, and Aunt 'Mione, and even our Grandparents. Whatever happens after, it's worth it."

The children looked around at each other, each one judging those words.

"Yeah." Leonis also allowed a tear to slip from his eyes before wiping both tracks away. "It's worth it."


	14. How To Save A Life

_**A/N: This is a bit of a Mother's Day special. Lily Potter will be mentioned by the end of this chapter, so look for her. Happy Mother's day to all my loyal readers. Please Review and let me know how you think this story is going. Also, The kids are coming to the Parallel worth in the next chapter. Hope you've awaited their arrival like I have! :) Enjoy **_

* * *

_**I Am Draco Malfoy-Potter**_

_**Chapter Twelve: How To Save A Life**_

Hermione's eyes were deep brown, just like they always were when she was deep in a riddle and Harry had to laugh at her. Which really wasn't nice, she's been sitting with him in the common room trying to figure out the egg's riddle for about an hour. He should really be thanking her.

"Harry, tell me again." She harped at him, and he dutifully recited the same song that had been sung to him underwater. His cheeks still warmed at the memory of him and Draco in that Perfect's bathroom, but he let it go.

"Come seek us where our voices sound."

"The black lake, that's obvious." she interrupted.

"An hour long you'll have to look."

Again she interrupted. "Again obvious, though I must admit potentially problematic."

Harry snorted and Draco hushed him by tightening his arms around his waist. Draco had taken to coming up to the common room when he wanted to get away from the Slytherins. Ever since the ball, he had not been well liked in the dungeons, and everyone could understand why. You weren't just the Prince of Slytherin one day and dating the Griffindor Golden Boy the next. But he could more than handle his house. He hadn't been sorted into Slytherin for nothing after all.

"Potentially problematic? When was the last time you held your breath under the water for an hour Hermione?" Harry asked her with more than a little sarcasm. Hermione just scowled at him.

Just when she was about to retort, Snape appeared in the doorway, an every present scowl on his face as he looked at the decor of the Griffindor common room.

"I really _hate_ to break up this little scholar session, but I am in need of Draco's assistance in the dungeons."

Draco sighed and tightened his arms around his love before he allowed Harry to stand so that he could too. Before they left, Draco turned to his Godfather.

"Sev, you wouldn't happen to know of any way Harry could remain underwater for an hour, do you?" He sounded innocent, but the look in his eyes told Severus that the boy knew he did. Knew he'd have it too, the little insufferable brat.

"I suppose the use of Gilliweed would do the trick. Would this have something to do with the second task being held tomorrow Mr Malfoy." Snape seemed to almost slur his words as if he just didn't want to say them, but under the gaze of his godson, there was nothing he could do. Why was he so weak to kids holding the Malfoy name?

Draco smiled and turned to Harry who was staring wide eyed at Snape. Blowing a kiss he turned back to his godfather.

"Would you be ever so kind as to arrange that Harry gets a handful by tomorrow, early morning? It would mean so much to me Severus." Draco said sweetly batting his golden eyelashes at the man who scowled at him as if he wanted to eat his face.

No one spoke after that as Snape escorted the young Malfoy away. He had kept his word too, arriving early morning with a bottle of Gilliweed as he handed it to Harry with a burning glare.

~!~!~!~!~!~

Harry almost wanted to hit someone as he heard the Weasley twins taking bets on who'd finish the task the fastest. Ron was by his side trying to calm him down as Harry looked at the repulsive plant in the palm of his hand. It looked like sea weed and smelled even worse.

"I have to put this in my mouth and swallow it?" He asked Hermione for the fifteenth time. She rolled her eyes in that way of hers earning a light kiss from Ron who grinned at her when he pulled away.

She cleared her throat with a blush and sighed. "Yes Harry. You have to swallow it."

"But it looks so gross." He whined before looking around again. He'd done that more than he's asked Hermione what he'd have to do with the plant. Hermione knew exactly what he was looking for. Draco. The blond hadn't been spotted anywhere, even in the Room of Requirements that they'd been sharing since the night of the Ball.

"Harry, he'll be here. Right now you have to focus on this task." Hermione reassured him as Dumbledore's voice boomed to life.

"Welcome to the second task. Last night something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the black lake. In order to win each champion needs only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough. Except for this, they will have one hour to do so and one hour only. After that they'll be on their own."

Harry didn't understand what the man meant, but he remembered what Draco had told him. _"The Merpeople hold meetings in the center of the lake, but their city is at the very back, that is where they will hind anything. Be careful when your down there I won't be able to help you."_ Harry knew exactly where to go once he was under the water.

He took a deep breath and put the nasty Gilliweed in his mouth, almost choking on the flavor.

"You may begin at the start of the cannon."

The cannon was fired not seconds after Dumbledore's words and three of the four champions dive in like experts, Harry on the other hand was struggling to breath, so a hand from behind throw him into the lake face first. When he was submerged in water, the gilliweed began to work. His hands grew webbing in between each finger, and his toes got longer and thinner, also webbing out. His neck felt like something was taring at his skin and his fingers could feel the gills as they opened and closed. Suddenly, breathing wasn't a problem.

Harry feels elation fill him as he whips through the water like a bullet fired from a sniper rifle. He could hear the voices of the merpeople, the same songs he had heard in the bathroom, but when he sees them, he also sees Fleur. She had gotten caught. When she screams, a force seems to be dragging her away from the merpeople and up into the surface."

He was in the right direction and he knew it. It didn't take much longer for him to find the treasures.

Draco, a little blond girl, Cho Chan, and another Beauxbatons girl were frozen under the water, their ankles keeping them from floating up.

When he gets closer, he reaches for Draco and then the blond girl who was beside him. Fleur wouldn't be able to come for this girl, Harry had to get her out of there.

As he went to reach for her merpeople swarm around him, pushing him back.

"Only one!" They hiss, and Harry fights his way forward.

"She's only a child!"

What looks like a shark comes at Harry from behind at a speed that even surprised the merpeople. Before any of them could get to the shark like being, it bit off the rope that tied the Beauxbatons girl and grabbed her swimming up into the surface.

As the merpeople were distracted, Harry blasted the ropes on Draco's and the blond girl's ankle, grabbing them and trying to swim away as fast as he could.

He manages to make it most of the way up before something grabs at his ankle, pulling him down. He screams and with all his strength he pushes the girl and Draco up so they can reach the surface. The merpeople don't go after them, but they keep a steady hold on Harry, just then Cedric races by them with Cho in his arms, getting up into the surface just as Draco and the blond girl emerged.

Harry fought the merpeople, using his wand to cast a wind spell that Draco had taught him over the summer. He was propelled away from the grabby hands and towards the surface. When he flies out of the water, he hears people shout his name before landing on the deck where crowds of people were gathering.

"Harry!" It was Dumbledore's voice but it was warm familiar arms that held him fast.

"Get him another towel." Barty barked.

"Harry!" Draco's voice was frantic and so were Ron's and Hermione's as they gathered around him. Across from him he could see the girl he had saved being fret over by Fleur.

"I want all the judges over here now." Dumbledore announced, and people came towards the old man.

Fleur turned to Harry her face showing nothing but pure relief.

"You saved her, even though she wasn't yours to save. My little sister!" She lunges at the boy and kisses his cheeks. Draco protests but she turns to him. "And you. You helped!" He shook his head at her, confused that she'd think that, but she didn't listen, coming to him and kissing both his cheeks too.

Harry laughs a bit when he catches the look on Draco's face.

Hermione came bringing another towel for Harry and Draco. "Are you alright? You two must be freezing!" She put her towel around Draco who had lost his in an attempt to get to Harry. "Personally I think you behaved very admirably." She kissed Harry's head and smiled at Draco who smiled back at her.

Harry just frowned. "I finished last Hermione."

Hermione tsked at him. "Next to last."

The crowds around him cheer and the four friends finally notice that Dumbledore had been speaking again

"-For showing unique command of the bubblehead shark. The way I see it, Mr Potter would have finished first had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Mr Malfoy but the others as well. We've agreed to award him second place! For outstanding moral fiber."

As they walked away from the Lake, all the people surrounding Harry cheered as he walking leaning against Draco's chest.

"All that moral fiber eh?" Fred winked laughing. Ron laughed too.

"Blimey even when you go wrong it turns out right!"

George joined in too. "Well done 'moral fiber'."

Just them Barty Crouch approached Harry from where he had been waiting.

"Congratulations Potter, fine achievement. Well done boy. I'm sorry we haven't spoke, after all your story is one I've heard many times. Quite Remarkable. Tragic of course, to lose one's family. Never whole again are we? Still, life goes on. And here we stand. I'm sure your parents would be very proud today Potter."

Just them Mad-eye Moody comes up from behind Barty and Harry tenses up. Ever since Draco had told him that the man was a Death Eater in disguise, Harry had tried everything to not be near the man.

"Bartimus! Not Trying to lure Potter into one of the ministry's summer internships are we? Last boy who went into the department of ministries never came out!"

Barty scowls at him and walks away without a word.

Moody turns to the children. "And they say I'm mad." He cackles.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Barty Crouch Junior!"

Draco's hand flew to Harry's mouth as they sat together in the library.

"Shush Harry! No one is supposed to know!" Draco hissed back, glaring daggers at Harry, who had at least looked guilty.

"That's who's pretending to be Moody? Why? He already killed his father, what does he want to accomplish now?"

They had found Barty's body not long ago in the edge of the Forbidden Fortress. That had risen all kinds of hell between Fudge and Dumbledore, but Fudge was determined that _nothing_ would stop the tri-wizard tournament. He had been afraid that everyone would call him a coward. Harry had walked in on that conversation and he wasn't really sure what he thought about Fudge, but one thing would always be true. The man's an egotistical moron.

After that, Dumbledore had showed him a pensive memory of Igor, the headmaster of Durmstrang, being questions for names concerning Death Eater activity. That had been the day Barty figured out about Barty Jr. being a Death Eater.

Now, the day before the Last Trial, Draco decided to tell everything to Harry.

"He's here for the Dark Lord." Suddenly Draco turned serious. "Harry, I know what I'm going to tell you isn't going to make things easier for you, but it is going to prevent someone from dying. I know you can handle it, I'll give you the tools to."

Harry looked confused but nodded anyways, going closer to Draco so he'd be able to talk softer.

Draco sighed before he started to speak again.

"Voldemort will be brought back to his body this year. At the last challenge of tri-wizard tournament."

Everything inside Harry's body was telling him to panic and deny, but the look in Draco's eyes kept him still.

"You are going to be the key to all this. He's going to portkey you to the Riddle Graveyard, his most favorite place to gather his followers. The tri-wizard cup is going to be the way you return here, to me. I'll be waiting for you okay? Don't let Cedric grab the portkey with you, you need to go on your own or someone is going to die."

"But Draco- I can't!"

Draco smiled sadly at Harry when the brunet protested. He was probably scared, Draco knew it, but he also knew that Harry needed to do this. Voldemort coming back is necessary.

"You will survive."

He didn't know how much affect his words would have on Harry, but he didn't expect it to calm the brunet like it had.

"I trust you." Harry sighed. "I'm not comfortable walking straight into danger, but you told me that I survived this once, so I will again."

That was unusual. For Harry to give up the fight just like that. Draco was actually a little more worried now than he was before. What he didn't know though, was that Harry already guessed that something of this nature was going to happen. His nightmares have gotten worse, he's seen Voldemort covered in shadows talking and throwing curses in that same old house as the first time.

He knew that if anything happened it would be during the last task. It actually soothed him to hear 'You will survive.' and know that it was true. He would live to see at least 34, he'd have kids, have love, be married, he was not going to die here.

"Thank you Draco." Harry smiled a bit and kissed Draco's lips, loving how it felt to be this close to someone. He smiled a bit wider into the kiss when Draco's lips responded.

He was _not_ going to die here.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Earlier today Professor Moody placed the tri-wizard cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now as Mr Krum" The Bulgarian crowd went nuts at hearing their star's name "-and Mr Potter tied for first position they will be the first to enter the maze. Followed by Mr Diggory" this time it was the Hogwarts crowd that screamed.

Dumbledore continues "The first person to touch the cup will be the winner. I've instructed the stall to patrol the perimeter, if at any point should a contestant wish to withdraw from the task he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands." He nodded to the crowd. "Contestants, gather round."

Harry's feet seemed to drag, his eyes going up into the stands. He saw Draco in a second his eyes conveying everything he couldn't say out loud. '_You're going to be okay. You will survive, you will come back to me and I'll be right here waiting for you.'_

Dumbledore began to speak again and Harry swallowed the nervousness he was feeling. "In the maze you'll find not dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead you'll face something more challenging. You see, people change in the maze. Oh find the cup if you can, but be very weary you could just lose yourselves along the way."

Moody prepared the contestants and Cedric hugs his father tight, promising to be alright. Harry looks at the scene with his own promise. He would not let Cedric die.

"On the count of three. One..." The cannon goes off and everyone looks to Mr Filch who was in charge of it, but he just shrugs comically, like it was nothing but a fluke. Dumbledore groans and Harry and Viktor enter the maze through different entrances. When the shrubs closed up behind Harry, he truly felt the dread seep into his skin like the mist that had settled around him. He walks on none the less. He needed to find that cup first or someone would die.

Creatures of all types made noises all around him and Harry began to run, going whichever way his gut told him to.

It wasn't long until he ran into an unconscious Fleur who was being sucked in by the undergrowth. Harry panicked.

"Fleur? Fleur!" He yelled.

But Harry gets to her too late, she's completely swallowed up. In a rush he sends red sparks into the air just as a heavy wind blows right by him. The walls around him start to close in and Harry starts to run. Just as he sees the cup shining with blue flames a curse flies by his head.

"Shit!" He breathes and Cedric's voice comes out of no where.

"Get down!"

Just as Harry ducks Viktor sends another curse that just misses Cedric, but the boy sends one that hits Viktor straight in the chest. He runs up and kicks the wand out of the Bulgarian's hand before pointing his want at him to finish him off, Harry runs up and tackles Cedric.

"No stop! He's bewitched Cedric."

The older boy struggles on the floor with Harry, trying to push him off. "Get off me!" he yelled but Harry holds fast. No one was going to die.

"He's bewitched you moron!"

Just as he's thrown off of Cedric, he sees the blue flames again and bolts towards it. He had to get it before Cedric touched it. Just then undergrowth grabs Cedric and the boy falls to the ground. Harry looks back and Cedric is completely pinned down without a way to use his wand to escape.

"Harry!" Cedric yells in a panic. He was scared, Harry could see it in his eyes. "Harry!" He screamed again and something inside of Harry broke. What should he do? He needed to get to the cup first, he couldn't let Cedric touch it, but he couldn't leave Cedric behind.

Without thinking anymore, Harry zapped the roots and Cedric is able to wring himself free and Harry helps him up.

"You know for a moment there I thought you were gonna let it get me."

Harry swallows and shakes his head in what seemed to be disbelief. "For a moment, so did I."

"Some game huh?" Cedric smiles.

"Some game." Harry breathes. Just as the wind starts to blow again they get to the cup and stare at it together.

"Go. Take it, you saved me!" Cedric says with a smile. Harry turns to him and hugs him, holding on tightly.

"I promised I wouldn't let you die. I know that if you touch that portkey, you will. Send up reds sparks when I'm gone, tell Dumbledore that Voldemort took me. Bye Cedric."

Harry rushed for the cup before Cedric could respond and he was gone. Cedric stood there stunned. It was a portkey, someone had used it as a portkey to send a champion somewhere...no, not a champion, to send Harry somewhere. He sent up red sparks in a hurry, breathing hard even as Snape came to find him and flew him up and to the maze's beginning. When he landed, Draco was on him in a second.

"He took it didn't he. You saw him disappear?"

Cedric could only nod as Dumbledore came to them followed by his father.

"Cedric my boy, we are currently unaware of the whereabouts of one of the champions. Can you tell us where Mr Potter has gone to?"

Cedric struggled to breath as his father hugged him.

"Voldemort..." He spoke and it was like he was being amplified by a loud speaker. "Voldemort took Harry."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

No amount of self preparation could have made him completely okay with the situation. He was stuck being held a a statue face to face with Wormtail and Voldemort. His scar had never hurt like this.

"Do it, NOW!" The bundle of black clothes wrapped around in Wormtail's arms held Voldemort's voice and Harry had to grimace at the sound of it. But Wormtail just continues.

Harry watches the traitor drop something into the cauldron right in front of him.

"Bones of the father, unwillingly given." the traitor chants and a bone hovers into the air at Wormtail's control and he drops it in. "Flesh of the servant willingly sacrificed." He took a knife and cut his hand off over the cauldron, screaming at the pain before he continued. "Blood of the enemy forcibly taken." He came towards Harry with a different knife and Harry tried everything to squirm away, but the statue that held him didn't allow it.

He cuts the knife deep into Harry's arm and Harry shouts before the little rat faced man holds it over the cauldron letting the blood drop into the slimy liquid inside.

"The dark lord shall rise again." He whispers and the cauldron bursts into flames, the form of Voldemort seeming to be formed by the liquid stood there while Wormtail wrapped a cloak around him.

"My wand Wormtail." He snarles and the rat hands him his wand, bowing deeply.

"Hold out your arm." He orders and Wormtail suddenly looks grateful, holding out the arm with the severed hand.

"Master. Thank you master."

"The other arm Wormtail." Voldemort sounds impatient and the rat looked concerned but holds it out anyways. Voldemort touches the dark mark harshly with his wand and the sky begins to darken. He had summoned others.

"Welcome my friends." Voldemort began in a loud booming voice. Harry struggled to be released. "Thirty years it's been, and yet you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself disappointed, not one of you tried to find me."

Voldemort begins to rip off the masks of his followers, sending them to the ground before he reached one figure in particular. "Not even you, Lucius." The man looked stoic and cold.

"My lord. Had I detected any sign or even a whisper of your whereabouts."

Voldemort scowled angrily. "There were signs my friend, and more than whispers!"

Lucius remained emotionless as his eyes turned to Harry. Was that reassurance in those eyes. "I assure you I never renounced the old ways. The face I have been obliged to present every day since your absence, that was my true mask."

Wormtail suddenly wiggled forward. "I returned." He whispered with his head down.

"Out of fear, not loyalty." Voldemort shouted before calming. "Still you have proved yourself useful these past few months Wormtail." He waves his wand and a new hand made of what looked like mercury formed from the severed stem.

"Thank you master, thank you."

Harry's voice is let free as the statue tightens it's hold. Voldemort's eyes turned to him in something almost too sinister to be called 'joy'.

"Harry!" He calls. "I'd almost forgotten you were here. Standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days. The boy who lived." Voldemort scowled before smiling thinly again. "How lies have fed your legend Harry. Shall I reveal what really happened that night thirteen years ago? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers?" He didn't wait for an answer. "It was love. You see when dear sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son she provided the ultimate protection." Harry's eyes watered as he heard the name Lily. Both his mother and his daughter's faces appeared in his mind. Both women he didn't know but he hoped so strongly that at least one he would get to hug and hold.

"I could not touch you" Voldemort continued. "It was old magic, something I should have foreseen. But no matter, no matter. This have changed." Voldemort laughed almost cynically, scaring Harry so much his bones felt cold. As Voldemort came closer, Harry struggled more. "I can touch you now!" He jabbed his finger into Harry's scar, filling the boy with so much pain that he screamed loud and strong.

He lets go and releases Harry from his pain, also allowing the statue to let him drop. He grabs Harry's collar and dragged him into the middle of his circle of followers. "Astonishing what a few drops of your blood will do eh Harry?" He laughs. "Pick up your wand Potter." Harry didn't move. "I said pick it up! Get up, Get up!" He made Harry rise by his collar, snarling at the boy like a rabid animal. "You've been taught how to duel I presume yes? First we bow to each other." He bowed shallowly and glared when Harry didn't move. "Come on now Harry the niceties must be observed, Dumbledore would not want you to forget your manners now would he? I said bow!"

He throws out a spell that has Harry doubled over in pain.

"That's better, and now..." He cast another spell that had Harry on the floor wriggling in pain.

"Atta boy Harry! You parents would be proud!" He laughed like the mad-man he was. "Especially your filthy mongrel mother." the dark loud smiled. "I'm going to kill you Harry Potter, I'm going to destroy you. After tonight no one will ever again question my powers. After tonight if they speak of you they'll speak only of how you begged for death, and I being a merciful lord obliged. Get up."

He pulled Harry up by his collar again, but Harry's face was twisted in anger and hatred. He tried to move away but didn't make it far. "Don't you turn your back on me Harry Potter! I want you to look at me when I kill you, I want to see the lights leave you eyes!"

Harry glared and stepped forward. "I will survive this. You aren't going to kill me. Not tonight, not ever!" They both cast spells and the streams of magic meet in the middle. The both struggle in the the magic and when his followers surge forward Voldemort screams.

"Do nothing! He is mind to finish! He's mine!"

Voldemort's magic begin to overpower his own and Harry feels despair until magical energy takes form beside him.

His mother, his father, they stood beside him now holding onto the magic with him.

"Harry!" His father's voice came from the magical energy and he is washed with a sense of relief, despite the possession he is in. "When the connection is broken you must get to the portkey. We can delay it for a moment to give you time, but only a moment. Do you understand?" Harry nodded his head, not able to speak. He wished Draco had told him about this part. Maybe then he wouldn't have tears in his eyes.

Draco. He was going to go back to Draco.

Harry's mother's voice sounded this time. "Leg go. Sweetheart you're ready. Let go!" Harry struggled to open his mouth.

"I have a daughter! I have a daughter and she's got your name, she's just like you." He yelled it, needing his mother to know, needing his mother's acceptance, but it must not have been heard because his mother's voice came again, urgently. "Let go!"

The connection broke and Harry made a run for the cup. The second he touched it, he's gone, he's safe, he survived but Voldemort's voice followed him. "No!"

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Draco bit his lip has he waited. The crowd hadn't heard Cedric, so they were wondering where Harry was, but Draco knew. Cedric did too and now Dumbledore and the teachers all did as well.

Just when he was about to crack and start screaming for Harry, the boy appeared in the arena so suddenly that everyone was quite for a long moment.

The crowd goes wild in a second, trumpets playing and everyone cheering wildly.

"Harry!" Draco reaches the brunet first, hugging his body so tightly that Harry couldn't breath.

"Draco." He whispered in comfort. He was okay not breathing, he was in the arms of the person he loved.

"Harry!" Cedric came towards them and knelt down beside them. "You were with him weren't you? You-know-who."

Harry didn't answer as Dumbledore came to them. "Harry! Harry! Tell me what happened!"

Harry shook his head, speaking low and even as he hugged Draco so tightly. "He's back. Voldemort's back."


	15. Past, Present, Future (Arrival)

_**I Am Draco Malfoy-Potter**_

_**Chapter Thirteen: Past, Present, Future**_

The ride home was mostly quite. No one really wanted to talk. Instead, they enjoyed their silence cuddled up to the people they loved.

They had found the real Alastor Moody and Crouch Jr had been sentenced to the Kiss. They had said goodbye to the boys of Durmstrang and the girls of Beauxbatons. Now as they sat in their compartment headed home, Harry was at a loss of words.

"Do you think we'll ever have a quite year at Hogwarts?" Ron's question was met with sighs and groans.

"No." Draco answered with a deep and suffering breath. This year had been the worst, he wasn't able to do anything to help his lover, but from now on, he was going to be able to. Harry would be protected, he would make sure of it.

"No, not really." Hermione answered to, frowning. "Everything going to change from now on isn't it?"

"This have been changing since the first year. Why would it stop now." Ron snorted.

"Promise you'll write this summer. All three of you." Hermione insisted, glaring at her boys. They all nodded.

"Every week." Harry said with a small smile. Draco smiled too, looking at Harry.

They were going to the Malfoy Manor today.

When the train finally stopped at King's Cross station, they all filed out, hugging each other and saying their goodbyes. Once everyone had left, Draco took Harry's hand and pulled him out into the exit where he knew his mother was waiting.

"Hullo dears." She said with a sad little smile. "I have heard of what happened this year. Harry dear, are you okay?" The boy smiled at the woman, laughing when she hugged them. "Lucius won't be joining up this summer, he said that to keep you safe from evil, he needed to refrain from coming home."

Harry frowned. "I'm sorry. I could go to my relative's place if Lucius would rather come home."

Narcissa snorted. "Oh no you don't. You are a guest in the Malfoy house as of today. Lucius is many things, but once he accepts you into the family, you will not leave." She smiled again, a little fuller this time. "Now lets go boys, the Manor awaits."

She hold out a fancy scarf, looking at the two boys as a command to take it.

They both touched it and they were gone.

Vernon scowled as he waited, before long he gave up. The damn freak could walk home if he wanted to take so long to leave. Getting into his car, he was gone not noticing the woman that had taken his charge smile at him when he walked away.

"Welcome to the Malfoy Manor." Narcissa smiled as she looked at Harry's face. Draco was smiling too rather proudly if she had to put a name on it.

"Narcissa, it's beautiful." And in her opinion it was two. She'd changed things up during the boy's school year. She'd had the house elves clean almost every room, she'd added brighter curtains, more elaborate furniture and refurbished the tile floors. She'd done her best to make the place look presentable for her new son-in-law. She had to laugh at that.

"It's nothing Harry. Now, we have a guest room ready for you across the hall from Draco's room, but if you would like to share one with him instead..." She let her sentence hang in the air as the brunet boy started to blush. He'd taken to sleeping with Draco in the Room of Requirements for the last year, so he was a bit uncomfortable with the thought of sleeping by himself.

"We'll share mum, it's a big manor and I'm sure Harry isn't really comfortable in big lonely places.

"Harry!" Sirius' voice started the brunet who didn't look fast enough and was tackled onto the ground by an over grown child. "Harry! How are you? I heard about You-Know-Who returning, I heard about the tri-wizard tournament! Harry you're a champion! I can't believer you won!"

The shy smile Harry had maintained since seeing Narcissa Malfoy in the train station had now turned in and all out grin, as he hugged his godfather and laughed at the man who talked a mile a minute.

"Sirius, when did you get here?" He asked as the man finally stood up off of him and held a hand to help him up.

"I got here yesterday, Narcissa set everything up with Dumbledore." Sirius answered with a smile, look at Draco and sending a nod. The blond returned it. They haven't interacted much despite being related, so Draco and Sirius were mostly just polite to each other.

"Wait, Dumbledore agreed to let Harry stay here?" Draco asked in awe. The old man would never to alright with Harry in the house of a known Death Eater family but Sirius nodded, and his mother began to explain.

"No. At first he was against it. He had believed Harry would be safer under the blood protection charms of his relative's house, but then Lucius walked in." Narcissa smiled wide and looked at Harry. "He gave them a pensive memory of the night Voldemort returned and also provided names. As of now, Lucius is a spy for the Order."

Harry frowned "The Order?" He asked and Sirius panicked a bit. Harry wasn't supposed to know of the Order, but Narcissa wouldn't have that. It was Harry's right to know.

"The Order of the Phoenix." Narcissa answered as he watcher her son come up behind Harry and wrap his arms around the slightly shorter boy's waist. So they _were_ together. Narcissa smiled. "It was formed during Voldemort's first rising. Now that he has returned, Dumbledore called for a new Order. I believe you will be joining it soon Harry." The woman shook her hand and grabbed Harry's hand. "But enough of unpleasant things, let me show you to your room."

As the woman dragged Harry off, Sirius looked at Draco who had a content smile on his face.

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he?" Sirius asked. He wasn't sure why, but he could feel it. A connection to this boy he was supposedly related to. This connection would never be as strong as the one he had with Harry, but it had the potential to be just as important.

Draco looked at him with hard eyes. He hadn't ever met Sirius, he had died during fifth year, but now was his chance and he was going to make sure this man liked him. For Harry's sake.

"Yes sir. He's the most important thing in my life."

No one spoke for a while as they followed after Narcissa and Harry, but Sirius felt it again. This boy was family. Maybe this would be good for him and Harry. Being alone never did appeal to his inner dog.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Is it ready?"

Eager eyes bore into the back of his head, and he had to smile at his little sister. She'd turned 11 not too long ago, but nothing had changed. She was supposed to be going to Hogwarts this year, but in this time, that wasn't really going to happen.

"Yes." Scorpius grinned. "It's done."

Lilian jumped into the air, not being able to hold back her joy as she ran around the room, jumping into her young brother's arms. Jamie caught her without a problem, smiling just as widely as she was. "We'll be able to see them soon." He spoke into her ear as he hugged her.

"We can do it tonight if you guys want to. Can one of you call Leonis and Severus?" Scorpius asked as he poured the potion into four different veils.

"Where do you think they are?" Jamie asked as he watched his bother work. The potion had turned out even better than they had theorized. The perfect protection potion not even their father who was a world renown Potions Master had been able to do. Sure, it had been accomplished by four children, but they were Malfoy-Potters. He's whole family had a tendency to be amazing.

"We're right here." Leonis' voice sounded through the door before he actually pushed it open, but as he walked in, so did their Uncle.

Their uncle had never looked so fragile.

"Uncle Sev!" The twins yelled in unison in pure surprise. He was limping, his face marred with blood and dirt.

"He is of no use to the Dark Lord anymore. He was to be killed tonight. We have to leave. All of us." Leonis said with a hard look on his face. He was only 15 years old now and already his eyes had the look of a veteran soldier. Severus gazed at the children in sympathy and sadness.

"You four must not be found here. Destroy the records of the research you have accomplished and leave at once. I do not want you in my house any longer." He had tried to sound commanding, but all he did was sound weak.

"Uncle Sev," Scorpius sighed. "We can't just leave-"

"The hell you can't!" Severus yelled managing to just perfectly. "I have watched you grow up in a world filled with pain as happy and loved children. You will go and leave me to face the ghosts of my past."

The four siblings looked at each other and each one made their decisions. Their Uncle Sev would be safer in the past.

"Come with us." They said together.

Severus scowled. "I am not-"

"Not like us. Don't come in a physical boy. Come to the parallel world like Dad had." Scorpius answered. "We saved the rest of Dad's potion and we can send you first before going ourselves. Please Sev, we aren't leaving you here alone."

In all honesty, Severus knew it would be better if he did not. It would be better for everyone. But he wanted to be selfish, if only this once. He wanted to watch over these children for a while longer, he wanted to see Draco, Harry...Sirius...

"I- I can't." Severus argued, but the look on the four children's faces broke his ever strong resolve.

"Uncle Sev, we need you." Lily said softly and as he looked at her face, he knew it was true. These children were scared. What they would find, what their parents would think, what would happen to them, there wasn't one thing this children were sure of, and they needed this as much as Severus needed a new beginning.

"Alright." Severus sighed and the kids began to smile.

"Lets hurry, we don't have time to waste. The Death Eaters are on their way here tonight."

The children saluted comically before getting to work. "Yes Sir!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Harry, I want do show you something."

Night had fallen not long ago, and Harry sat on Draco's bed with his back resting against the headboard reading a transfiguration book that he'd grabbed out of the Malfoy Library earlier that day. His eyes strayed from the book up to his blond.

"Yes Dragon?" He smiled a bit. He liked this, the way they were right now. The comfort and the closeness.

Draco climbed on the bed too, caring that photo album he'd brought back from the future.

"When you started this album, you asked for my parents wedding picture. I think your parents' are in here too. I want to show it to you." Draco smiled and leaned against Harry a bit as he flipped through pages rather quickly.

He and Harry had yet to go through the book together, but that was alright, anytime they got the urge it was there for them. As Draco opened it and found the right picture, he passed the book to Harry.

There before him where two whole pages dedicated to both his and Draco's parents. Right in the middle of the page were wedding pictures of each couple. Lily, James, Narcissa, and Lucius. They were each smiling in joy and looking perfectly content to life. Suddenly Harry got a thought.

"Does this album have our wedding pictures?" Harry asked.

Draco snorted and tried not to laugh. "Yes it does. Look for it if you want."

Harry did just that, passing page after page of pictures of their children and Ron and Hermione and Snape and surprisingly Luna and Neville. Until he finally found it.

The second he laid eyes upon it he laughed so hard he couldn't stop. He grabbed his stomach and had to pass the book to Draco.

"Oh no way!" He laughed. Draco joined in with a light blush on his face.

"It was Hermione's idea." He answered the unasked question.

In the picture was just Harry and Draco standing at the alter frowning at the camera like they were about to murder the person behind it, but that wasn't the funny part about the picture. What was funny was the fact that both he and Draco were wearing dresses, pure white wedding dresses holding flowers and hidden somewhat in vials.

"She did not!" Harry yelled as he laughed.

"Yes she did! She said '_All party's have themes_' and made it a Gender Bender party! You should have seen the dress she made Ron ware, it was bright freakin red! Like Fire red. I still remember that night so vividly. She had ended up on the wrong ends of so many wands that it didn't take long for her to agree it was a bad idea. She asked for a picture before we changed into formal dress robes though, and that's where this picture came from."

Harry looked at it with tears of laughter in his eyes. "Oh wow, I wish I had this memory." He said thoughtfully. Draco suddenly stopped laughing and looked straight at Harry before sighing. That sobered Harry up real quick.

"I wish you had those memories too." Draco said with a sigh.

Harry suddenly felt like he was seeing Draco for the very first time. Like they were strangers, and that scared him a bit.

"Draco?"

The blond said nothing as he sunk down under the covers, wrapping his arms around Harry's legs.

"Being the only one to have these memories, being the only one who knows some things. It's lonely. Sometimes I feel like I'm going out of my mind. Like everything I remember is just a dream. My whole life before this was just a dream. My children, my marriage, my accomplishments, they were all just...dreams." Draco hid his face in Harry's hip and Harry pet the blond head of hair softly, with a sad frown on his face.

"I'm sorry Draco." Harry whispered feeling weak and useless. "I'm not the Harry you fell in love with..."

Draco's head bolted up to look at Harry in the eye and glared at the bright green emeralds. "Don't you dare say something like that. No matter what I remember, I love you now just as much as I will in the future. You are the one I need to protect, the one I'm living with right here and right now. While I miss the moments in _my_ past, this right here is my future."

Harry had to smile as Draco said this. Future Harry would always exist in memory, but the Harry right now was the future. The brunet understood what his love was trying to say loud and clear.

With a light kiss on the lips, Harry put the album on Draco's nightstand and kissed the blond's lips, sinking down under the covers with him.

"You're my future too, Draco." Harry sighed.

They fell asleep like that, wrapped in each other.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"From here to there  
Where once began to go wrong  
Let this lonely soul bare  
So selfless and strong

Not for change or to despair  
But to relive and to replace  
What all at once had not been fair  
To revive a soul that lead this race."

The four siblings watched Severus drink the potion and begin to fade right before their eyes. This is how Dad had gone, but it won't be how they left.

"Do you have it ready?" Scorpius asked Jamie. The boy nodded and brought up the photo album. He and Lilian shared one but Scorpius and Leonis had their own, so risking one was okay in the long run.

"Do you think this will work?" Lilian asked softly, not really wanting to be insecure but really nervous about the success rate of their little plan.

Scorpius smiled at her. "Just remember everything you want to tell Papa when we see him Lily. We'll be fine." She sighed one last big breath and them smiled up at her oldest brother. He was right. They had spent almost two whole years on this potion and the charm that would be used to open up the parallel world. It was going to work, it had to work.

"Leo, get the album ready." Jamie said as he brought the veils of potions. He handed one to Lilian and then one to Scorpius, waiting for Leonis to pour something silver over the album before he too was giving one of the veils.

"Let's do this." Scorpius said looking at each of his siblings.

"This item we carry marks one in a pair  
From this world to the next it is very rare  
We ask for one lonely open path  
To allow us entrance in another world's wrath."

Each one drank their potion, one after the other starting from the youngest. The wind had begun to pick up in the enclosed room. It was almost violet.

"Help us to recover what we have lost  
For we are ready to pay any cost  
Open the portal to where the other half lies  
And let us pass through before severing ties."

A dark hole began to grow just in front of the children and the wind seemed to be pulling everything into that hole.

"We ask not for a new life to start  
Just merely to depart-"

Before they could finish something knocked Lilian off her feet and the wind began to drag her to the portal.

"Lily!" Scorpius yelled reaching for her. He managed to grab her hand but the momentum throw him off and he wasn't strong enough to hold them both.

"Scorp!" Leonis yelled and grabbed the oldest boy's ankle. Jamie looked at the portal and cursed. It wasn't going to last for long.

"No one let go!" Jamie said, rushing forward to grab the album they'd used and then reaching for the three backpacks they'd prepared so that they could take with them. Inside were all of his Dad's and Papa's journals and even some of their own things.

"Let go, the portal's closing!" Jamie yelled but the wind was too loud. A bit frustrated, he ran for Leonis and tackled the boy off his feet, holding onto his waist as Lilian was sucked in first, followed by a panicking Scorpius and Leonis with Jamie hanging on his waist.

_This would work. This had to work_. Jamie thought as they all screamed. _This HAD to work!_


	16. Family Reunion

_**I Am Draco Malfoy-Potter**_

_**Chapter Fourteen: Family Reunion**_

The first thing Severus Snape did when he woke up that night, was rush himself to Malfoy Manor. He didn't notice how light his body felt, how smooth his movements were, or how easy it was to breath than it had been the day before. The only things in his mind was the children. Would they make it here in one piece?

Still, he made his way to his fireplace with quick even strides. Snape Manor was cleaner and brighter than it had been yesterday, but that was only a passing thought as he walked into his fireplace, threw down floo power and yelled at the top of his young lungs "Malfoy Manor."

When he arrived, no one was there to greet him. He really wasn't too surprised, everyone was probably asleep by now. Everything was dark and only the moon brought light to the study. His fireplace had a direct connection to Lucius' study, but this was not where he wanted to be. As quickly as he could he left the office and made his way down the hall. He was looking for his godson's room which was in the opposite wing of the study.

"Draco! Draco Malfoy open this door!" His voice was probably harsh and frantic but he didn't much care. Instead he threw the door open, caught by surprise at the sight he was met with.

Draco was sitting up in bed his face showing just how confused and horrified he was to have his godfather barge into his room in the dead of night. Yet that wasn't too surprising, what had caused Severus pause was the fact that Harry Potter was sitting up next to his godson, looking just as confused and horrified.

"Snape?" Harry asked dully, his eyes wide and clouded with the remains of sleep. He probably thought this was a dream, and so did Severus as he looked at Harry.

With slow and hesitant steps he made his way to the bed and threw his arms around Harry pulling the boy up to stand on his own two feet.

"You have left the greatest hole in the hearts of so many people Harry." Severus sighed as he hugged the boy who went still in his hold. He didn't much care though, as he hugged the boy for the first time in years. He looked over at Draco who looked so lost it reminded Severus of the time he'd been a little boy who went a little too far into the woods.

"Uncle Sev?" Draco asked nervously. Severus let go of Harry and went to hug Draco, enjoying the way the boy stiffened too.

"You're children are on their way." He whispered into Draco's ear, not sure if Harry knew about anything and therefor not wanting the brunet to hear him. "They sent me ahead because the spell required someone else to speak the words, but they are on their way."

Draco's eyes went wider than they had been when Severus barged in.

"But there is no such spell that allows for-" Severus interrupted Draco's denial with a thin lipped smile.

"They are your children my boy, they are more than capable together. They found a connection to you with the album you took, the one Harry made. Only four of them exist and the one you took allowed your kids to find you." Severus explained quickly getting louder than he meant to, but he really only noticed this when Harry spoke.

"What do you mean 'allowed your kids to find you'?"

Just as he finished his sentence a wind blew so strong that it knocked all three parties on the ground, Harry was sent flying in a separate direction than Severus or Draco.

Severus laughed out loud as the wind began to blow things from its place, the room turning into its own tornado. Before any of them could do anything about it a black hole seemed to open right above the nightstand where Harry had placed the album before he had gone to sleep. Harry was directly in front of it and he panicked.

"Draco!" He yelled reaching for the blond's hand. Draco had been thrown to the ground on the other side of the bed, but he crawled his way to Harry, keeping his head down as he got closer and closer.

"Harry!" Draco called him as their hands finally got a grip on each other. Draco pulled Harry against him and now they were both facing the black hole that had opened right in front of them. The wind didn't seem to want to pull anything into it though, it seemed like it wanted to blow something out.

And just as Draco had guessed, four figures were spit from the hole and it began to close slowly. The four figures came straight at him, the first had a pair of fearful mismatched eyes that he recognized instantly.

"Daddy!" The first figure yelled and Draco instinctively let go of Harry and went to catch the little girl.

"Papa!" Harry had been stuck catching the other three, all of which knocked into him with the force of a football team's linemen. The wind was knocked right out of him and he had to struggle to breath as three separate bodies laid on his chest.

"Holy hell I think I broke a freakin rib." Harry groaned. Draco looked at the boy and snorted, holding back laughter to the best of his abilities.

Harry was on his back with Scorpius laid out on his right arm and Leonis right on his chest with Jamie still holding onto Leonis' waist. No one moved for a second before Harry finally got sick of not getting enough air.

"Okay, Harry can't breath, it would be much appreciated if you would-" Harry stopped his sarcastic remark when he looked down and was met with mercury silver eyes framed by jet black hair that resembled his very own birds nest style. He knew this face, didn't he? It looked so familiar, so recognizable and- "Leo!"

The boy on his chest grinned like a loon as his name was yelled from his Papa's lips.

"Hi Papa." He smiled.

Harry's arms tried to wrap around the boy but one of them was trapped under something, as Harry looked up he saw silver blond hair with a pale face and closed eyes. "Scorpius." Harry breathed.

"I'm here too Papa." Jamie had let go of Leonis' waist and crawled on his hands and knees up to his Papa's line of sight. When Harry looked down again he saw a pair of beautiful mismatched eyes framed in black hair with silver tips. "James."

"I think you're missing one." Severus smirked as he stood up, dusting himself off.

Draco came closer to Harry, using the hand that he wasn't holding the little girl up with to help Leonis stand and then Harry. Once he was up he looked at the little girl in Draco's arms, she was probably no older than 11. "Lily..."

The girl nodded with a sad look in her eyes. She reached a hand out and touched her Papa's face, trying to see for herself if this was real. Tears fell from her beautiful silver and green eyes as she touched a warm and soft cheek. They did it, they made it, they were here with their parents. It wasn't a dream, it wasn't a mistake, it was real and they were here.

"Oh Lily." Harry carefully took the little girl from Draco's arms and started to rock with her as she buried her face in his neck sobbing. He hummed to her to soother her tears and rocked back and forth, Jamie had migrated forward slowly, coming to his Papa's side and leaning against the 15 year old father. Everyone else watched the scene in wonder. Including Scorpius and Leonis who were aching to do the same thing their younger siblings were doing.

Everyone watched this silently though, even Draco. This had been what Harry had done so many times with Jamie when the little boy cried over anything in particular. Draco had thought Harry was rewarding the child's tendency to be scared of his own shadow, but now it didn't seem like it at all. Now it was simply a father soothing his crying child.

The loud BANG that followed the silence startled everyone as the door was kicked open once again and Narcissa and Sirius' concerned and angry voices echoed the room.

"What the hell is going on here!?"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Tea had been served and they were sitting the the living room in sofas that surrounded a warm blazing fire. Harry and Draco sat in the love seat, one of the twins in each lap while Scorpius sat next to Harry and Leonis sat next to Draco. It was a tight fit but no one was complaining. Severus sat in an arm chair looking at the fire while to his left sat Narcissa and across from him sat Sirius.

They had already went through explanations and introductions, and now they sat in silence, allowing things to sink in for everyone in the room. Sirius especially since the man was just now hearing of time travel. Everyone but the children were surprised to hear though that Severus had come from the past to. During that leg of the conversation Draco had stood up and given the man the warmest hug anyone had ever seen. Everyone had caught the whispered conversation:

"_You came for me..." _

"_I came for the children." _

"_You're here for my family. Knowing you'd have to relive the worst years of your life you came here."_

"_It's my family too boy." _and that baffling statement had ended the touching hug.

That had been half an hour ago though and the children were getting restless in the silence. At least Lilian was. She was never a fan of it. So when she finally couldn't take anymore, she hopped off of her Papa's lap and went up to her Grandma.

"You know, we never get to meet you when we grow up. I'm happy to see you, all I know about you are pictures and stories. You were a good Mama to our Daddy." She smiled when the woman got tears in her eyes. Hugging her quickly, she turned on her heals and faced Sirius. "We never got to meet you either, you died before our grandparents had, but I was always told that I was just like you." The girl's grin did resemble Sirius' and the shaggy haired animagus couldn't hold back a smile for her.

"You are just like me eh?" Sirius asked with a smirk. Looking her small form up and down like he was searching for something. He did so exaggerating the movement. "I don't see the resemblance." She shook her head with a giggle.

"Not in looks, I look like my Papa and Daddy. I mean in personality. Papa used to tell me a whole bunch of stories of you and Uncle Moony and Grandpa James, he said I had a calling for trouble just like you!"

Sirius looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow and the boy scowled back. "Not me, future Harry." He answered Sirius' unasked question.

At his words Lilian turned to him. "But you are my Papa. Past, Present, Future. We're always gonna be connected by blood." She had said this but she was frowning now looking down like he didn't believe her own words.

Jamie looked to his Papa too, crawling from his Daddy's arms and into his Papa's lap. He looked him straight in the eyes and Harry didn't know which eye to pay attention to.

"You know about us. You have for a while now so you must have formed an opinion." Jamie said logically. Draco was surprised at the little boy's actions. Jamie hadn't been one to do this before, he had been shy and soft-spoken and scared to show that he was smart, had his children all changed since he'd last seen them. "So what do you think of us?"

Harry felt small under the stare of his son's mismatched eyes, but the boy was right, he had formed an opinion already. In fact he had done it the day he saw those pictures on the train just last year.

"I love you." Harry whispered lowly, his eyes honest and clear. "Every pictures, every story, I wanted to meet all of you more and more. I spent so long wondering how you guys really were, what you would say to me when we finally met, what I would do when I finally saw you. I love you." He looked to each of his children, letting his gaze linger in the eyes of each one. "I love all four of you."

That seemed to have been answer enough because the boy hugged Harry around he neck and squeezed hard. "I love you too Papa." The small boy whispered.

Lilian watched her brother for a while before going back to her family and sitting in the lap Jamie had vacated. Leo touched her arm and she smiled at him. She was feeling so tired, so drained and sleepy. He laid her head on her Daddy's chest and closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat. It's been so so long since she's slept with her Daddy.

"This seems almost like a dream doesn't it?"

Scorpius had been the one to speak and everyone turned their attention to him when he sighed. "Not even minutes ago we had been in Snape manor chanting things and drinking potions and now..."

"We're sitting with our family feeling both happy and slightly numb." Leonis continued knowing exactly what his brother was getting at. Scorpius nodded and Harry suddenly noticed how old these children looked. They had that look in their eyes that Draco and Harry had had at the twin's age. The look of being much more mature due to the cards life had dealt you.

Harry unwrapped an arm from around Jamie and pulled Scorpius to his side. The boy was about as tall as he was, but Harry did it anyways. He was their Papa after all no matter their age compared to his.

"You're here and you won't have to leave. We're together. No matter what happens, you've got me, your Dad, Uncle Sirius, Grandma Cissy, Aunt Hermione, and Uncle Ron. We're all here for you." Harry whispered into Jamie's hair and knocked his head into Scorpius'

"I think it's about time we all got to bed." Narcissa smiled as she watched the family of six interact. Draco was silent strength and Harry was kind understanding. Even with only a few minutes of seeing these things, Narcissa was more than certain of the truth in them.

Harry looked up at his...mother-in-law, he supposed and he couldn't contain the content building in his chest. He was holding his son, surrounded by his family and people who loved him.

"Cissy's right." Sirius nodded, he hadn't spoken very much which was odd for the man, but he'd been watching with a hawk's eye, and he was more than satisfied with the smile on his godson's face. He took one look at Severus and shook his head. That man, just like Draco had come from the future to fix all the things that had gone wrong. No matter how much he disliked the greasy haired git, he had every reason to trust him. "I'll be going first then." Sirius stood and went to the six Malfoy-Potters, petting every head even Darco's and kissing Harry and the little girl Lilian on the four head.

Each child sent his retreating for a smile before Harry stood up holding Jamie to his chest. The kid wasn't too small and Harry had a bit of trouble but he wasn't about to show it.

"Alright children, that includes all of you. I want each one of you to brush your teeth and go up in your Papa's room, we're all sleeping together tonight." The children looked at Harry with wide unbelieving eyes. Harry thought it was because of the commands he'd given, but in truth, they were only surprised as how similar this version of their Papa sounded to the one they had grown up with. What the twins said had really been the truth, he was their Papa, present, past, or future.

As the children climbed up the stairs Draco looked at Harry. In Draco's eyes, Harry had just become more beautiful, more perfect, more..._Harry._

This was the Harry he remembered. The maternal, loving Harry who's eyes shun with pride and wonder when he looked at their children. Believing it or not, Draco had just fallen more in love with his Gryffindor. This Harry was the Harry in his future and this time he was going to hold onto him with both hands. Him and his children.

"Draco?" The blond shook his head to expel the stray thoughts and looked at Harry who was at the archway of the living room, probably headed up stairs where their kids had gone. "Are you coming."

Looking at Harry, he caught a moment's glance of the older one, the one who had died in his arms as he begged for the consciousness not to fade. Grief, sorrow, and an undeniable sense of hope flooded through his systems as he took a slow shuttering breath and nodded to the one person he would ever romantically love.

"I'll be right up love," He tried for a smile but it didn't quite make it to his lips. Harry recognized this.

Retracing his steps, he returned to Draco's side. "Are you alright Dragon?" Harry whispered in concern as he touched the blond's pale cold cheek. Draco tried to swallow past the lump in his throat and couldn't, so he cleared it instead.

"You act so much like- you just...you are the Harry I love. No matter what you will always be the Harry that I love." Draco didn't know how to explain it, but he tried and Harry gave him that credit. With a smile, the brunet pulled his head down and kissed him full on the lips. Sweet and innocent but filled with everything the other had trouble expressing out loud.

"Papa, Daddy! Leo's hogging the blankets!" Lilian's voice broke their moment of love and Draco burst out laughing, Harry following very close behind when Leonis' voice rose up too.

"Am not! She hit me with a pillow!"

"Come on love, we got a fight to break up." Harry smiled and climbed up the stairs. Draco followed close behind pinching and grabbing at Harry's bottom. The brunet squealed and tried to climb faster but Draco was on his heals.

Narcissa watched all of this from the arm chair, Severus also enjoying the show by her side.

"No tragedy could take away the love of a family." Severus breathed and she turned her curious eyes to him.

"I beg your pardon Severus, but that truly depends on the family." She smiled, taking his hand in her own. "It is good to see you well old friend."

Severus sent her his signature thin smile and nodded his own head. "For me is has been years. How is Lucius? He is not here tonight?" Severus' smiled dropped when her light blue eyes darkened and shadowed over with worry.

"The dark lord has just risen again. Lucius believed if he were to remain at the Manor he would put Harry and Draco in danger. He is currently residing in the Riddle Manor with You-Know-Who and his closets followers." Narcissa answered with no tone of voice. It was no wonder she had become a Malfoy so young, the role fit her so well it almost scared Severus who nodded his head.

"The years to come shall not be easy for you or Lucius. So am I correct in assuming Lucius knows of Draco's future?" Narcissa just nodded. "It would be in your best interest to seek out Albus Dumbledore. While the old fool died a long while ago for me, he always did have the greater good at heart. You must remember that while he is your greatest hope of survival, he would also not hesitate to put you in harms way if there was no other option."

"And is there any other option."

Severus smirked at her. "There is always another option."

Narcissa returned the smile. "Are those kids going to be used should their existence be discovered?" He knew what she meant the second she had said it and for once he wasn't sure how to answer.

"If it were up to Dumbledore, yes. Those children would make most valuable pawns..." he hesitated. Narcissa snorted at him.

"I sense the comings of a 'but' in that sentence." She mocked and Severus smiled. It had been ages since he's talked to her like this, he had sure missed her sense of humor.

"But those children, they aren't like any others I've ever had the misfortune to teach. Power beyond their knowledge, potential so young and raw. They were the ones that created the spell that brought them here by working together for all of two years. It had taken me and Draco a full five years to even develop anything of that sort and the year before it was complete, Harry died."

"Those children matter quite a bit to your don't they." Narcissa's soft eyes made Severus feel like a child, even as his soul out lived her by more than a decade.

"Those children are the world. I have watched them grow, I have helped raise them, I have taught them everything they know." He sounded so old and tired yet still Narcissa made him feel young. "You do not know how much those children pull you in Cissy, they are like magnets. You spend one or two days with them and you find yourself changed beyond any means of reverting back..."

"They are truly the children of Draco and Harry." Narcissa finished for him. Severus could only nod. He had never been one to be so open, but this woman had been with him through all of his hardships and he found himself missing her even as he sat right beside her. All those years without Lucius and Narcissa had taken their toll on him. They had been his only friends, the only people who would listen to anything he had to say without judging the things he has done, for they have had to do much the same and in Lucius' case, much worse.

Narcissa touched his hand again, but as she was about to speak a loud thump was heard from upstairs.

"Ouch! Geez, if I knew you little brats took up this much space I'd have made you go sleep in the guest room!"

Harry's shout of mock-anger seemed to break the tension between the two ex-Slytherins and the two laughed quietly before smiling at each other.

"Goodnight Severus. I trust you can find your old room without a problem?" Severus nodded at her, bidding her a goodnight as well as she walked up the stairs.

With a final glance to the dancing flames of the fireplace, he allowed it to be extinguished, and headed up the stairs himself to his personal quarters within the Malfoy Manor.

As he passed his godson's room he laughed under his breath as he heard harsh, hushed voices arguing with each other.

This felt so good. To be here surrounded by people he loved. For a little while he could pretend that all those memories he had concerning each and every one of their deaths was nothing but an awful, crazy dream.


	17. Honeymoon Problems

_**I Am Draco Malfoy-Potter  
Chapter Fifteen: Honeymoon Problems**_

"Scorpius! You're too low! Pull up! Pull up! Lilian don't get too close to your brother, I want you a little closer to the ground! Good job Jamie! Try going a little faster, if you want to do spins tell your Dad, we'll get you up higher and he'll stay under you in case you fall! Leo, you want to try for another lap? You're getting great at controlling your speed!"

Draco wanted to laugh as he watched Harry work.

Everyone had been in high spirits and Scorpius had brought up flying. He'd told Harry that since they didn't go outside very much they'd never gotten the chance to learn. Harry had almost glared Draco to death at that one. Him, Harry Potter, the greatest Seeker of his generation, had children who did not know how to fly?

It had been the greatest moment in his life at Hogwarts and his children never felt the feeling? Well Harry wasn't really going to stand for that one now was he? After breakfast that morning he'd taken his Firebolt and borrowed some of Draco's old childhood brooms and gotten the children up in the air.

First they had begun all together, learning to pick up the broom and then mount it and kick off the ground. That was when they saw each of their strengths. Leo was a speed demon with reflexes that rivaled Harry's, Scorpius was a power flier, loved to be flashy about his moves. Lilian loved height, the higher she went the freer she felt, and Jamie enjoyed the freedom of movement the broom gave you in the air. Each one was now doing their own thing under the watchful eyes of both their parents who had also taken to the sky not too long ago.

"Leo, come here, I want to try something with you."

The black haired boy flew close to his Papa, floating right next to Harry as he searched through his pocket. It didn't take long before he pulled out a snitch.

"You know what this is right?" Harry asked his son smiling, the boy nodded a deep frown in his face.

"You had one in our house, kept it on the mantel of our fireplace. Said it gave you life once." Leonis answered a bit confused and so was Harry now. What did the boy mean?

Shaking it off for a different conversation, Harry tossed it over to Leo who caught it with only a bit of scrambling. "It's a snitch. I'm sure your Dad explained at least the rules of Quidditch to you guys?" Harry asked as he let himself lay forward on his broom, his chest against the hard wood and his hands cushioning his chin.

Leonis shook his head. "No, not Dad,_ you_ did. You used to be a professional Quidditch player. They called you up every time one of their players couldn't play. It didn't matter what team it was you always went." Leonis said with a thoughtful smile. "Dad only ever let us go to one game, and you were amazing. You told us all about Quidditch and how you got started that same night when you came home."

Harry grinned, Draco had told him about that so he at least knew what his son was talking about. "So you know what catching the Snitch does?"

Leonis nodded.

"Good, now I want you to practice. This snitch is made to stay no more than four miles away from the person who last touched it when it opened. That person is you." The snitch suddenly came to life in Leo's hand, sprouting it's winds and flapping them in a wild rhythm, like a humming bird. "You'll make a great seeker yet." Harry smiled and flew right by his son, ruffling his hair as he went.

"Scorp, come here!"

His oldest flew to him without a problem, although he had trouble stopping himself. Harry rose into the air a little more as it seemed his son was going to come straight at him but the boy stopped just shy of Harry's foot.

"You're really gonna need to practice controlling that, it's important in any game." Harry said seriously as he looked over at Leonis who was looking around himself with glazed over eyes. He was looking for the snitch. "You're brother's got all the makes of a seeker, but you're more a keeper to me, you know what a keeper does?"

Scorpius grinned. "Uncle Ron was a keeper! They guard the rings, right?"

Harry smiled at his son. He really felt like a father at the moment as he watched each one of his children practice things he requested them to.

"Yes they do. Lilian isn't cut out for games, she just loves flying, but she's got aim like I haven't seen before. Take her with you and ask her to help you practice." He instructed as he flew by his oldest in search of his youngest.

Jamie wasn't down lower, so he must have climbed higher, when he looked up he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

Jamie was doing loops in the air, his hair blown back by how fast he was going. Jamie seemed to really love doing tricks, just like his Papa.

Before he had to chance to yell out to his son, Draco came flying to his side, coming close enough to peck him on the lips. "You're a damn slave driver, do you know that?" Draco asked smiling.

Harry blushed a little at that. He hadn't really thought about it. He just wanted his children to open up doors for themselves, getting better at something that was both fun and refreshing. They were good at it too, so Harry honestly didn't feel like he was doing anything wrong.

"You think they don't like it?" Harry asked a little worried. He's children had been here for all of 24 hours and he was already barking out orders like a drill Sargent. Yet when Draco made him look at each of his children he didn't see anything but enjoyment as they went about practicing his recommended activities.

"I say we're going to have a hard time getting them out of the sky." Draco answered honestly. He never realized how much his children would have enjoyed flying. Back in his time it'd been much too dangerous for his children to be seen out doors, especially with so many death eater surrounding Snape Manor and the Malfoy Manor. Even after the capture of the school, anyone who apposed the dark lord went into hiding.

"Boys! How long do you intend to spend up there?" Sirius' voice sounded from the edge of the field and as Harry looked he could see his godfather standing there. "The six of you have been at it for four hours now! Narcissa said to take a break, she wants you down, inside, and showered by lunch or you ain't eating!"

Once Sirius mentioned food, it was no longer just Harry and Draco who were paying attention, every single head turned to the shaggy haired animagus and soon six brooms were rushing towards him.

"Holy shit!" Sirius cried as he ran for the house. He didn't make it as Scorpius lost a bit of control coming in for the landing and ended up knocking into his Uncle ans sending both of them rolling around on the ground. He's by far the fastest flier, but he wasn't very good at slowing down.

"Scorpius!" Harry and Draco shouted as the landed on the ground with a soft _thud_ their other children following in behind.

Scorpius raised the hand that wasn't pressed against his forehead and held up his thumb in the universal _'I'm okay_' sign. Harry started to breath again as he slowed down his run. When he reached the boy he hit him playfully in the back of the head.

"What did I say about controlling your speed." Harry scolded as he helped his son up and dusted the boy off. Harry had realized that morning that Scorpius was actually a bit taller than him, about as tall as Draco was. The boy was also 16, a year older than Draco and Harry themselves. Still, that didn't stop both Harry and Draco from acting like worried parents. It didn't stop Scorpius from viewing them as such either, despite the height difference.

"I was trying to slow down." Scorpius insisted with a little laugh as he helped his Uncle up. "Sorry Uncle Siri."

Sirius huffed as he accepted the hand and dusted himself off. "Geez your just like James had been when he first learned to use a freaking broom. _'Lets go faster Sirius' 'You're too slow mate!' 'I was aiming for the tree! I swear.'_ You're definitely a Potter."

"_Malfoy_-Potter." Scorpius corrected with a smile. "But I'll take the complement."

Sirius scowled playfully. "It wasn't meant as one pipsqueak."

"Who're you calling pipsqueak, Dog breath!"

"Scorpius! Sirius!"

Harry's sharp tone stopped the argument in it's tracks as both adult and teenager gulped in fear.

"Sorry Harry,"

"Sorry Papa."

Draco laughed so hard he had to lean up against Leonis who used his father for support as well when his stomach began to hurt from the humor. This had been happening all morning. Sirius and Scorpius got into arguments regularly, like old friends who couldn't help but harp at each other, and while it was getting on Harry's last nerve, it was entertaining everyone else.

Lilian grabbed her twin's arm as they walked back into the house smiling as she thought of all that's happened since they'd gotten here. From the talk late last night to breakfast and Quidditch this morning. Things were going better than even she had hoped.

"This is great, isn't it?" She asked her twin with a smile as they headed up the stairs. The Malfoy Manor had more than enough bathrooms for each of them, the key was finding the right rooms.

"I don't really know." Jamie answered her honestly and she frowned at him.

"You don't have to be so down. Everything is going so well!" She cheered but stopped when Jamie looked her in the eye.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

For a second Lilian didn't understand what her brother meant, but as she went to ask him, he'd entered a bathroom in the north wing and she was left outside confused.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Lunch was a rather interesting ordeal.

During breakfast, people ate as they awoke, so at no point in time was there ever more than three people sitting at the table, but now it was lunch time and Narcissa had gathered the whole house.

It wasn't by any means a tight fit, the Malfoy dining room was magnificent after all, but it was in no way a quite and polite affair either.

"Sirius! Give that back!" Leonis scowled at his Uncle as the animagus waged his scruffy tail in his direction, a piece of chicken in his jaws as he sauntered back to his chair. Leonis saw the dog drop it on his place and almost threw up. "On second thought, keep it, I'm not a fan of dog saliva." He had turned 'padfoot' to begin stealing food around the table, and so far he was having unparalleled success.

"Hey! I was still gonna eat that!" Lilian cried as her eldest brother stole a strawberry from her plate. He smiled wolfishly at her.

"I know, but it looks too good to pass up."

"Sirius!" The dog had bitten Harry on the foot to get his attention and Harry jumped out of his chair almost ending up on the ground as his godfather used his long muzzle to reach up onto the table and steal Harry's chicken leg. "If you wanted it, just ask Padfoot." Harry snarled back as he was helped up by a smiling Draco.

The activity around the table ranged from stealing foot to throwing food and when it looked like people were on a verge of a food-war, Narcissa started her motherly scolding and the food disappeared. If people would rather play with their food then they don't deserve to eat it, were her exact words as she shooed everyone away from her dining room that was now far from clean.

"Can you believe she kicked us out?" Harry whined as he held onto Lilian's hand and wrapped his other arm around Draco's.

Draco just laughed. "Dinner has never been like that at my house. It's surly a first for mother."

"It's kind of new for us too." Jamie admitted, walking behind his Dad trying to keep in step with the blond's wide strides. "For the last three years dinner has been quiet and lonely. Severus rarely ate with us because he couldn't keep food down. He used to take nourishment potions to stay alive, but it wasn't healthy." He'd been speaking so matter-of-factly that Harry was taken by surprise.

"It was after I died wasn't it?" Harry asked watching Draco stiffen. The little boy looked up at his Papa and nodded. "What was it like when I was still alive?"

Jamie smiled a bit, but it was Scorpius who answered.

"It was much like just now." The elder boy laughed out loud putting his hand on Jamie's head. "We'd always have dinner with the Weasley's every Sunday, but during the weekdays Uncle Ron and Aunt 'Mione would come over or we would go to their apartment. Uncle Ron loved to play with the little ones so it mostly ended in a food fight."

Leonis laughed from behind his Papa, holding onto the back of Harry's dark green shirt. "There was one dinner where Aunt 'Mione made pie. Not a smart idea on her part. Rose was four years old and her magic was wicked unstable, so the second we started to argue over food, she sent the pie flying straight into Uncle Ron's face. Uncle Ron was fast though, ducked it like an expert. Aunt 'Mione wasn't so lucky." Leonis laughed at the memory and so did the others who remembered it. Harry was left laughing at just the image the story put into his head, but it was enough.

"Harry, Draco!" Severus called out from behind them, the whole group turned to see the head of Slytherin house holding two letters with a snow white owl on his shoulder. "Hedwig brought these in just a while ago for the two of you." He explained as he handed each letter to the right person. He touched Lilian's head and ran his fingers through her hair before turning on his heals and leaving the way he came. Lilian smiled after her Uncle.

"It's from Hermione." Harry noticed. The name made the four heads of his children perk up.

"From Aunt 'Mione?" Jamie asked as he tried to reach for the note, Harry held it away.

"Does she know about us?" Lilian asked excitedly as she too tried to grab the letter. Harry nodded his head and batted his kid's hands away.

"She doesn't know you guys are here, but she does know you exist. Something tells me though that once she hears of your arrival, she's going to want to come here." Harry said thoughtfully as he ripped the letter open.

"We could have Mother go get her if that's really the case." Draco answered as he started gently opening his own letter, Scorpius and Leonis at each of his shoulders.

Draco's letter was short and sweet.

_'Dear Draco,_

_Hi! How's your summer going? I miss you, you know. It's so boring in my house. I love my parents, but its like nothing I tell them makes sense anymore. I guess that's just the price we pay when we're born with magic in a muggle family. Still, I'm glad they're trying to understand. I told them about you and time travel and they didn't believe a word I said. Even if they see me go to a magical school every year, I don't think they truly believe in magic. It's a bit sad, but they're trying._

_You promised to write and I haven't gotten a letter yet, so you better reply to this one! I'm serious Draco Lucius Malfoy! - Love Hermione'_

"Malfoy-_Potter_..." Scorpius corrected again, getting a little annoyed with everyone forgetting that very important part of their family. They shared _both_ names.

Draco looked at his son and smiled a bit. The boy was so proud to be both a Malfoy _and_ a Potter that he couldn't stand it when people only used one. In all it's right 'Malfoy-Potter' was actually a new family name in itself according to Scorpius, and even Jamie.

Harry's letter was a bit longer, but it contained much the same thing, added on a daily report on what Ron was up to. So when the brunet turned to his blond, the two shrugged. Why not let the woman know her nephews and niece were here?

"Do you want to send a letter with both our names or two separate?" Draco asked as he handed his letter to the youngest children who curiously reached for it. As they read, even Harry caught the 'It's Malfoy-_Potter_...' That Jamie uttered. It made Harry want to laugh but it also made Harry's insides curl. That's right, these kids were used to a married couple as parents. Right now he and Draco were just dating, if you could call it 'dating' when you had four kids to care for together.

"Send one together. We don't really need to waist parchment do we?" Harry smiled despite his thoughts and the two began walking to Draco's room to write their friend a reply as the children followed behind like little chicks. They had taken to doing that since the night they arrived. Some would call it a bit of separation anxiety from being left by their parents so suddenly but Draco and Harry didn't really mind, in fact they loved it.

Harry smiled as he waited for the last twin to walk into the room before closing the door. Little chicks indeed.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Dad, remember that thing we talked about three or four years ago?"

Scorpius grinned as he watched his father work on his summer homework from Hogwarts. Draco looked up from his work and started thinking, three of four years ago...what had he talked to Scorpius about three of four years ago-

"No." Draco's voice was stern and his glare was hard. He wasn't answering the question Scorpius had just asked, he was answering the question he had asked years ago.

Scorpius' face fell. "But dad! I'm 16 years old! You promised I could-"

"I promised nothing of the sort. I told you if circumstances change I would allow you to, I did not promise." Draco replied with a hard glare. "Do not ask again."

"But dad, things are safe here, no one has to know who I am! I want to go to school, I want to learn magic I want to-"

"We are more than capable of teaching you anything you want to learn." Draco interrupted. "Do not bring this up again Scorpius Sirius Malfoy-Potter or your summer will not be so enjoyable."

"Don't bring what up?"

Harry's voice made the two conversing teens jump in surprise. Followed behind Harry were Jamie, Lilian, and Leonis.

"Dad won't let me enter Hogwarts as a student! Papa, you promised if circumstances were different that you'd send me when I turned 16!" Scorpius insisted going up to his Papa who was actually shorter than him. He didn't mind it as he looked into Harry's eyes with his puppy-pleading ones. "I want to study magic."

Draco saw the will of Harry Potter caving in the face of his son, and started to frown.

"Harry." Draco said warningly.

Harry turned his own version of pleading-puppy to Draco.

"Dragon, if they're old enough to come all the way to the past on their own, they are old enough to go to school. We'll put some glamors on them, change their eyes or their hair, no one will know and we can keep an eye on them. Please Dragon, they deserve to experience Hogwarts just like we were able to."

Draco glared at Harry. "Voldemort has just returned. The next years of our lives in Hogwarts will be spent avoiding danger and you want to drag our children straight in it?"

Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You know where every dangerous thing will be hiding. We have knowledge and adding in their power not many things can hurt us or surprise us. Is the problem that you believe you aren't strong enough to protect your children?"

That was a low blow and Harry realized it when the Malfoy mask slammed into place on Draco's face and he rose and walked right out of the library doors without another word.

"Daddy! Daddy, he didn't mean it like that! Daddy, don't go!" Lilian followed after the blond as he left and Harry stood there feeling so stupid.

A hand touched his back and he shiver under his own emotions.

"Papa, you didn't mean it, don't-" Harry sighed as he hugged Leonis.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault I should have never brought up-" Scorpius stopped talking when he saw Harry's eyes. His father was feeling more than just guilty.

"He spent countless nights here in this time without you guys wishing he'd been a better father and I just...threw that in his face. No, Scorp, it's my fault." Harry sighed as he let go of Leonis. "He's tried so hard to be strong enough to keep all of us safe, even me and I just...basically shot him in the foot."

Shaking his head he walked past his children. He didn't get very far as a small hand got a hold of his. He turned to see Jamie's mismatched jewels on him. He felt even stupider under his youngest son's stare.

"Don't let this fester. Go talk to him." Jamie said as he let go. Harry nodded his head and took off in the direction the blond had gone.

Something in the back of his mind realized this would be their first fight in almost two years. Some way to start a supposed marriage, right?


	18. Out of Control

_**I Am Draco Malfoy-Potter**_

_**Chapter Sixteen: Out Of Control**_

When Harry finally found the blond, he was out in the Quidditch field, in the air whizzing every which way his gut wanted him too. He spotted Harry the minute the brunet stepped into the field and he also saw his daughter run to Harry and explain what Draco was doing. She'd seen this a lot more than Harry's had. This Harry at least.

As Lilian talked to Harry, Draco landed and brought the snitch out of his pocket.

"Potter!" Draco called harshly. That name only ever left his lips when he was angry, really really angry. Harry was given a front row to view to how much rage was inside of Draco's body by the fire in his eyes. "Seeker's challenge. Whoever catches the snitch decides whether or not the children will come to Hogwarts." As he finished talking he threw the snitch in the air and took off afterward, knowing Harry would follow him up in mere minutes.

Harry scowled at he called for his broom. How was he supposed to talk to the blond when he was up in the air trying to be as far away from Harry as he could?

"Stay here." He whispered to Lily as she summoned his broom. It took less time to arrive than it had during the first challenge in the Tri-wizard tournament when he'd faced the dragon, and in no time he was in the air chasing after Draco.

"Dragon! Dragon, stop! Slow down, lets talk about this." Harry yelled trying to get through to Draco but the boy moved faster, getting further and further away. "Draco!"

"There's no point in talking! We're just going to end up yelling at each other, this will decide everything. Now either got your head in the game or-" Draco turned sharpy and slammed a shoulder into Harry's side, knocking the brunet to the side and _almost_ off his broom. "Get out of the sky!"

Harry glared at Draco's retreating back and decide. Fine, if this was how the blond wanted it, he'd get serious.

His eyes scanned for the snitch but there was no glimpse of gold. Every time he got within six feet of Draco, the blond slammed into him, some of them Harry had been prepared for, but others had led to him hanging onto his broom with one hand. Harry couldn't believe how violent Draco was being. It reminded him of the mean bully he'd been forced to deal with for his first two years of Hogwarts.

The blond went for him again, but he avoided it this time, letting the boy knock himself off balance. Draco let himself hang upside down for a long while, enjoying the rush to his head and breathing deeply. He was calming himself down.

"Draco?" Harry's voice ignited the anger in Draco again and he swung himself back on his broom.

"Keep your head in the game, Potter!" He snarled back.

Maybe he was making a bigger deal of the situation than he really had to, but this subject was a sore one when it came to Harry. Three years ago they had gotten into much the same fight as Scorpius asked when he would get to go to Hogwarts just like all the other witches and wizards.

It had been Harry that had opposed the children's schooling, Draco had vouched for safety taking second place to experiencing life and actually _living_ but Harry wouldn't hear anything of it. He threatened to leave on his own and go find and kill Voldemort where he resided if Draco was so set on sending their children to school. Not a full month later, Harry had died. Draco hadn't been strong enough to protect the brunet, just like he hadn't been strong enough to protect his parents, and he swore to himself he would keep his children safe.

That's why Harry's comment had affected Draco do deeply. It was his lack of strength that led to the loss of his greatest love.

"Draco!"

"Papa!"

His daughter and his lover called his name and it confused him, until he actually paid attention to where he was flying. The Malfoy Mansion was coming a bit too close, a bit too quickly, and if Draco was any other person, he wouldn't have been able to avoid the oncoming tower, but with quite a bit of quick thinking, Draco basically wrapped himself around his broom and pulled the tip of it up into the sky, going straight up in mere seconds. His back caught a bit of the roof, but he didn't even make a noise as it scratched from his shoulder down to his lower back.

Once he was safely up in the air surrounded by clouds and a never ending blue, he let himself breathe easier. That had been a seriously close call.

"Draco! Draco are you okay?! You idiot! How can you fly straight into your house like that!"

Harry was scolding him but Draco couldn't hear it. There was still quite a bit of blood pumping into his ears, instead he spotted it. The Snitch...It was buzzing not five feet from his daughter's head who had come running to see if her Daddy was okay.

Draco didn't waist any time as he rushed passed a worried an now confused Harry.

The brunet only caught on to what Draco was doing after looking in the direction the blond was going. He looked at his daughter and then a little higher and he saw it, the flash of gold. Draco was still going for the snitch.

Harry bolted after him, but the lead Draco had gotten was too big.

"Aw come on! That's cheating! I was all worried about you too!" Harry cried as he tried in vein to get passed Draco. While he got close, he wasn't able to pass the blond before the pale fingers gripped the golden snitch.

Harry scowled as he jumped from his broom when he was close enough to the ground, he had to run a bit to relieve the momentum, but when he came to a stop, Draco already stood there, the snitch between his fingers and a smirk in his face.

"It's decided. They're going to school."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"I must say, this is quite the situation. I merely thought your family had experienced a change of heart, but to mess with time to his extent."

Draco sat before Dumbledore in his father's study. He wasn't really in the mood to be lectured.

After the match, Draco had told his mother of their plans to enroll their children and she had called for Dumbledore at once. It was now somewhere near eight at night and the old man had just finished hearing all that Draco had to say.

"Lives have been lost and the greatest evil to walk the earth had won. I was not about to sit around under ground and do nothing, though I do understand why Ron and Hermione had chosen to. Harry had perished, and my heart had gone with him, so I had to follow where my heart took me." He passed the family album to the old man who opened it and started to look through it.

"These children are the ones you wish to enroll?" Dumbledore asked with wide eyes. They were not longer twinkling like someone who knew everything, they were simply old blue eyes.

Draco nodded. "My children have been under the direction of myself and Severus since the age of six when a magical power can be controlled. We have taught them many things, but they wish to experience what school is like. You can understand why I had not allowed them to do so in the future do you not? After all, Voldemort had taken control of the school."

"Voldemort captures the school?" Dumbledore asked in shock. He had always pictured the future to be bright and for the side of the light to win. He'd done so much for the 'greater good' that he never even guessed that sort of out come would ever come to pass. He had found so much potential in Harry and he believed so strongly that things would turn out well enough, but to be thrown so off course. "Why? How does it happen Mr Malfoy?"

Draco frowned. "Malfoy-Potter." he corrected for the first time. "And it had been your meddling that lead to Harry's destruction." Draco sneered at the old wizard and tried to calm himself down as he continued. "You refused to train the person you had labeled as 'savior'. You repeatedly sent him to relatives who abuse him as a way to break his will so that you would be able to build the 'Hero' you thought everyone would follow, but you never bothered to give that 'Hero' actual power or knowledge that would be useful to him in a battle. Anything Harry learned that was of any use, he had to teach himself. Or request Severus to teach him."

The Slytherin Prince took a deep breath, calming his sudden anger as Dumbledore's eyes widen bigger and bigger with every word he'd spoken. He needed to be calm, this was not the time for this. Dumbledore was only here to enroll his children into Hogwarts, nothing more, nothing less.

"I'm sorry, it's a bit of a touchy subject. Anyways, continuing with the conversation we had been having. These children are currently 11, 11, 15, and 16. Lilian and Jamie requested to be sorted with the up coming first years, but I must personally request Leonis and Scorpius' sorting to be held in your office on the first day of school. The last thing they need is unwanted attention being called on themselves." Draco requested. Dumbledore just nodded at him. "Scorpius requested to be attending classes meant for fifth years with Harry and I. Leonis will join his brother. They aren't very comfortable around crowds so it would be appreciated if you kept at least two of them together at a time."

"Will I get to meet these children?" Dumbledore asked as Draco stood from the arm chair he'd taken.

"They are currently down at dinner with Harry, Severus, Sirius, and my mother. I'm afraid today is not the day for introductions." Draco honestly didn't want this plotting man anywhere near his children.

Dumbledore nodded, a frown hidden by his beard. "I understand. I shall take my leave now and prepare for the arrival of the four of them."

Draco saw Dumbledore to the fireplace and watched the old man as he left.

"You think you could take some time off you _busy_ schedule and finally talk to me?" Harry stood at the open doorway of the study and frowned.

Draco turned away. "Just go away Harry, I took care of it."

Harry walked into the room and came up behind Draco, grabbing the edge of his shirt and pulling it up to expose his back. Draco let out a startled yelp and tried to turn to face Harry quickly but it was too late, Harry had seen it.

"You didn't even bother to warp it!" Harry scowled and Draco tried to bat his worried hands away but Harry was relentless. "Don't just push me away." Harry insisted as he forced Draco to turn and lifted his shirt up again.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Draco huffed but flinched when Harry's hand ran over the tender red skin. It was infected.

"Yeah, it's worse. How long have you just left it like this?" Harry asked as the hard eyes turned tender. He didn't want to be angry, he didn't want to fight, he didn't like it when Draco avoided and refused to talk to him. It hurt.

"A few hours..." Draco mumbled as he relaxed under Harry's hand. "I can't believe you said that..."

So that was it, that was how they were going to talk about it?

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it. I just want them to live their lives like normal, magical children." Harry insisted as he pulled out an ointment Severus had given him after hearing of Draco's scrape from Lilian.

Draco let his head hang down as he felt Harry's hand run over the wound with a slight sting, it really wasn't as bad as it looked. "That's the argument I'd made...but you wouldn't have it, you didn't want any one else to die because of you. Especially not the children you insisted we have."

Harry paused briefly before continuing. "I said that?"

Draco snorted. "It was one of our very worst fights. You threatened to leave and go looking for Voldemort by yourself if I wanted our children to go to school so badly. Not a full month later you..." The blond couldn't say it out loud, it already hurt to remember.

Harry knew what the rest of the sentence was though, so he allowed the silence to stay with them as he finished applying to ointment to Draco's back. Once he was finished he wrapped it in gauze and let Draco's shirt finally come down.

Taking Draco's hand he dragged him to the arm chair, made Draco sit down and sat himself in the blond's lap. It was only then that he talked again.

"We're strong enough to live happy lives here. Isn't this the reason you came back? Came back to me?"

Draco sighed and nodded his head into Harry's shoulder as he hid himself there. He didn't much like fighting either.

"Papa?"

Draco rolled his eyes and smiled as he looked up to see his children at the door of the study, Scorpius' head poking in first, the little ones were probably hiding behind him and Leonis.

"Is it okay to come in?" Scorpius asked looking slightly concerned. "Lilian told us about Dad's scrape."

"He's fine now guys. Come on in." Harry called with a smile, holding his arms out.

Despite being the spoke's man, Scorpius was actually the last to come in, pulling Jamie onto his lap as he sat across from his parents. Lilian had been the first to run into the room, jumping into his Papa's open arms and kissing her Daddy's cheek before burning her face in her Papa's chest.

"Nana told us you had Dumbledore up here. She wouldn't tell us why though. Is it what I'm thinking it is?" Scorpius grinned and Draco knew that his son knew.

"Don't smile like that you little brat." Draco jabbed with no real malice. "You know very well you're going to school with us."

The grin _didn't_ leave Scorpius' face, but it did spread to the faces of his siblings.

"No way! Seriously! Dad you just-"

"I don't want to go." All eyes turned to Jamie and for the first time Harry and Draco noticed that the little boy looked terrified. "I don't want to go to school."

"Jamie?"

"I don't want to! You can't! I don't want to be surrounded by people I don't know! People staring at me! Making fun of me! I'm not going to walk into a room and become someone's form of entertainment!" Jamie shook his head and brought his hands up to his face, Harry guessed he was probably hiding his tears, because his voice cracked and he was struggling to breath.

"Jami-" Harry stopped Draco from calling out the boy's name and stood up from his lap, going to the little boy and picking him up from his big brother's lap.

Without another word he smiled softly at everyone who was staring at them and left the study, headed straight for Draco's bedroom, the only room he actually knew the directions to.

Shutting the door softly behind him and cradling Jamie's head into his shoulder, Harry sat on the bed with his back against the headboard and tried to hush the poor child.

"Would you like to tell me what's really wrong? You aren't afraid of people, you watch people in this house from the staircase because I've seen it before, so what's really wrong here little one?" Harry rubbed Jamie's back and the 11 year old started to breath evenly in an attempt to stop his tears. His Papa was right, of course his Papa was right.

"I can't go...I don't want to. I'm...I'm not good at magic. I'm no good at spells." Jamie admitted into Harry's chest. The brunet held the boy and swayed a bit as movement of comfort.

"That's not what I see. You are a very capable little wizard. More so than any first year I've ever-"

"That's because I practice. I'm not good at casting spells unless I spend a full day on each and every curse. Magic isn't me. I liked potions, I like cooking, I like theory. In theory, you don't have to put anything to practice, you don't have to cast spells that turn out terribly." Jamie insisted. His tone was getting angry, but Harry knew he was just frustrated with his own effort. "They're so good at it Papa, you used to teach us curses to protect us and they always picked it up so quickly. I'm not..."

Harry hushed the boy and hugged him tightly, bringing his knees up to completely enclose his son.

"You are a Malfoy-Potter little one. You are very strong in potions, in theory, but you are not below the average in anything else either. You will always have a power and it will protect you when you need it, but you shouldn't stop yourself from trying just because it's harder for you than for other people." Harry rested his cheek on the dark colored hair and played with the blond tips of his son had inherited from Draco.

"People will always be different, and I'm not going to promise you that it'll get easy, but I think it's worth trying. The people you'll meet Jamie, they will be more important to you than you could ever imagine." Harry insisted but the little one shook his head.

"No! I only need you Papa! I only need Daddy and Lily, and Leo, and Scorpius!"

Harry smiled a bit and started to sway again. "Yes little one, you will always have us and you will always be important to us too." Harry paused and thought about how he would word his next sentence to an 11 year old. "Do you know where you Papa met your Daddy?"

Jamie nodded into his shirt. "At Hogwarts." He answered tightly.

Harry nodded his own head. "That's right. We met there and we didn't even start off as friends. We didn't very much like each other if you can believe that." Harry smiled when Jamie let out a little laugh that died in his throat soon after.

"Uncle Ron used to tell me stories. About how you two fought and then one day, the animosity was just gone."

Harry laughed himself at that. "Well, it wasn't gone exactly, we just grew up a bit more. Now do you know where your Papa met Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione?"

Jamie nodded again. "At Hogwarts."

"Yes sir little man. We all met in that nasty place you don't want to go to." Harry made a mock disgusted face and laughed when Jamie failed to hide his cracked smile.

"It's a place that will ask a lot of you." the teen father sighed as he spoke, hugging the little boy tighter. "But in return it will also give you a lot. Haven't you always wanted friends? I know you love your brothers and you adore your twin sister, but there are other people in the world who are just waiting to meet you. Don't leave them without a friend, some of them won't have parents or siblings like you do. They're going to need you there for them."

Harry breathed deeply. "Your Papa was one of those people. I don't think your Papa would have survived long enough to create the four of you if it hadn't been for your Uncle Ron or your Aunt Hermione, and your Daddy. I want you to be a good strong friend for that little kid who needs you somewhere out there."

Jamie stayed in his father's arms, even as his Papa stopped talking. It was so comfortable and warm to be in the arms of someone he'd once thought he'd lost.

There was a knock on the door and before anyone could call out an okay to come in, Draco gently pushed the door open.

A blond head of hair and concerned silver eyes looked at the scene from the slightly opened door and frowned. Harry smiled at him and used his head to motion that it was okay to step forward.

The concerned Daddy stepped into the room and closed the door behind him before his other children could follow.

"Is he alright?" Draco asked as he came to the edge of the bed and sat down.

Harry looked at the boy in his chest and noticed he was fast asleep, the dried tears still marking their path down his cheeks. The brunet nodded as he lifted his head up a bit, asking for a kiss. Which Draco gave without hesitation.

"He's going to be okay. But there's something we need to talk about a little later."

Draco's eye brow rose. "What about?"

"Jamie's magic."


	19. Father Son Moment

_**I Am Draco Malfoy-Potter**_

_**Chapter Seventeen: Father Son Moment**_

"What do you mean by that? So he has trouble controlling his magic, he's only 11 years old, it isn't that odd." Draco stared in confusion at Harry sighed in exasperation.

"Not what I meant Draco. Think about it, he's _our_ son. My magical core is larger than most people because of my mother and you've inherited old magic from past generations, we aren't exactly weak wizards." Harry snapped a bit too rudely and Draco scowled at him. The brunet sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like a jerk."

"Damn right you didn't! What are you so worried about anyways, do you think his magic is still unstable?"

Harry nodded a bit. "Did Severus ever mention this?"

The blond hair swayed as Draco shook his head. It was starting to get rather long, but Draco didn't want to cut it just yet. "He said he was surprised as Jamie's power, but he never seemed worried about it."

Harry nodded and stood. "Winky!"

The house elf popped into the room with a low bow. "How can I help you Mr Malfoy-Potter sir."

Harry was taken aback by the name he'd been called but shook it off. "Call for Severus. Tell him to come to the study as soon as he's able to." Harry requested and watched the house elf pop itself out again.

"You didn't say anything."

The Gryffindor looked up to a grinning Slytherin and he smiled a bit too. "We have children, we are basically living together right now, we sleep in the same room, I think I can handle being called 'Malfoy-Potter'."

This didn't stop Draco's wide infectious smile though.

Severus didn't take very long to appear and he looked both annoyed and confused. "Why would a house elf be summoned into my room at two in the morning?" He looked around and frowned even more. "And where are your shadows?"

Draco laughed but Harry scowled a bit, he still wasn't too comfortable around Severus, but this wasn't the same Severus as before, so Harry dealt with it. "Sev, now's not the time we need to talk. Have you ever noticed anything odd about James?"

Severus frowned at his godson's future-husband and shook his head. "There is nothing odd about young Jamie. Why do you ask Potter?"

"_Malfoy_-Potter."

Everyone turned as they heard Scorpius' voice from the door and after a soft curse, the boy opened the door and walked in. No use staying outside if they knew he was here.

Severus smirked. "Well, there is one. Where are the other three."

Harry ignored that as he looked at his eldest son. "Is there a problem Scorp?"

The blond shook his head and looked at the people in the room. "You're talking about Jamie. I know you are, his episode today really isn't like him. But what do you mean by 'odd' Papa?"

Harry sighed, really not seeing the point in hiding it.

"Have you ever felt your brother's magic?" Harry asked as he leaned his hip against the desk. Draco was sitting behind it with his feet on the desktop with his chair leaning back.

Scorpius tilted his head to the side in thought. Honestly, he never has. Any bonding him and his youngest brother ever got was in potions and that didn't require much magical energy. "No Papa, why do you ask? Is there something wrong with his magic?"

"That's just it, I'm not sure if there is. Today in our room, when he was crying and letting his emotions go, I felt something. Something stronger than even my own magic." Harry sighed and looked at Severus. "That's why I asked you here. I wanted to know if there was a way to physically see Jamie's magical core. If I'm right about this, the fact that he isn't good at magic isn't because he doesn't have much, it's because he has too much to control."

"And what are we to do if that is the case love?" Draco asked as he let his feet down, standing and going to Harry's side to wrap his arms around his emerald eyed beauty.

Harry laid his head on Draco's shoulder. "I'm not sure. If there is anything we can do to help him, it'd be sealing his magic, wouldn't it?"

Severus snorted. "When you seal magic Harry, you don't cut it into pieces and store them in boxes. Sealing someone's magic means that it will disappear until the wizard reaches the age of maturity."

The green eyes began to cloud as Harry thought about it. "There has to be a way to help Jamie control his magic."

"You can try linking it."

All eyes turned to Scorpius and he suddenly felt as if he really shouldn't be there, but he swallowed it down.

"What do you mean by that Scorp?" Harry asked.

"He means we can link someone elses magical core with Jamie's so that they balance each other. You and I did this when we were married, when you died all your magic came to my body for a place to stay. It took me a week to adjust to it." Draco answered as she shivered at the memory.

"But who are we going to link Jamie's magic to?" Severus asked.

Another voice came from the door.

"I'll do it."

Lilian pushed the door open and Draco groaned.

"This isn't an open conversation, why are there people eavesdropping?"

Severus smirked. "As nosy as their father, aren't they Harry." The jet black eyes laughed at Harry and the brunet scowled back.

"Shut it old man." Harry sighed. "Lilian, how long have you been listening?"

The little girl blushed. "Since Scorpius came in. I followed him out of our room."

Accusing eyes turned to Scorpius and the boy held his hands up in mock surrender. "I didn't notice. Don't curse me."

Harry glared at his son and then turned to his daughter. "I don't think you understand what-"

"Papa, I was born with Jamie." Lilian answered, interrupting her Papa's rejection of her offer. "I have been by his side since the very beginning. What you guys were talking about, how his magic is too strong for him to control, it's true. He used to be embarrassed of it and so he hid it. He tore it down like someone would a poster. He's surprising his magic so much that when he uses it, it feels like there is none there. And I've been there to watch him practice using just the right amount of magic again and again until he got it perfect." She looked up with shinning mismatched pleading eyes.

"I want to help him. He's my little brother."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"So I just have to sit here?"

Jamie's eyes were so confused, but Harry really didn't want to explain anything to the boy. He would get ashamed and try to run, or deny it, or whatever kids do with things they want to hide. So Harry made it into a game.

"Yeah. First, your Papa's gonna go, then your Daddy, and then you go okay?" Harry smiled reassuringly at the kid and motioned for Severus to come closer. The man shook his head but came anyways. He wasn't believing any of this. He'd been there for the boy's birth and most of his life so there was no way he would miss this. Still, Harry was dead set on proving it to everyone, so Severus figured humoring he boy wouldn't hurt. Lilian's confession in the study had been a bit shocking though, but maybe Jamie really wasn't good at casting? There were many students that had trouble with it.

"Okay Sev, make it happen."

"Revelabunt Magica."

Severus swished his wand and a small orb appeared right in front of Harry.

"Touch the orb." Severus said and the second Harry's finger tip slid over the orb's surface, it seemed to explode around them.

It was about as bit as the library's main room and Harry was shocked at the reds and purples that surrounded him as he stood within his magical core.

"Wicked." He breathed and heard much the same thing from behind him. He turned to Jamie and smiled as the little boy grinned back at him. "Come on Draco! You're turn!"

Harry moved away from the center of the library and the magical core went back to being a small white orb. Draco swallowed and shook his head. He'd never seen Harry's power quite like that. It was amazing, his lover was so powerful. The normal would be if the core turned out the size of the witch or wizard, but Harry's had been a little more than seven times the expected size.

Knowing his would be smaller, Draco grazed his hand over the orb and all it once it blew up again. Draco had expected the normal, especially in this body, but his magic reached up about as wide as Harry's thought the color was different. Green and black with hints of purple and gold. He was amazed by it himself, but he smiled when he heard his son's reaction.

"Wow Dad..."

Draco smiled, walked away to where Harry was standing and kissed him full on the lips, hard and slow. He was so satisfied with himself he really couldn't help it. But now it was the moment of truth. Jamie's turn.

Jamie hopped off the seat and ran to the orb.

"Can I?" He turned to his parents and smiled so brightly that Harry almost wanted to take it back. If it ended up being small, then Jamie's smile would disappear wouldn't it. But Draco nodded his answer, grabbing Harry's hand as the boy touched the orb.

It didn't explode this time, but it began to grow slowly. Colors swirling around like they weren't sure where to go. They watched it, all of them, even Severus who had cased the spell. It kept growing and Harry was starting to fear it would stop. Draco expected it to reach the top of Jamie's head and stop, but when it had gotten to that point, it continued growing without stop.

Everyone's eyes started to widen as it didn't stop, it didn't slow and it didn't become a solid color.

When if finally stopped, Harry realized that it was bigger than his had been. Much bigger, by at least 2 inches in diameter.

Jamie looked proudly around himself at his magic, though he didn't know it was his magic and grinned at his parents. "Papa! Daddy! I made it go bigger!"

The one who had the biggest shock was Severus. He actually knew what the slow growth of the orb really meant. Control. This boy was 11 years old and his hold on his magic was like an iron grip. What the hell was this? How did something like this happen? How did he ever miss this?

"I told you!"

Lilian's voice startled everyone as they looked at the door to the library. The rest of their children were all there, even Leonis who hadn't been there for the conversation before hand.

"Told us what?" Jamie asked looking around.

Harry swallowed thickly. "Do you know what this giant circle is Jamie?"

The boy shook his head and Harry felt a bit guilty. Now he would know. "It's your magic Jamie. It's a person's magical core. Yours is this one."

Jamie's looked confused until something clicked in his mind. They'd tricked him.

"You told them!" Jamie shouted as he ran to stand in front of Harry. "You told them! I trusted you and you told them!"

"Told us what Jamie?" Leonis asked as he tried to approach the boy only to step back as a book attempted to fly itself into his innocent face.

"You told them!" Jamie was screaming now and the room once again created its own wind. Escalating quickly into a tornado that dragged books from their shelves. "You traitor!" Jamie's mismatched orbs were glowing, burning with rage and betrayal.

"Jamie!" Harry yelled as the boy began to rise in the air. "Calm down! You're losing control!"

"I don't lose control! I never lose control!" Jamie snapped.

Everyone tried to find a desk to hide behind when the books started being aimed at them. Harry grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him under the nearest desk. "Why is he so angry?" Harry asked stunned by his son's action.

"I don't know! It's the first time he's done something like this! Do you think he'd told you this before and you promised not to tell anyone else?" Draco asked back.

"That maybe it. I'll try to calm him down!" Before Draco could protest, Harry was already on his way to his son. "Jamie! James! James stop!" the child didn't seem to hear him as the wind roared louder.

Harry didn't see it until it hit him in the back of the head, a small wooden desk chair they'd used for the children. He was hit so hard that as the ground came rushing towards him, he was knocked out before even feeling the landing.

"Harry!"

"Papa!"

No one noticed Draco rushing at Jamie until the winds had stopped.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Anger and fear blinded Draco completely. He was unaware he was even moving at all, right up until his open hand came down on Jamie's small round cheek. Instantly, the wind stopped, just like Draco's breathing.

He hadn't just...oh god.

Jamie had crumbled to his knees, holding his cheek with wide eyes that suddenly started to sting with the coming tears. Everyone around them started to come out from hiding and they all stared as the father and son stood in the middle of the library, unmoving.

The tears were coming in fast, but the thing that snapped everyone out of their muted and still surprise was a sob.

Jamie sobbed harshly and shook his head violently, his hand on his cheek holding off the stinging.

"I'm scared...I-I don't want this power, I don't like it! I-I'm so scared."

Draco fell to his knees as well, wrapping arms around the little boy.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. We'll find a way to fix this, you'll be okay, everything will be okay." Draco whispered as he rocked himself and Jamie back and forth. He needed this as much as the child did it seemed, because he was holding back his own set of tears.

"Severus!" Draco's voice cracked but no one noticed. "Take Harry to Mother!"

The old wizard wasted no time in picking up the fallen brunet and rushing out of the room in search of Narcissa who was most likely in the kitchen. She was better at diagnostic spells than even Severus. She'd often been the one to heal him and Lucius after Voldemort meetings.

While Draco watched his godfather carry away the person he loved, he prayed nothing would be wrong with Harry. Draco was dying to rush to the side of his lover, but there was something more important in his hands. Jamie's magic did have the potential to go out of control, and apparently, it didn't take too much emotion to make that happen.

"James. Listen to me. We have a way to stop this, we have a way to make it so that your magic is controllable, will you listen to it? Do you want to be in control of your magic?"

Draco was afraid his son didn't hear him as he waited for a sign among the sobbing, but it didn't stop, instead Jamie nodded into Draco's chest.

"Daddy's not angry anymore. It isn't your fault. Everything will be okay James." Draco tried to sooth, but he would never be as good at this as Harry was. That showed when Jamie finally calmed down enough to speak.

"Pa-Papa?"

Draco sighed and held on tighter. "A stay chair hit him in the back of the head, he's with Grandma now."

Jamie's head bolted up his eyes wide and scared, red and tear stained that it somewhat broke Draco's heart. "I-I hurt him? I hurt Papa?"

Draco knew that he answer was in his eyes, so he pulled Jamie's head back into his chest. "No child, no, your Papa will be okay." It tore him to know that he actually may be lying right to his child's face, but he hoped to the gods that Harry would be okay.

The other three children had come closer now, looking at their Daddy in confusion and fear. The event had lasted all of five minutes and so much had happened that no one could quite understand. And that brought another topic to Draco's mind. Pulling the boy from his chest, he looked him straight in the eyes.

"Why did you get so mad James? What did your Papa do wrong?"

Jamie looked away, almost ashamed of himself.

"I didn't want anyone to know. I don't-" He paused in another sniffle. "I didn't want to be weak. I didn't want to have trouble controlling my magic. I wanted to make you proud..."

Draco was taken aback. "Me?"

Jamie nodded. "You always praise me when I get spells right, but you don't know how hard I have to try, how much I have to practice. I...I didn't want you to know, I wanted to be like Scorpius I-" He looked down. "I wanted to be closer to you..."

"Jamie..." Draco breathed and pulled the boy into a hug again.

"I just wanted to-to make you proud of me."

* * *

A/N: I want to thank XTeionx for volunteering as a Beta! I finally got one. This chapter wasn't reviewed yet though, I posted it because I can't seem to be able to send XTeionx emails as of yet, but when we have that bug fixed, all the other chapters will be as well :) Thank you for reading this story, I am enjoying it quite a bit myself...It's getting my mind off the fact that me and my boyfriend are fighting quite a bit...same for my best friend and HER boyfriend. Life just freakin sucks sometimes you know, but at least we'll always have some good fanfiction out there. :) Please REVIEW! I am ALMOST to 100 Reviews! :)


	20. Our Perfect Family

_**I Am Draco Malfoy-Potter**_

_**Chapter Eighteen: Our Perfect Family**_

"Why don't you go back Harry. This isn't where you belong."

His mother's hand ran over his hair as she spoke, but he knew she was speaking seriously. That's right, he didn't belong here.

"You have responsibilities son, you can't sleep here with us forever." His father insisted, but the strong hand remained on his shoulder. He knew how they felt, they didn't want to say goodbye. They were torn between keeping their little boy in their arms and letting him return to the world he belonged in.

"We've been watching you, did you know? Everything that has to do with you, past, present, future. You are going to do so many good things for the people you love. You are so important to them and you will protect them with everything you are." Lily's voice was so proud and calm, Harry wanted to keep hearing her talk. His mother, this was his only chance to be with his mother and father. His one last chance to see them.

"And your children." James mentioned with a grin. "Boy, you're children will grow into great people. Accomplished wizards who always remember those important lessons you and the Malfoy kid taught them."

Harry wanted to ask how his father knew Draco, but he was unable to speak at all. All he could do was listen, and that wasn't a bad thing as Harry remembered Lily saying something about watching him past, present, and future.

"Malfoy-_Potter_ dear." Lily corrected with a little giggle, Harry heard James' groan.

"That's right. You two share last names. Can't say I'm too glad about the name Malfoy-Potter, but it does become quite a grand thing in the future, doesn't it Lils!"

Lily laughed out loud and the hand in Harry's hair stops. "Oh yes it does! The Malfoy-Potters go on for generations after it! It's truly amazing what our little son does. I'm so very proud of you Harry."

Unable to respond, Harry waits for one of them to speak again.

"I guess our time with you is all at it's end now." Lily sounded so sad and Harry's heart broke. No, don't take them away. Please whoever gave him this gift, don't take it back. Please, he didn't want to let go. He didn't want to be alone.

"_Harry...Please honey, please come back. Please don't leave me again, not again. I can't survive it a second time, I can't...Harry..._" It was Draco's voice.

The hand began to run through his hair again.

"I think it's time to wake up now. Your husband awaits your return." He could hear the smile in her words, just as he could hear the tears. No! It's too soon. His mother! His father! Don't take them away.

"_Please...don't take Harry away. I can't handle it, oh god please Harry...I love you..."_

"Go boy." James insisted. "Open your eyes and face your life. Never forget that no matter what you do, we will always be proud of you. We love you Harry, so so much. I'm sorry we could never be there to show you."

"_Open your eyes. Please...open your eyes. Open your eyes. Open your eyes!"_

"Don't make him cry honey. He loves you. You will not be alone, you will never be alone again. Now go on Harry dear, show him how much you love him too."

"D-Dra"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"D-Draco..."

The blond's breath caught in his throat as his head shot up from his place in the bed next to his lover's hand.

"Harry?"

Five days. Five full days the damn Gryffindor spends in a freaking coma and he decides to awaken on the only day Draco finally broke down and cried? The god damn bastard!

"Draco..."

"Harry!" He rose and looked into the hazy green orbs, confirming that Harry was in fact conscious. "Oh god Harry, you had me so scared. I was breaking down thinking you weren't going to wake up! I thought I'd lose you again! I can't lose you Harry, I'm not strong enough for a second time."

Harry's eyes were far away as he looked at Draco and the blond wondered if the brunet could hear him at all let alone see him.

When those hazy eyes started to fill with tears, Draco began to panic. "H-Harry?!"

"They're gone. They left, they aren't here. What am I supposed to do? What do I do? I don't want to be alone. Don't leave me, don't leave me alone." Harry wasn't talking to him anymore, he was talking to himself or to the air around them, but he sure as hell wasn't directing his words at Draco, and part of him (The Malfoy part) felt insulted at being so bluntly ignored after being so worried. While another part of him (The Potter part) felt curious as to what Harry was going on about.

"Harry, who's gone? Who are you talking about?" He asked softly as the brunet covered his eyes and started to sob.

"Mum...Dad..."

Harry's parents?

"Harry, you aren't alone baby. You aren't alone, you have me and our kids, and Ron and Hermione, you have everyone who loves you, you will never be alone." Draco reached for Harry's hands and pulled them down, making the green eyes he adored look straight into his own silver ones. "You will never be alone."

This seemed to calm the slightly frantic boy down enough to recognize the person in front of him and his surroundings.

"Draco? Why are we in your room? What happened?"

"You got knocked in the back of the head with a chair baby." Draco answered with a long and deep sigh. Harry's eyes went wide.

"What? Seriously? How'd that happen?"

"Jamie lost control of his magic." Draco looked down as he remembered his talk with the boy not even a full day ago. It'd been days since the incident and Harry hadn't even shown any signs of consciousness and the boy was begging to blame himself and fall into a shell Draco had seen very often from his younger years, but he had grabbed the boy and had a serious talk. "Oh, that reminds me, we performed the binding ceremony yesterday. James now shares half of his magic with Lily."

The names seemed to put a shadow back over Harry's eyes and Draco was confused. "Harry?"

"I kept hearing their voice you know. While I was...in the coma I guess. I heard them talk to me. They talked about you, our kids, the future." Harry looked around the room as if looking for his parents but then his eyes stopped on Draco. His Draco.

With one hand he motioned for Draco to come closer. The blond was so lost that he followed without word and Harry pulled him into one of the deepest kisses they'd ever shared since the night in the perfect's bathroom.

"You're right." Harry whispered into Draco's lips with a smile. "I'm not alone."

"Papa!"

_Damnit! Every time!_ Harry and Draco cursed in their mind and separated, allowing the three kids who'd entered the room to see that he was alright and awake.

The kids rushed forward all at once, jumping into the bed and hugging some part of their Papa. Harry laughed as someone took that moment to start tickling him. This got a little out of hand when he started tickling Scorpius who'd hugged him around the waist. The boy squealed and that was the beginnings of a tickle fight.

Harry had never actually done this in his life. While he was comfortable enough around Ron and Hermione, freely touching a girl was awkward and Ron...it was even more awkward. To be able to have family this with made him actual feel as if he wasn't alone. These people would stay in his life no matter what, and something inside him finally realized it with such honesty.

But one was missing...

"Where's Jamie?" Harry laughed out as he batted Lilian's hand away from his stomach.

Everyone stopped at once as he mentioned Jamie and that kind of scared him to an extent. Was his little boy hurt in the episode like he'd been?

"Guys? Where's Jamie?"

Lilian was the first to speak. "He hasn't been to see you since the first night of the accident. You weren't waking up so he got really scared of his own magic. He wanted to seal it away so he could never use it but Daddy convinced him to just make a bond with me and share both our magic between each other..."

"Ever since the bonding ceremony, he'd been in the Malfoy dungeons practicing control without a wand. He only comes up for food and the bathroom to be honest." Scorpius sighed. "We were all starting to worry but...every time someone talked to him he would ignore us and go down there and lock the doors."

Harry's eyes narrowed at this. His youngest child was down in the dungeons by himself. He didn't like the way that sounded one bit.

He turned to Draco. "Did you try to get him to come up?" Draco tensed and Harry knew there was something wrong there. "Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter, did you attempt to get our son to come out of the dungeons!" It wasn't a question anymore, Harry knew the answer by Draco's face. The blond hasn't even tried once.

"If practicing makes him feel better I thought it would do him good to-"

"You do not leave a child of 11 to his own devices! Locked _alone_ in a dungeon!"

"Harry, he felt guilty for hurting you, as he should you almost didn't-"

"'_As he should'_? Did you actually just say that! It isn't he's fault his magic-"

"It is his fault! One's magic is an extension of ourselves, no one can hold it in but us. He needs to learn to do that and no one can show him. He'll be okay by himself."

Harry glared at his husband. The want to slap the blond across the face was strong, but he didn't bother. He knew why Draco was saying this. He'd been afraid to lose Harry again by the hands of his own son. While Harry could understand, he was pissed. He didn't even want to look at the Slytherin's face.

"If you don't want to, then I'll go get our son."

He pushed the blond off the bed and tried to stand, stumbling a bit. Draco reached for him but the brunet pushed him away a little harder.

"Harry, please, you've been unconscious for the last four days."

Harry's eyes were so fierce, worse than Draco has ever seen it. It scared him.

"I will go get our son, and I will hug him. I will tell him everything is alright and it wasn't his fault, and no matter what you say I will not let him face magic alone, even if it is his own. He has a family and that family will be by his side no matter what." Harry tried to make his way to the door but his knees gave out and his form fell to the ground.

"Harry!" Draco rushed to his side but didn't touch him. He knew Harry would just push him away again. "Harry please get back into bed."

The Gryffindor let out a sound of frustration as his arms tried to push him up again, that was all he could managed. He hadn't eat anything for four days, hadn't had anything to drink, he was weak and dizzy, but he was going to do this.

"I'm not going to let him feel alone. He's not like me, he has parents who love him and siblings who care and I'm not going to let him be all alone in the world like I was, I can't do that to him, I'm here damnit! I need to show him that I'm here!"

"I'll go..." Draco said, getting Harry attention.

"What?" Harry asked.

Without responding, Draco used Harry's surprise as an opening to grab the Gryffindor and lift him off the ground bridal style. Harry didn't even bother to protest as he stared at Draco's face blankly.

"I'll go get him."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

James Lucius Malfoy-Potter. The youngest to bare those heavy last names. So much was called of him and he couldn't even control his own magic.

Four days. His dad had been unconscious for four days, he's been practicing for four days, he's been unsuccessful for four days.

Wandless magic wasn't as easy as the books made it seem to be. It was the clearest sign of magical control and focus and to accomplish it successfully all one had to do was use their finger to direct me magic and your mind to call out the spells. But every spell James had tried blew up items or sent them flying. That is why he was practicing down here, where he could harm no one but himself.

Levitating spells, summoning spells, even simple transfiguration, nothing seemed to stick or work as it should. It was so frustrating, but at least he hadn't lost control ever since the ceremony.

"Jamie?" The voice of his father seemed to echo in the dungeon and he was startled for a second. He'd locked the doors hadn't he? "Jamie, I'm not a real big fan of these dungeons so can you just..I don't know come here or let me know where you are so I won't have to go looking for you?"

Oh that's right, he was inside of the of the cells. He didn't much feel like seeing his Daddy's face, so he stayed silent.

"You're Papa woke up you know? He asked for you.."

That got a bit of reaction from the youngest child but not enough to have him jumping from his hiding place. The Malfoy Dungeons were larger than most, so if his Dad went looking for him, he could always escape.

But then something happened that Jamie hadn't been expecting. He heard his Dad sit down on the stairs leading to the exit and sigh deeply before he began to speak into the empty(almost) dungeon.

"I was in your possession once you know. I had trouble controlling my magic and my father always made me feel so ashamed about it. For four years I practiced on my own with controlling my blood magic, my dark spells, my core itself. I calmed by persona, did things like meditation, tai-chi, yoga just because books and theories said that control of the emotions meant control of the human core." Draco laughed to himself. "It wasn't completely off, but after all that hard work I tried to show him what I learned..."

Silence rung for a while and Jamie actually felt as if going out to see his Dad would be the best thing to do right now. He was just about to walk out of the cell when the blond started to speak again.

"He didn't even watch when I showed him my wandless magic, my control. He said 'Good job son' like it didn't really matter then sent me out of his study like I was interrupting his work. I know he never meant to be that way, he does care about me..but I had never felt so alone in my life."

Jamie nodded his head, understand what his Dad was saying. He felt alone himself right now.

"I remember promising myself that if I ever had kids, I'd never make them feel like I did. I wanted my children to have a parent they could rely on with anything, during hard times especially but also when they want to tell me about something good that happened. I realized I haven't really been that parent. I always let your Papa handle you guys because he was always so much better at being open and keeping control. That's something I still need to learn, but you know what? This Harry, your Papa from this time right now is teaching me everything I need to know."

Jamie took a deep breath and walked out of the cell he was in, looking at the form of his dad that had hidden his face in his knees as he talked. He was sitting curled up on the stairs of the dungeon and Jamie felt like doing just that too.

"Daddy?" He was a bit afraid to go near his Dad. He'd hurt Papa, he'd actually put his own Papa in a coma and he knew his Daddy blamed him too.

But when his Daddy's face lifted to look at him, he was crying.

Draco almost launched himself at the little boy who stiffened in the want to run, but the blond had his arms around the little boy before he got too far. "I'm sorry. I haven't been the father you needed. None of us noticed your magical power and your struggle to control it, but you don't have to do it alone anymore. You don't have to practice alone, we know how to protect ourselves if things go wrong and most of all we _want_ to be there."

Jamie relaxed and snaked his own arms around his Daddy.

"I'm proud of you Jamie. I am. You're so strong and you're only 11. You'll be the greatest wizard of your generation, just like your Papa."

Jamie felt his own tears start to fall and he sniffled into his Daddy's shirt. He felt like something inside his heart had filled up to the brim and was now overflowing from his eyes. He hadn't wanted to be alone. To work so hard. He'd wanted help, support and love, and he especially wanted to be recognized for something other than Potions in his Daddy's eyes. Scorpius already had his Daddy's attention when it came to Potions.

"I love you..." Draco whispered. Jamie closed his eyes and enjoyed this moment for what it was, a change in their relationship.

"I love you too Daddy..."

Harry stood at the doorway leading to the dungeon and sighed in relief. He'd promised Draco he'd stay in bed, but he couldn't possibly not worry about his own flesh and blood.

"Can we go back now Papa, Daddy won't be very happy with me if he sees us." Scorpius smiled as he supported most of his Papa's weight. Being a bit taller than the younger version of his Papa actually served for something this time.

"Yeah, we can go back." Harry was smiling too as he walked with Scorpius and Leonis back to the room. Lilian stayed as she watched the scene in the dungeon. She face showed both love and hurt, a mix of emotions so great it rocked her a bit. She loved the fact that her Daddy was paying more attention to the other boys, but she'd always been her Daddy's little girl...

"Lily. Come on sis, lets go up stairs and wait for them." Leonis came back and grabbed the little girls hand as they walked back to Draco's room.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"I want you to choose anything that you connect with. Don't go worrying about the cost. Alright?" Draco grinned as he noticed his children were already far into the pet shop.

Everyone had gotten their Hogwarts letters the day before, so today everyone had come out to buy not only their school supplies but more clothes for the children. Lilian was getting rather tried of wearing her Dad's old robes.

Harry had wondered off just like their children, but when Draco went to look for his love, he'd found him in front of a rather large snake with bright blue eyes that stared right into someone's soul. Harry was hissing at the thing and that's when Draco remembered Harry's ability.

"Do you like him?" Draco asked coming up from behind Harry.

Harry didn't even flinch when arms came around his waist, instead he leaned back into Draco's chest. "It's a her actually. Said her name was Rizza. She's magical, says they captured her from the forest one day and she's been here every since because she bits anyone who tries to touch her." Harry sounded far away, as if he was thinking and Draco knew what he was thinking about.

"Would you like to take her home? If she's magical she can change her size right? Ask her if she could become a bit smaller and we'll take her."

Harry looked at Draco with thankful eyes and hissed at the snake again. She bobbed her head and in seconds she was the length of a necklace. Harry reached into the cage for her and draped her over his shoulders.

Draco came close and touch her head, her scales soft and warm. "It's nice to meet you Rizza, welcome to the family."

"Daddy! I want this one!"

Jamie came over with a small yellow/orange cat. "I call him, Griff!

"I like him." Harry smiled and the boy spotted the snake around his father's neck. "Oh she's pretty." The snake started hissing and Jamie smiled. "Thank you very much Miss Rizza."

Draco's eyes widen and so did Harry's. They looked at each other and then back at Jamie as the snake hissed again and he looked at his parents and then back at her. "Yes I am. I can only understand though I can't speak. Leonis can speak it though."

Leonis? He could speak Parseltongue? And Jamie could understand it?

Harry was about to speak when Leonis came into the reptile aisle and held up a small slither reptile. Harry would have called it a snake had the thing not had wings.

"Hey Papa, can I get this one?" He smiled innocently and Draco just nodded his head as Harry assessed the animal. It looked like a miniature dragon about the size of a kitten. "I kinda already named him Lucien."

"I found it! The perfect familiar!" Lilian's girly squeal made them all wince as she started to run to find them. She was there in less than a minute. "Papa look! Look!" A small pure white rat with one red eye and the other blue. "He's just perfect! I'm gong to call him Nezumi! It means 'rat' in Japanese!"

"I've sorta found one too." Scorpius smiled a little guiltily. "Say hi to Alpha." As he walked passed all of them a white little wolf following behind him growling at going for Scorpius' pants legs. He was probably still a cub as he tugged on the edge of the pants leg and was just dragged around instead.

_Oh boy_. Harry thought as he looked around at each animal's little faces.

"Things are not gonna be easy this year...are they Harry." Draco sighed and Harry shook his head.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Are your stuff all in order children? Don't leave a trunk behind."

Narcissa smiled as she looked over the faces of all six of the Malfoy-Potters. They would be on their way to Hogwarts in a few moments.

"Mother, I am hardly a child." Draco scowled as he rounded up all four of his mesmerized children. They've never been to King's Cross station and it showed in their eyes as they watched all the magical children like them run around trying to get a good seat on the train.

"This is so awesome." Scorpius breathed as he kept a hand on each the twin's shoulders.

"Don't make your eyes go too wide, Scorp, your contacts will start to bother you." Harry warned as he looked around for his own friends. Over the summer, he'd informed Hermione of the arrival of the children. She'd asked to be picked up but Narcissa found it unsafe and Hermione's parents refused to let her leave. She had yet to inform Ron from what Harry had heard.

"Harry, come on, it's time to get on." Draco called out as his children were ushered into the train.

Harry looked around again but couldn't find his friends anywhere. They would come into the train eventually he guessed, but he'd wanted to the chance to introduce his children to his best friend properly.

"I'm coming." Harry sighed as he followed behind Draco.

As they got on the train the one at the lead, Scorpius, found an empty compartment and they all filed it. It had just enough space for the six of them with Lilian on Harry's lap.

"What houses do you think we'll be sorted into?" Leonis asked excitedly. He had been unable to sleep the night before, well actually everyone had trouble sleeping since news of Dementors being sighted in Privet Drive, Little Whinging hit the Malfoy Mansion's breakfast table in the from of the morning paper.

"I know I'm going into Slytherin." Scorpius admitted. Harry looked at him with a question in his eyes. "I've got a love for potions that rivals even Dad's. On top of which, who's idea do you think it was to try and come to the past after Dad?"

Harry nodded in a bit of understanding. He'd almost been sorted into Slytherin himself so he didn't have much to talk about.

"I'll be in Gryffindor." Lilian said excitedly. "I've got the heart of a lion! Roar!" She tried for a lion's growl and ended up sounding like a cute dinosaur and Harry hugged her hard.

"Ravenclaw." Leonis smiled. "I've got a love for knowledge and Transfiguration."

The rest turned their eyes to Jamie who was staring out the window with a small smile on his face. He turned his head to them and the smile turned into a Malfoy smirk. "It's a surprise." He said simply then went back to staring out the window.

The landscape passed by them so fast that Jamie had a hard time focusing, but ever since the trip to Diagon Ally, he felt like a new person. He had new clothes, his eyes shun with a new color, his attitude changed with his confidence. He felt so good.

"Well just have to wait till the next chapter of our story." Jamie laughed at himself as his siblings started talking about planning the up coming year.

_**THE END**_

**A/N: Now before you all start hating my guts, this will have a sequel. So look for it Because it'll be coming soon :) It'll be updated about as much as this story was. One thing though, I'm starting my new job soon, not sure how much time that will give me to write, but I do hope I can keep updating everyday :) See you guys in the Sequel, hope you enjoyed this story :)**

The Sequel is now up under the title of "Us Malfoy-Potters" Hope you will enjoy what awaits the Malfoy-Potter family.


End file.
